


On The Borderline

by erinlovegood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlovegood/pseuds/erinlovegood
Summary: Logan Sanders had it all: A good education, good friends, and a great career as a research scientist.  When his orderly life in Orlando is upturned, he finds himself at the doorstep of his childhood friend, Patton Picani.  It is then he learns how truly alone he was, and dreams have a way of changing.Virgil Foley, a senior at the University of Florida, is looking forward to escaping his broken family and finding his brother. After a vicious attack, Virgil comes under the care of a Youtuber, his high strung Professor, and a handsome prince too good to be real. It is then he discovers what a true family can be.Roman Sanders has something to prove. His dreams came to a crashing halt years ago all because of a breakup. Can he show his family he has what it takes to be a professional actor? And what about the gorgeous emo that haunts his dreams.Patton Picani wants nothing more than to take care of his FAM. When his childhood friend needs his help he's there in an instant. However, the feelings he thought had died years ago have resurfaced. Can their friendship survive?





	1. Prologue: School Bullies, New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first story in years and my very first very multi-chapter fic. I hope you stop to take a look and let me know what you think. I'm looking for gentle constructive criticism. So, if you see something you like, or don't like, let me know. Hope you enjoy.

Logan Sanders needed for everyone to shut up! The cacophony of sounds issued from basketballs, squeaky sneakers, and yelling eighth-grade troglodytes were made worse by the fact the gym had near-perfect acoustics. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried yet again to reread the paragraph.

**Atticus says you can choose your friends but you sho' can't choose your family, an' they're still kin to you no matter whether you acknowledge 'em or not, and it makes you look right silly when you don't.**

Logan paused as the words on the page became blurry. His head pounded as a migraine threatened to make this day worse. Mom would have to take him to the optometrist for a new pair of glasses… or discuss new migraine meds because…_would they shut up!_

Well, at least he did not have to participate in… this. 

“Heads up, nerd boy!” someone shouted. 

Logan lifted his head, narrowly missing an oncoming ball. He dodged it, grabbed it, and threw it with all his might. The ball landed feebly a few feet away. “Whitaker, I would appreciate it if you watch where you throw that thing.”

"Sanders, pay attention to your book and leave 'ball to the real men." Whitaker grabbed the basketball and headed back to the court.

“Zach," another voice rang out. Whitaker turned. "I didn’t know you were such as ass… set to our team. What are you guys this year, 0 and 4?"

Zach Whitaker scowled and mumbled under his breath; He glared at someone to Logan’s right, slinking away.

Logan, curious as to whom had his back, met the most disarming smile he'd ever encountered. The kid sat a few rows back, a book in hand. He waved and started moving toward him. 

Logan swallowed. His social skills with adults were sub-par at best, with kids they could be disastrous. The boy settled himself next to Logan. Logan made room for him, removing his backpack to his left side. The boy's eyes were brown with a touch of green and yellow flecks. Kind. Beautiful. Golden. Logan blinked and swallowed again. The stranger met his stare straight on and damned if he didn't know what to say. 

Thankfully, his voice box finally got with the program.

"Thank you." He croaked. 

The boy's grin grew.

"No problem. I don't like guys like him. He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No, I am okay."

The boy with the disarming smile and eyes with flecks of gold sighed in relief. "Good. Whatcha reading?"

_"To Kill a Mockingbird_. I have an essay due next week and have no idea what I'm doing." Logan ran his fingers through his hair. "Give me chemistry any day." The boy winced, but Logan continued. "Take, for instance, Mrs. Abney's class: We’re in the middle of learning about the different types of bonds. There are three major types of chemical bonds: ionic, covalent, and metallic. Ionic bonds form due to the transfer of an electron from one atom to another. Covalent bonds involve the sharing of electrons between two atoms. Metallic bonds are formed by the attraction between metal ions and delocalized, or "free" electrons." Logan stopped to take a breath. The boy, to his horror, looked at him with curiosity -like he had spinach in his teeth. Logan frowned, he was talking too much...again. Roman, his little brother, likened his rants to vomiting up words.

"Anyway," Logan cleared his throat, "chemistry is orderly, logical. English is.... so subjective." Logan glanced away from the boy's intense stare, knowing full well he'd messed up. 

"You sure do talk a lot." 

Logan whipped his head around. The boy's eyes held no malice, only wonder, and kindness. 

Logan blushed. "Sorry. I love science." 

"I can tell, and it sounds like you're very good at it. Science is not for me; it’s my least favorite subject,” the boy sighed. "Give me a good book any day..." He showed him a well-worn copy of _Harry Potter: and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

A lull in the conversation had Logan question whether or not his new ally might be having second thoughts.

"English is not as subjective as you think, I mean it has its own set of rules. Look at punctuation," the boy with the golden eyes continued as if there had been no lull at all. 

Logan sighed in relief. 

"It's not the rules of punctuation which confuse me, but the subjective nature of literature. How do I know what the answer is when so many possibilities are available?"  
The boy screwed his eyes shut in concentration. "Let me see. Do you have a prompt for the essay?" 

Logan fished out the paper his English teacher handed out in class and handed it over. The boy glanced at it:

**“‘What does this novel have to teach us about the problem of human inequality and the divisions within human society?’”**

The boy started to peruse his paper.

Logan, not one to be rude, listened intently as the boy talked of brainstorming, of getting thoughts together, of highlighting passages, and following the general outline of a paper. The boy did what most English teachers failed to do for Logan: make order out of chaos. 

"Would you like to study sometime," Logan blurted out. "I mean if you don't want to, I completely understand...," he needed to stop talking.

Cue the smile again. "Sure, where would you like to meet up?"

Logan thought about it. "Is my house acceptable? My ankle prevents me from moving around. After a while it becomes cumbersome.”

The boy looked down at his ankle in concern. "Oh, wow, what happened?"

"My little brother, Roman, was building a castle with his Legos, I didn’t watch where I stepped. And, uh, I fell wrong and twisted my ankle." Logan sped up his speech, knowing how lame it all sounded.

"Yikes! Sounds like it hurt a lot.”

"Yes, well, there are advantages. I have six weeks’ vacation from this." Logan spread his arms wide at the scene in front of them. The class had gone from skill drills to an actual game. Logan swallowed a laugh, as an ill-aimed pass hit Whitaker in the jaw. 

He glanced at the boy next to him.

"Why are you not participating?" Logan asked.

“I, uh." The boy's furrowed his brows. A faint blush tainted his cheeks, continuing down his neck. Peeking out at his pale blue polo shirt, was a scar: a surgical scar.

"When did you have your open-heart surgery?" Logan asked.

"I was a baby," he muttered, "I don't remember it, but Mama said it saved my life."

"Oh, wow. That's rough."

"It's nothing really. It’s not like it hurts or anything. Most kids seem to think it's a cat scratch."

Logan snorted. The boy giggled. 

His smile replaced the frown once again. Logan was learning his smile, while charming, was also used as a coping mechanism. Something to note for the future.  
"You know, it occurs to me, we have yet introduced ourselves. I'm Logan." Logan offered his hand.

The boy took his hand and shook. His hands were soft, though, his enthusiastic handshake left Logan feeling as if he'd dislocate an arm to match his sprained ankle.  
"I'm Patton." 

Patton, like in General George Patton: such a harsh sounding name for such a sweet boy.

Patton reached in his pocket and took out a battered phone. “Hey, did you want to trade numbers so we can study sometime?" He handed Logan his cell phone. Logan added his number. 

“Thanks,” Patton said. He quickly pocketed the phone before he was caught with the mobile.

"Sanders!" Coach Oates waved at him. 

"This is your five-minute warning. You need to start walking to your next class before the bell rings. Picani, why don't you help him out? The last thing he needs is another accident." The coach smirked, as he turned his attention back to the court.

Logan rolled his eyes. Really? Totally unnecessary. He turned to Patton. "If you don't want to help, I understand." Logan grabbed his crutch and wobbled.

"No, I would love to help." Patton gripped his upper arm, allowing Logan to steady himself.

They shared a smile. “Thanks,” Logan offered.

“No, prob, bob.”

"I'm Logan," Logan replied, confused.

"Say, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"You always so literal?" Patton giggled. 

Logan pondered his remark as Patton grabbed his backpack and shoved it over his shoulders. He stumbled beneath the weight. Logan questioned whether or not Patton could carry the thing the whole way. However, Patton nodded in the direction of the door as if to say, _come on, I got this._ Logan sighed and led his new friend out of the gym, into the corridor, and to his next class. 


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It will be appreciated.

Patton Picani sang to the tune playing on Alexa as the sun peaked over the horizon. A Keurig hissed and hummed as it worked to percolate the first of two cups of coffee.

He flipped the pancakes, stirred the scrambled eggs, and checked the bacon sizzling in the oven.

“Everything looks fabulous,” he sang.

Crash! Thump! Bam! Hurried footsteps raced down the staircase.

Numbers glowed on the microwave showing 6:45 A.M.

Showtime.

Another thump.

“Shit.” 

“You okay,” Patton called out. He wasn’t too worried as Logan became careless when he hurried..

“I’m fine,” Logan assured him. He entered the kitchen, rubbing his elbow.

“Hit the knob on the railing?” Patton asked.

“Hit the damn railing again,” Logan said.

They said this at the same time. Each man smiled. Being on the same wavelength frequently happened when you had been friends for fifteen years.

Logan’s smile fell as he took in the pancakes and eggs on the stove.

“Please tell me this is not for me.”

Patton turned, as to hide his disappointment, took a breath, and said, “No it is not, Logan Sanders. All you get this morning is toast.” Patton was grateful Logan could not see his heart as it started to palpitate its own disappointment. _Will you behave_, he silently reprimanded. 

Patton snatched the loaf of bread sitting on the counter and untwisted the tie. He grabbed two slices of bread and proceeded over to the chrome toaster in the corner of the countertop. He shoved the two pieces in the slots and pushed the lever.

“Grab the Crofter’s, please.”

Logan opened the refrigerator, seized the Crofter’s Grape Jelly, and a tub of butter. Patton watched him in silence.

“When is your first class?” Patton asked.

"It starts at nine: materials of chemical of engineering."

“Hmm,” Patton acknowledged.

“I also have process control theory, one lab, an introduction to analytical chemistry, organic chemistry. Afterward, Dr. Alvarez wants me to help him with visiting hours which are between three and five in the afternoon."

“Wow, that’s a lot for the first day.”

“Well, yes,” Logan adjusted his tie. “However, tomorrow is easier, a general chemistry course for the freshman and another lab. Oh, and Dr. Alvarez wants me to sit on a faculty meeting in the afternoon. I can use my free time to call Leo and check on..."

“Your toast is ready,” Patton interrupted. “You don’t want to be late.” 

Patton caught Logan staring at him. He squirmed from the scrutiny. 

“What are you looking at,” Patton grinned. He handed Logan the crispy bread, now brimming with butter and jelly. 

Logan chomped and hummed in appreciation. “Thank you, Patton.”

“No problem,” Paton replied. He shut off the burners taking both skillets off, put on mitts, and retrieved the bacon from the oven.  
“So, what is on your schedule?” Logan tried to make amends.

“Roman is coming over to check the lighting equipment for filming day, hence the breakfast.” He made a sweeping motion to indicate the dining room table, which had been meticulously set. He knew Logan wasn't fooled, but he had to give it the good old college try. “This afternoon, I go into the library for Kids' Corner." 

Patton worked two jobs. He hosted a YouTube channel titled _Story Time!_ Twice a week he reviewed books of any and all genres. Once a month, Patton enjoyed highlighting the FanArt created by the followers of these works. Creative people made him giddy.

However, Kids' Corner was Patton's pride and joy. Five years ago, he started his job at Gainesville's main library, as a children's librarian. A week in and he noticed his department had no afternoon reading program. He went to his boss with his concern only to have his supervisor turn it back on him and tell him to do something about it. A few weeks later, he returned with an idea of Kids’ Corner, a program where kids and adults alike read a story, discuss its meaning, and do activities surrounding it. 

It was so successful, it became a staple at his library. It also had been adopted in smaller branches as well. He loved the weeks when he was in charge of telling the stories and leading discussions. But it was also neat to have parents, teachers, local celebrities, and people from the community come and participate as well.

Logan smiled. “Sounds like fun. You have always loved your time with the kids."

“You know it," he agreed.

"What are you reading today?"

"We're wrapping up Charlotte’s Web. Jamahl, you know the one with the peace shirt and beads-" Patton paused until Logan made a motion of recognition. "Well, he has written a song for the occasion."

"Very admirable," Logan nodded.

“I know, isn't it adorable," Patton gushed. “He is excited about sharing it. Now," Patton gave Logan his full attention, "Get out of here, Dr. Sanders, before you are late.”

“Patton, come here.”

“What?”

“I said come here,” Logan repeated. He swallowed the last bit of toast and then opened his arms wide.

Patton huffed out a breath and shuffled into Logan’s arms. Logan enveloped his friend in a warm embrace, kissing his forehead.

“I mean it Patton, thank you.” 

“Whatever.”

"No, I mean it. You gave me a roof over my head when I lost my job. You make sure I eat and rest. You helped me find a job at the college, something I never thought would happen. Hell, you took in Roman when he needed it. You are truly one of a kind, and I am honored you call me friend."

"Aww." Patton’s face burned hot with embarrassment. 

“And, you are sure to make some man a wonderful husband someday.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Patton chuckled and swatted Logan on the arm.

Logan snickered.

“Asshole.”

“Always will be," Logan wiggled his eyebrows. "But seriously, Pat, I want you happy.”

They broke apart. Patton proceeded to grasp the cup of coffee off the Keurig, grab a traveling mug from an overhead cabinet, and transferred the hot, dark liquid. 

“Sounds like it’s going to be a busy first day, you’ll need this.” He handed the mug. “Oh, and your jacket is on the chair," He pointed over to the dining room area. “I found it last night in the living room. Don’t want you to forget it."

Logan nodded and went to grab the jacket. He put it on. 

“Wish me luck.” Logan opened the door connecting to the car porch. 

“Will do. Give ‘em hell, Lo-Lo.” Patton cheered. One more hug.

******************************

He watched as Logan entered his car and drove away. Patton waved until he no longer saw Logan's Camry.

Patton closed the door behind him and sighed. With Logan gone, he could deal with this palpitation in peace. He winced as another wave of pain hit his chest. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Gentle, Picani._ He reminded himself once again he would have these for the rest of his life, not a lot he could do about it. Some days, however, were better than others. 

The cardiology appointment this past summer showed no immediate concern, so there was no need to panic. The palpitations always scared Logan and made it more challenging to get through. He had told Patton often that seeing him so vulnerable made his own heart hurt in sympathy. Patton chuckled. Years of friendship, he guessed. However, because of Logan's reaction, he found it best to keep these small episodes private.

Patton bypassed the Keurig machine, his marvelous cup of coffee, and headed for the refrigerator where he seized a pitcher of water. He poured himself a glass and sat at the dining room table. Silence in the duplex was deafening; He always preferred lots of sounds, lots of people. He hated to be reminded of how truly alone he was. Unless, of course, he was writing, then no one could be around him. Writing was his time to pretend he could be an author like all those authors he loved to read. No one knew he wrote: Logan, Roman…his co-workers. Emile might not remember, it had been so long. He preferred no one know.

But this? A reminder of his failures to find his special someone. Wetness gathered in his eyes, but he could not deduce whether it was from his chest or his loneliness. He pulled his glasses off and wiped his face with the edge of his sleeves.

He looked down as he felt something rub against his pants leg. His pug, Cookie, looked at him with solemn eyes, and a tongue that stuck out. Breakfast time! He bent over and scratched Cookie behind the ears.  
"You ready for some breakfast, girl?" Cookie licked his palm.

Patton's stomach growled. He stood, grabbed a clean plate from the table, and headed toward the kitchen. He poured Cookie her dog food and changed her water. She ignored him, planting her full face in the bowl.

Patton glanced at all the food left on the stove and sighed. Best not to let it go to waste. He washed his hands and started fixing his plate and planning how he could pack it up for his co-workers at the library. 

As he ladled food into Tupperware bowls, the sting of yet another palpitation hit him. Tears filled his eyes. _I should have told Lo, he thought._

"Padre, please tell me Pocket-Protector ate his breakfast like a good boy and did not leave early." 

Patton swiped his eyes and turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, kiddo!" 

Roman Sanders leaned against the door jam. At six-two, Roman towered over his older brother by three inches. Otherwise, with their black hair and blue eyes, and lean physique, Roman and Logan could have been mistaken as twins- sans the glasses of course. 

He motioned for Roman to take a plate from the dining table. "Yeah, Logan thought he needed to arrive early." 

"Hmm, hmm," Roman murmured. He came back into the kitchen and loaded his plate as high as it would allow without tipping over. “I don't get you, Padre. You make a nice meal, and how does he repay you? He leaves. Not cool! How can you forgive him so easily?"

Patton shook his head. “Roman this is his first day of class. He's nervous."

Roman smirked. "Logan, an assistant professor? Who would have thought? He always said being any type of educator was never his cup of tea. It reminds him of Mom and Papa and the fights they had to fight just to receive the basics in the classroom. His goals always set on saving the world, not fighting Red Tape." 

"Oh, I don't know. I think Logan'll make a great teacher, once he has some experience under his belt. I mean, heck, he tutored me enough."

"Me, too," Roman agreed, shoving a forkful of eggs, pancake, and bacon in his mouth: the perfect bite.

"We always have this evening," Patton perked up. "Since Logan obviously does not like when a big fuss is thrown at him, I thought we could meet for some drinks later. Can you join?"

"Sorry, Pat. I can't. I‘ve got a split shift at the restaurant with an afternoon class in between."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. However, I may not have to do this much longer."

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise. Don't want to jinx it." Another perfect bite. 

"Oh," Patton tried to hide his disappointment. "I understand." Patton bit his lip. "Um. Do you want to go and check out the lighting umbrella? The arm doesn't want to stay in place and ends up dropping and casting a shadow. I can't figure out how to fix it. I'd ask Camden, but he's visiting relatives this week."

"Sure, Pat," Roman said softly. He polished off his plate, licking his lips for good measure.

They rose from the table and climbed the steps to the room to his studio, all food is forgotten.

******************************

"Hello!" Seven-year-old Terrence waved at Patton in a circular motion, the gap in his teeth showing.

"Hello, to you too, Terrence. I see you lost your tooth finally."

"Yes, sir. Got a fiver for it, too. Wanna thee?" Terrence dug in his pocket for the money.  
Five dollars? Patton had been lucky if he received a dollar when he was a kid. 

"That’s okay, Terrence, I believe you. Why don't you have a seat in the circle? We'll be starting in a few minutes."

Terrence nodded, ran back to the circle, and joined his friends Kyle and Kenny. Jamahl was tuning his guitar. 

Patton pulled out his phone one last time and saw a text had come through. He had texted Logan earlier in the day to see if drinks after work would be fun.

**Sorry, Pat. This day has been all kinds of hell; need time to myself. Perhaps we can celebrate this weekend if I decide to stay.  
Sincerely, Logan. **

Patton sighed, pocketed his phone, and plastered his patented smile on before heading toward the circle.

******************************

"This class will be the easiest in the semester. The kids are all seniors, so they shouldn’t give you any trouble." Dr. Larry Alverez dug his fingers into Logan’s elbow as he led him across a corridor filled with young adults talking, listening to music blaring in their earbuds, checking their phones, and studying. A couple in a corner needed to rent a room. Logan averted his eyes and tried to listen as Dr. Alverez continued. "It's also the smallest class. Here is the syllabus for the class.” He shoved a small stack of papers in Logan’s numbed arm. 

"Um."

"-As far as later..." Dr. Alverez unhooked his hand and dug out a large stack of papers from his knapsack. "These are the syllabi for the other classes. I'm sure you can handle the rest." They stopped in front of a closed door. "Well, here we are. Good luck, buddy." He patted Logan on the back nearly knocking him over. Logan watched, flabbergasted, as Dr. Alvarez waltzed the rest of the corridor and out the exit.

"But," Logan stood, a little shell shocked. He looked through the small window embedded in the door of the classroom. Six students. Dr. Alvarez did say this class was modest. That was good, right?

"Excuse me," A young man interrupted. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and sported large headphones, which hung around his neck. His purple hair reminded Logan of Barney's unshaven armpit. 

_Be friendly_, Logan reprimanded himself. "Sorry." He moved out of Purple Hair's way. 

Logan watched as the guy entered, gave a small two-fingered salute to a few students, and finally took a seat at the back of the room. Logan closed his eyes and tried to calm his emotions, but his trepidation grew as he opened the door.

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Sanders, and this is materials chemical engineering.”

"What did you say this class was?" A boy, no more than nineteen, asked with dread written on his face. 

"Materials of chemical engineering,” Logan repeated. “This class will...”

"Shit, I'm in the wrong building." A few students snickered, as the boy gathered up his laptop, backpack, and phone.

"Anybody else lost," Logan asked after the boy left.

"Where's Dr. Alvarez?" A girl with long red hair and a small rose tattoo on her wrist glared.

"Uh..." Dr. Alvarez left me to the wolves, the bastard, he thought. “Dr. Alvarez has an important meeting. I'm sure he will be back soon,” he said.

"I don't know..." another piped up. This student was slight in build and wearing a bright orange beanie. "I heard he is directing the new production of _Kiss Me Kate_ at the GCP." 

Logan had heard of the Gainesville Community Playhouse but had never been. Roman, however, had spent most of his adolescence participating in such dramas. Logan had no idea why Dr. Alvarez directing a theater production had anything to do with his ability to teach.

A collective moan went through the room.

"Great!" the girl with the rose tattoo said. "Just when I need him the most," she turned her full anger on Logan. "So, what are you: an actual professor, or are you some TA?"

Logan straightened his spine and adjusted his glasses. "I can assist you in any way possible. However, you should know I'm fully qualified to do so. I have a doctorate in chemical engineering from MIT with a focus on the environment and finding new energy resources."

At this point, Logan glanced around the room. Students either stared off into space or checked their phones. _Come on, Sanders, you can do this!_ He hoped.

"So, can you teach?" Rose Tattoo asked.

"As I've said, I will assist you in any way possible. I..."

"Well...that was the most noncommittal answer I've ever heard," Rose Tattoo started gathering her laptop, purse, and other items. "I'm sure you are doing the best you can, but I can't do this. I have worked too hard to get jacked around my senior year. I will be talking to Dr. Rosario today. Maybe she can sort out this mess." Rose Tattoo stood from her chair and exited. Three other students followed. 

What a disaster!

Logan stood in the middle of the room a full minute before he went to sit at the large desk at the front of the lecture hall and hid his face in his hands. A throbbing in his frontal lobe and blurry vision told him a migraine was on its way. He hoped he could keep his morning toast in his stomach. Several minutes later, he realized people stayed.

“Don’t you want to join your peers?" Logan asked, defeated. At this point, he wanted to be alone. 

"Not really," the student with the beanie asked. "Look, don't worry about Whitney. She's bitter she no longer has Dr. Alverez wrapped around her finger."

“Truly?”

“Yeah, she's crappy to all the professors except him."

"Well, thank you for telling me... "

"Joan Stokes," Orange Beanie provided.

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes; I'll take the information into consideration."

"Please, Joan’s good. I go by they/them pronouns; so does Talyn." They pointed to a student located a few rows in front who had cotton candy-colored hair. 

"Duly noted." Logan made a mental note to change his presumptions about those around him. "Since the drama has subsided, let us discuss the syllabus and what is to be expected this semester."

The next forty minutes flew by as Logan went through the core plan and answered any questions the three students had. He found Joan to be knowledgeable and unyielding in their inquiries. Talyn was bright but more than often than not listened to the conversation around them and took notes. Purple Hair- who still did not give his name, was a combination of insightful observation and thoughtful answers.

All in all, it turned out not so bad. The migraine agreed as it had subsided a little. However, Logan reminded himself; he still had four more lessons today- two more tomorrow- and a whole semester to finish. He walked to his next session.

The respite of peace did not last. Word spread Dr. Alvarez abandoned his class- his replacement: a newbie. The attendance was abysmal. The only constants were the three students from the morning class, but never at the same time. He did, though, get to know a few other seniors and some underclassmen.

At three o'clock, People bombarded him with questions and complaints about Dr. Alvarez, issues about his credentials, and hopefuls who wanted him to pass them without doing the work.

He had no idea where Dr. Alvarez went to. He was more than qualified to help these students- thank you very much. And no, he would not let people pass without working for it!

Oh, and then Patton wanted to celebrate his first day. The idea of seeing his friend caused him pain. He couldn't let his friend see what a failure the day had been. Patton had been so hopeful this would work. Logan sent a text at lunch saying he needed his time. Surely, Patton would understand.

He sat in the leather chair behind Dr. Alverez’s desk and sighed. The migraine, which had initiated in his left frontal lobe, had spread to his right frontal lobe. He wanted nothing more than to take the fluorescent office light out of its socket. The turkey sandwich he'd had for lunch sat like a stone in his stomach. Five o'clock was still an hour away. 

A knock sounding like the beat of a drum banged on the door. 

"Come in."

A woman stepped through; her smile small but genuine. Dr. Valerie Torres-Rosario, a young woman of about thirty, had already achieved much in her chosen field. She became the youngest department head in the University of Florida's history. Logan respected the hell out of her. 

"Dr. Torres-Rosario, please." 

She took the seat indicated. “Logan, call me Valerie. I heard your day has been pretty crappy."

"Humph," Logan replied.

"Logan, may I give you a bit of advice?"

"Of course."

"Don't let them intimidate you." She said this in such a forward fashion Logan couldn't help but pay attention. "They are scared, especially the seniors. They are looking for guidance and you, whether you know it or not, are that guidance."

"But Dr. Alverez...."

"I will deal with him, don't worry." Valerie leaned in closer. "Your mission is to make this job your own. Listen to them when needed, ignore the drama. You set the rules; do not let them walk over you. They can only do what's best for them. If they don't listen, well that's their problem, isn't it? You have everything needed to teach these classes-show them."

Logan had a feeling she knew more about Dr. Alvarez's future than she let on. The advice, however, seeped into his subconscious.

She rose to her feet and paused. "Oh, and to let you know," She adjusted the light switch, "the lights have dimmers." She left, leaving Logan to ponder all she had said.


	3. Break ups and Make ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Logan nurses his first day away, Virgil celebrates his first day as a senior at the University of Florida. As early evening transitions into the late evening, both their lives will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Virgil is attacked but off-page. This is not a homophobic attack, but a mugging went wrong. The homophobia comes from Virgil's dad. Deceit is not one character but more a representation of the lies people tell themselves and others to keep their lives orderly and boxed in. You'll see him represented in three different characters.
> 
> If you like, leave a kudos or comment. It'll make my day! Again, you have any constructive criticism, it would be appreciated.

A horn blared as the car swerved, missing Virgil by inches. He ran faster to make sure he cleared the rest of the crosswalk, flipping the car off as he went. The driver returned the birdie in kind as he turned left at the end of the street. Virgil laughed as arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close. Virgil slid his arms around Scott, hugging him. Scott placed a kiss on the top of his head and let go.  
A gust of wind blew his trench coat about him revealing skinny jeans and black combat boots. The cold air hit his face, making his cheeks ruddy. He sighed as he watched the people milling in and around the bars and restaurants on University Ave. They continued to walk, turning on Main Street, heading toward one of his favorite bars.  
With the moon full, and the streets shiny from an afternoon rain, the scene was beautiful. He wished he'd brought his camera.  
The first day of his senior year at UF went pretty well if he didn't count Dr. Sanders. Poor bastard. Virgil hoped the guy could get his shit together because he seemed like a decent instructor when he wasn't stressed. Despite earlier today, excitement radiated throughout his body; it was time to celebrate. Two more semesters and he could tell his dad adios, sayonara. Auf weidersehen, asshole!  
It wasn't a case of not loving his dad; he did. Despite everything which had happened, he loved him. The fact was, Declan D. Foley the Third did not so much as even like Virgil, let alone love him. At least not Virgil's true self. The lip ring, the purple hair, and the dark makeup around the eyes did nothing for his ultra-conservative business-minded father. Let's not forget the gay thing. God forbid he forget the gay thing. Nobody was good enough for Declan Foley: not Virgil, not his deceased wife, not...  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah," he reassured his boyfriend. He halted and planted himself in front of Scott. Threading his fingers behind his neck, he tugged. The kiss lasted longer than socially appropriate. However, Virgil did not care two shits about social appropriateness. Times like these came few and far between.  
Scott seldom went out in public because of his situation. He was in the closet around his family and most of his friends. At work, he was the golden boy-the straight golden boy. Virgil's father and Scott worked together but not in the same department. The situation made for some harried moments as Virgil and he snuck around as discreetly as possible.  
He had nothing against those finding their identity. He understood this. But, he was trying to find out who he was and live as genuinely as possible. Hard to do when you were continually looking over your shoulder.  
Scott had snuck up on him at a company picnic of all places. Virgil hadn't wanted to go to the event, neither had Jax. But, dad had insisted. Twenty minutes in, Virgil and Jax were halfway to the bus stop before he ran into this green-eyed Adonis. It wasn't until later he'd found out Scott was hiding his true self.  
"Excuse me?"  
Scott jumped and moved away quickly. A young man no older than Virgil stood beside them. He sported greasy hair, a vacant expression, and had some teeth missing. Pot marks marred his face. He wrung his hands, wiping them on his jeans. The look was familiar to Virgil.  
"Can you help a guy out? I need a few to get home."  
"No, sorry," Virgil said.  
"Are you sure?"  
Virgil followed the guy's gaze across the street to an older man leaning on a wall. The man looked bored and ready to move. No doubt, this would not be his first score for the night.  
The boy leaned in, causing Virgil to step back. He automatically reached into his pocket for his fidget cube.  
"You lyin'? I'd hate to think you're lyin'."  
"He's already told you no, 'kay, buddy." Scott chimed in. A small crowd of onlookers surrounded them. No doubt, they made Scott nervous. He laid an arm around Virgil and steered him into the bar, leaving the guy behind.  
Virgil, however, noticed the kid cross the street and met up with the older man. They started talking with heads bent low, walking away.  
He exhaled and took in his surroundings. The place represented familiarity and comfort. A jazz band played as Virgil took Scott's hand and led them to his favorite booth.

******************************

Logan downed his second G&T relishing the burn. He ignored the vibration of his phone as yet another text came through. His head fell forward, his eyes closed. He missed his days of solitude.  
Around four-thirty he had received a text from Patton:

**Ah Lo-Lo, I'm so sorry you had a bad day. You take all the time you need. We'll celebrate when you're ready. I know your day will be better tomorrow! LMK if you need anything. **👍 🌈💛💚💙💜🐶🐱

The emoticons confused Logan, he had no idea what they had to do with the text, but it was unquestionably pure Patton.  
A half an hour later, Roman came to annoy him.  
"You are an ass!"  
"I see you have found me." Logan opened one eye to greet his brother. Students had stopped coming in, and Logan had been enjoying the dark and quiet. "What in God's name have I done now?"  
"You made Patton cry."  
He sat up a little straighter. "What are you talking about?"  
"This morning! You walked out on your breakfast."  
Oh!  
"You saw him crying? Last time I saw him, he had a smile on his face."  
"He cried in private, Poindexter."  
"Did you knock before entering?"  
"No, but..."  
Logan tried again. "So, you asked him if anything bothered him."  
"No."  
"Okay, let me get this straight. You barge in on Patton during a private moment and assume it's about me."  
"Yes. However, in my defense, you did not stay for your celebratory breakfast. I figured."  
"You made an assumption."  
Roman remained silent.  
“Well, since we cannot be certain whether Patton’s private moment was about me, I will make an effort to talk with him and make sure I did not hurt his feelings. I never intended to hurt him with my actions."  
Logan could have sworn Roman said, "You never do," but he couldn’t be sure.  
"What are you doing here, anyway," Logan asked.  
"Had a class this afternoon and thought I'd drop by."  
"Ah, and I am guessing Patton dropped you off."  
"Mm-mmm," Roman mumbled.  
"Are you working tonight?"  
"Yes."  
Logan nodded. The real reason for Roman’s visit: a ride!  
"Well, it is at least comforting to know one of us will continue to be employed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means I may or may not be right for this job."  
"You're not going to quit?"  
“Mom and Papa did not raise a quitter. However, I do not find teaching gives me the titillating excitement..."  
"Eww."  
"...research does." Logan rose from the chair. "I will give it one semester. Afterward, we will see what happens. Now, I suggest you head for the bus stop because I do not want to give you a lift, sorry." He gently pushed Roman out the door. "I will see you later."

******************************

A small bell over the door rang as new patrons entered the bar. Logan was surprised to see Purple Hair come through with a handsome man by his side. The man had his arms wrapped around Purple Hair’s waist. Well, who knew?  
A loud foghorn sounded. Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"Hello, Patton."  
"Hiya, Lo. How are ya feeling?" Patton sounded chipper as always.  
"I'm feeling better; thank you for asking." Logan finished his drink as he nodded to the bartender for another.  
"Glad to hear. Hey Lo, I'm heading for bed. Been a long day. I'll leave the light on."  
"I appreciate the gesture. Oh, and Patton?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I apologize for this morning. If in the future, you decide to do something special for me, I will make more of an effort to enjoy it."  
Logan could hear the smile in Patton's voice. "Aw, Lo, it’s okay. I understand. You know me; I love doing things for my FAM."  
"Yes, well, I need to be more aware of what you do for me. You are important to me, after all.”  
“Aww. Logan. You’re important to me as well.”  
“I am glad you feel this way,” Logan closed his eyes, embarrassed of his honesty. He cleared his throat, “talk to you in the morning?"  
"Sure thing, Friend-O. Night."  
"Good Night, Patton."  
Logan pressed End, going back to his drink.

******************************

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Virgil was not at all surprised. However, it still hurt like hell. They had been dating for a little over a year and started to think they might be able to survive the whole 'I'm in the closet' thing.  
"Virgil, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Scott averted his eyes.  
Virgil closed his eyes and tilted his head back, making contact with the booth. He thought about what might have happened in the last few weeks to make Scott want to do this now. It wasn't the sex: Sex had always been terrific. Was it the trip to the grocery store where he'd fed Scott a strawberry and licked his fingers clean? An old lady had harrumphed in disgust. Was it the kiss out in public tonight? He should have been more careful. Or...  
"You're up for a promotion, aren't you? You're going to work directly under my dad."  
"Virgil-"  
"Aren't you?!"  
Scott nodded.  
Virgil took a deep breath in...In for four, out for eight.  
"Virgil, you need to calm down, okay? I don't want you to have a panic attack."  
Virgil saw red but stayed calm. "Scott? You give yourself too much credit, you know that?" Virgil rose from the booth and pulled out his wallet. He left enough cash for his portion of the check.  
Scott stared at him, slack-jawed.  
"You know what? I'm glad we broke up. Now I'm free to live the life I want to live without hiding. Thank you." He gathered his jacket and put it on. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm going to go to the club, meet up with Talyn and Joan. Hopefully, I will dance with someone brave. I hope you and my dad will be happy together." Virgil breezed his way past the patrons, out the door, and into the night.  
He wiped at the stinging tears falling down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid! His hands burrowed into pockets where he found his fidget cube, punching the buttons like they were his enemy. He did not see the solid wall of muscle until he'd already hit it. In front of him stood a form with greasy hair, pocked marks, and missing teeth.  
"Funny, I thought you said you had no money. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to tell a lie?" It was the last thing Virgil heard before hitting the ground.

******************************

Logan stumbled a little as he exited the bar. He'd told the Uber driver to pick him up at his car located on University as he had to make sure it was secure overnight. He would ask Patton to drive him to his vehicle in the morning as neither of them worked till later in the morning.  
The streets were empty as he walked. He enjoyed the solitude and breathed in, hoping for a better day tomorrow. Logan passed a small alley and glanced over to see what looked like body hunched in a fetal position, the right leg abnormally twisted.  
He sobered up quickly and raced to see what had happened.  
"Holy shit!" Purple Hair! He fumbled to pull his phone out and dial 911. "Please, don't be dead, please don't be dead," He said the phrase like a prayer, a mantra.  
"Nine-One-One, what's your emergency?"  
"Someone's been injured. A young man...bleeding from the head. His leg appears broke." Logan noticed Purple Hair did not have any id on him. He frantically searched for some clue as to who this kid was. Why didn't he pay more attention to the roster?  
"Is he breathing?"  
Logan got with the program and checked his pulse.  
"Barely." he gasped out.  
"What is your location?" How could the damned woman be so calm!  
Logan gave her the information. "Hurry," he added and hung up.  
"Hang in there, okay. Assistance is on its way."  
He sat on his haunches, feeling helpless, and scanned the area looking for evidence. A black object, a few feet away, caught his attention. He walked over and noticed a wallet wide open. It contained a driver's license listing the young man as Virgil Foley: Born December 19, 1995. He would be, what? Twenty-two. Mindful not to disturb the piece of pleather, he could see no money or credit cards. The young man had been picked clean.  
Logan left the wallet where it was, and returned to Virgil, intent on giving the police any information he could. He had no idea what he was doing as he tried desperately to think of ways to keep Virgil alive until the ambulance came.  
“Virgil, listen to me,” Logan said, unsure if he heard. “You need to stay with me, okay? I need you to stay with me. Help is on the way.” He dialed his phone once more.  
"Hey, Lo-lo, is everything okay?" He sounded sleepy.  
"Patton, I need you. Please," Logan broke down in tears. Wails of police and ambulance sirens reverberated in the distance.

******************************

Medical staff at Shands Hospital in Gainesville had seen many odd people over the years- a grown man in a cat onesie speeding down the corridor took the cake. People watched as he raced to his destination, the words “Lo-Lo” and “needs me” on his lips.  
Patton felt their gazes, heard their giggles, and kept going. He pushed the heavy door to the ER waiting area open and scanned the space. A few people were spread out in the room: a man with his arm in a sling, a woman snoring, and a mother clutching her son tight. Logan sat in the corner by a window, his body splayed outward in a chair, his long legs a hazard if people wanted to walk in his path.  
“Logan,” he whispered. He headed toward him. His breath caught as he saw how disheveled his friend looked. Logan's hair was a mess; his tie was loose around his neck. His glasses were off, leaving Patton to see rings around his eyes with accentuated puffiness. However, most disturbing was the traces of blood on his hands.  
“Logan, what happened?” He sat down next to his friend and put his arm around him. Logan laid his on Patton’s shoulder, threading their fingers tight. Patton kissed the top of his head, using Logan’s move on him.  
“I don’t know. I was heading toward my car, looked over…and there he was.”  
“Who, Lo-Lo? Who was where?”  
“Purple Hair.”  
Huh? “Who are you talking about, Lo?”  
“Virgil Foley. He's a student of a mine- a kind one. He stayed. Joan, Talyn, and Virgil. They stayed." Logan’s puffy eyes fixed on what was in front of him. It was as if he could be talking to anyone. “He's smart too. Kind and smart. And now, he’s hurt. Patton, why him?” The last sentence came out small and pleading.  
Patton straightened, disentangled himself from Logan’s arm. He knelt in front and took his hands in his own. “Hey, Lo? Logan? Buddy? I know you're in shock, but I need more information if I'm going to help you."  
Logan glanced down and blinked. Patton sighed in relief as he saw his friend regain some of his control.  
“Patton, thank you for coming,” Logan straightened in his chair and put his glasses on his face. He smiled at his friend. Logan laughed when his eyes landed on Patton’s cat ears. “Patton, what are you wearing?”  
The librarian giggled. “I was in a rush.”  
Logan shook his head. “You had time to change.”  
Patton ignored him and asked, “Are you calm enough to tell me what happened.”  
Logan proceeded to tell Patton everything: How his morning course had bailed, how following classes did the same, the visit from Dr. Torres-Rosario, his trip to the bar, and finally finding Virgil unconscious in an alley. He spoke in a rush, but Patton paid attention to everything. He moved back to his seat beside Logan and held his friend close.  
“Oh, and another thing, I think he’s gay.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, he came in arm and arm with a young man. They were rather intimate.”  
“Was he around when Virgil was hurt?”  
“I don’t know. I think Virgil left the bar before he did, but I can’t be sure.”  
“Oh.” They were quiet for a few minutes until Patton thought of something else. “Logan? You don’t think he had anything to do with it.”  
“I don’t know,” he repeated.  
Patton’s years of experience taught him those three words strewn together caused Logan to crumble. He hugged his friend tighter, trying to pass on any strength he had as best he could.  
The clock on the wall ticked on continuously. One hour passed. Two. Patton thought about this kid who Logan seemed to admire. Was his family was on the way. Did he have a safe place to heal?  
Did he have someone to help him? Did doctors expect him to heal? He did not need to be by himself. Patton’s heart hurt for this young man with whom he had never met.  
At some point during the night, Patton let sleep overtake him, his fingers interlaced with Logan’s. Usually, Logan did not like such PDA, but he never said a word.  
BANG  
Patton startled awake. A man marched forward. He was dressed in a gray tailored suit, green striped tie, and black Ferragamo shoes (Patton knew they were Ferragamos because they looked identical to the pair Cookie peed in when Logan first moved back from Orlando. He’d been so livid.) The look would have been impeccable if it wasn’t for the too-small Fedora hat on his head and the snarl on his face.  
He watched as the man searched the room and laid eyes on them. In an instant, the man visibly changed his demeanor. The snarl was gone, replaced by a grin Patton did not trust. It was too calculating: too deceitful.  
“Good evening, gentlemen." He might as well have said ‘good evening’ shitheads for all its sincerity. “My name is Declan Foley. The nurses at the front desk told me you might know what happened to my son."  
Patton nudged Logan. “Lo-Lo, you need to wake up. Virgil's dad is here.”  
Logan lifted his head off Patton’s shoulder, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He straightened in his chair and stood up. He held out his hand to Mr. Foley, who took it with a weak grip. After they broke apart, Mr. Foley took a handkerchief and wiped his hands. Patton was beginning to dislike this man.  
Logan also noticed, but ignored it. “Sir, Virgil was attacked tonight. I happened upon him on my way home."  
“You’re kinda old for him, aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Um,” Logan looked as confused as Patton was. “Sir, I’m not sure what you are suggesting, but I can assure you…”  
“I told him this would happen.” He said more to himself than the men.  
“What would happen, Mr. Foley?” the sharp tone in Logan’s voice indicated clearly understanding Mr. Foley’s thinking.  
“Well, your lifestyle.” His gaze pinged between Logan and Patton. “This is what happens when someone chooses to live that lifestyle. They get hurt.”  
“Mr. Foley, I do not like your line of thinking." The steel in Logan's voice made Patton proud. "Virgil was not attacked for his sexuality. It was a mugging.”  
"And you know this for a fact."  
“Well, no, I found him later. But the evidence suggests.”  
“Mr.,” he interrupted.  
“Dr. Sanders,” Logan replied.  
“Dr. Sanders, let me tell you something. I have been through this before, both with Virgil’s mother, and his sister. One was a drug user, the other confused. Both are dead from the choices they made. I had hoped Virgil would choose better; it seems I was wrong."  
The door to the ER opened once more: this time, a doctor entered. “Virgil Foley.”  
Mr. Foley turned around and walked toward the doctor. He shook hands, this time with a firm grip. His handkerchief stayed in his pocket. “Doctor, I am Declan Foley, the boy's father, this is Dr. Sanders and Mr. …”  
Patton whispered his name.  
“…Mr. Picani. Anything you need to tell me, you can tell them. I’m gone. I have a red-eye to make, don’t want to miss it” He headed for the exit and paused. He did not turn around. “When he is released, let him know he can grab his stuff when I’m at work. I don’t want to see him.” Mr. Foley exited with a light step.  
The doctor, a man in well into his sixties, approached Logan and Patton. “Are you next of kin as well?”  
“Seems like it,” Patton whispered, devastated.

******************************

_ I thought you had no money..._ Pockmarks and missing teeth.  
_Virgil, I can’t. I can’t do this anymore,_ Scott’s voice grated into his subconscious.  
The shadowy form of a man quickly disappeared as he called out. _Help me, please!_  
_Hey, Virge. What do you think? He did a quick twirl with his arms out wide. I chose my transition name: Jackson. Jax for short._ He looked so relaxed-happier than he’d been in years. With his shorn green hair, skinny jeans, and an oversized shirt, he resembled Virgil’s younger brother instead of an overprotected sister.  
His father’s face became clear, his voice echoing. _Remember, Virgil, you are only as good as those you surround yourself with: be a scientist, like your mother. Make her proud. Use your brain. Why must you waste your talents on taking pictures?_  
_What’s so wrong with being a photographer?_  
_Virgil, listen, I don’t want you to be disadvantaged in this world. Today’s work world is not about doing what you love, it’s about survival. Photography will always be there as a hobby. You are my only son, and I want what’s…_  
_What about Jax? You have two sons_.  
_I have a daughter! I have one son and one daughter. Her name is not Jax: her name is Phoebe._  
Mama laid on the couch, her once beautiful visage now gaunt and frail. _Virgil, dear, can you get my medicine? I’ve hidden it upstairs now in a box underneath the sink. It upsets your father so..._ Damaris Foley’s face screwed up in pain.  
Virgil wondered once again how long she had left. _Yes, Mama._  
_And Virgil, you need to wake up now, you have a visitor._  
_Mama?_  
Virgil peeled his eyelids open. A soft beep beep kept rhythm to his right. Blankets weighed him down; his right hand hosted wires, protruding from bags hanging on a metal rod. A hospital? The walls of the room were a soft blue. His ankle and knee were wrapped up in a soft-looking cast. He glanced over to the window. The night sky began transitioning into the purple, orange hue of sunrise. However, the outline of the buildings outside was still dark. Gorgeous.  
“Morning.”  
Virgil jumped.  
"Sorry to scare you."  
He turned to see a man-mid thirties- sitting next to his bed. Virgil's gaze went to the door, which stood wide open. Nurses, doctors, and patients roamed about in the corridors. He was not alone.  
“Mornin’,” Virgil did his best straightening up in bed. The man did not help.  
“Mr. Foley-“  
“Name's Virgil.”  
“Virgil,” the guy acknowledged. “I’m Detective De La Cruz of the Gainesville Police Department. I hear you had a rough night last night.”  
Virgil snorted.  
“Do you remember what happened?”  
Virgil squinted in concentration. The visions of last night swam in his head, but not clearly. "No...Sort of." Virgil's head pounded. "There was this guy...he was looking to make a buy...I guess."  
“And did you happen to have anything?”  
“Good lord, no. I think he was short of funds. He asked me for money, Told him I didn’t have any. I was a means to an end.”  
“And did you?”  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t about to give it to him.”  
“How do you know he was looking to make a buy?” Detective De La Cruz leaned forward, hands folded on his knees.  
“Another guy down the block… he kept looking at him like he was afraid the guy would leave.”  
"Mr..."  
"Virgil."  
"Virgil," De La Cruz amended. "Were you alone last night?"  
"No. I was with my ex for a while... But we broke up. I left the restaurant without him." Virgil gave the name and address of the restaurant. A small pang of regret-filled Virgil. He wouldn’t be able to go back to the place any time soon.  
"Sorry to hear about your boyfriend.”  
Virgil nodded.  
"Do you think we could talk to him?"  
"If you can find him," Virgil whispered.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing." He gave the detective Scott's name, address, and phone number.  
"One more thing," he flipped pages back of his note pad, searching. "Do you know a man by the name of Logan Sanders?"  
"You mean Dr. Sanders? What about him?"  
“Dr. Sanders is the one who found you. Or so he says. Do you believe he had anything to do with this?”  
“Uh, no. I barely met the man. He is an assistant professor at UF. He seems like an honest guy, a little stressed true, but fair.”  
Please, help me!  
A nurse came in and told Mr. De La Cruz it was time for the interview the end. She walked to Virgil’s bedside, taking his vitals.  
"There is one thing," Virgil hedged.  
"Yes?"  
"Um, the last thing I remember is a guy saying 'funny, I thought you said you had no money. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to tell a lie?' He had pocked marks...missing teeth." Virgil's strength to say anything more waned.  
The detective wrote down the details and rose from the chair. “Okay, everything sounds good. Give me a call if you can remember anything else." He handed Virgil a card. “Rest up and take care.”  
Virgil nodded. He tried to lift his hand to give his two-finger salute. The wires prevented him from doing it.  
“You doing alright, Mr. Foley?” The nurse said.  
He stayed silent but nodded, leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
The nurse finished a few minutes later. Virgil noticed his phone lying on a table by his bed; he picked it up and dialed. He was a little surprised the guy didn't steal it.  
“You have reached Declan Foley. Please leave a message at the beep.”  
“Hey, dad, I’m not too sure if you know, but something happened last night. Can you pick me up? I... the car is at the house. Please call." He slid the End icon, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.


	4. Angels and Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns of his Dad's intentions and meets a guy in a onesie. Roman destroys his bedroom searching for the one thing he needs the most and finds something he doesn't need at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're coming back, thank you. If you're new, welcome, I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any constructive criticism feel free to comment. And remember Kudos and comments are more than appreciated.

A foghorn alarm sounded, scaring the growing number of patients and family members now in the waiting room. Logan fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket and slid the Dismiss icon. "Sorry," he murmured.  
Seven o'clock. Officially, Logan had been awake for twenty-six hours, if one did not count the intermittent fifteen-minute naps he caught. He talked to Patton about going back to the house, but his friend wouldn't hear of it. Declan Foley’s inability to accept his son all but cemented Patton's involvement. He hated homophobia of any kind, especially from a parent.  
  
Patton had found a bank of chairs to spread out and rest his head. Logan's jacket made a makeshift pillow, while his onesie more than kept him warm.  
  
Logan smiled. Leave it Patton to bolt from the house in his nightclothes, all dignity forgotten.  
Detective De La Cruz had come out about an hour ago and interviewed Logan one more time. He answered questions as best he could, given the circumstances. Logan did not believe they thought him a suspect, but he would keep communication open just in case.  
  
The question now was: where was Virgil going to stay? Did he have friends? More understanding relatives? Logan and Patton would do their best in helping him get where he needed to go.  
  
Speaking of which, he gently nudged his friend.  
  
"Hey, Pat, what time do you have to be at the library today?"  
  
"Calling in," came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Patton lifted his head. "I'm head of my department, I can do what I want."  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
"What time is your first class?"  
  
"Not 'till ten."  
  
Patton pulled himself to a sitting position.  
  
"Lo-Lo?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Do you know if he has anywhere to go?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"Patton..." Logan did not like where this was heading.  
  
"Why not! I have an extra room."  
  
"Patton, the extra room is your studio where you film your show."  
  
"It has a trundle bed, you know. We can rearrange the furniture, make it more comfortable. Come on, Logan, Cookie will love him."  
  
"That dog loves two things: sleep and food."  
  
"She loves you," Patton pouted.  
  
"Do I need to remind you what she did to my shoes?"  
  
Patton huffed. "Not this again. She said sorry."  
  
Cookie had ignored him for two weeks, which made Logan more than happy. If Patton considered her behavior an apology…  
  
Logan turned to face Patton. As soon as he saw his puppy dog pout Logan’s newly strengthened resolve crumbled. "Look...we're not sure what's going to happen. He may already have somewhere to go. A friend's house. He seemed friendly with Joan and Talyn. Perhaps they are on their way. He could have called a more understanding relative."  
  
Patton stared at him as if wounded.  
  
"Patton, he's not your son! Hell, you don't even know him."  
  
Patton's eyes lowered. "I understand, but it hurts knowing someone out there did this, and his dad doesn't even care."  
  
Logan drew his friend in for a hug and inhaled. Patton smelled of chocolate chip cookies; his signature fragrance. Home.  
  
"Patton," Logan hesitated. "If you want this, and it is acceptable to Virgil...and he has nowhere else to go...then I do not mind a new roommate. Until he can find other accommodations."  
  
Patton nearly fell out of his seat, bouncing up and down so fast. "Thank you, Lo-Lo." He grabbed hold of Logan in a hug and squeezed. "You won't regret this."  
  
Logan hoped not.  
  
"Virgil Foley."  
  
The same doctor from the previous evening came in. His spry demeanor had been replaced by a drained and haggard one. Logan waved him over.  
  
"Mr. Foley is awake. His injuries are not as dire as previously thought. He showed no signs of internal bleeding or hemorrhaging."  
  
Patton let out a relieved breath. Logan nodded, happy to hear some good news.  
  
"He does have a concussion, so he needs to have someone watch out for him for a few days."  
  
"How do you factor the major blood loss?" Logan asked.  
  
"The amount of blood you saw is typical for a head injury, but the wound itself is small. The bruises and lacerations will heal with time, although they will hurt like hell for a while. His right leg is messed up. He has a sprained ankle and a dislocated knee. Both will require a cast and some physical therapy, but all in all, Mr. Foley is a lucky man."  
  
Logan watched as Patton took in everything the doctor told them.  
  
"Oh," he said as if an afterthought, "he might want to talk to a therapist about what happened. Be sure he makes an appointment with his primary care physician for a referral."  
  
"Doctor, when will he be released," Logan asked.  
  
"The paperwork is going through now."  
  
"So soon," Patton asked.  
  
"Nothing else we can do,” he said kindly. “Now, it's up to him." He patted Patton's shoulder. "He should be ready within the hour. Would you like to see him?"  
  
They both nodded. The doctor escorted them down the hall.

******************************

Three miles away, Roman Sanders stood shirtless, in his tighty-whities, digging in the depths of his walk-in closet. Scripts, memorabilia, and other documents littered his four-poster bed. Papers- mostly discarded receipts and candy wrappers, covered the floor. Where were his headshots?  
  
Three years ago, when he moved back to Gainesville- with his tail between his legs- he had been careful about packing what he deemed relevant. So, where were those damn headshots? Belinda didn't have them. Despite their nasty break-up, Roman knew she would never sabotage his comeback. He was capable of that on his own, thank you very much.  
  
"Ow, shit!" He sucked the small amount of blood from his finger. The papercut stung. The box which caused the injury did not seem to care. He opened the case, hoping to find his lost items. What he discovered, however, made his heart skip. Their –his- junior prom photo: complete with a cheap-looking tux, a beautiful woman, and a balloon rainbow in the background.  
  
On the back of the photograph, she'd written: 

**Love you always, my knight. **  
  
**From Belinda. **

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them away. He closed the box and gently put it back in its place. Slowly, he got up and started to clean the tornado of papers. The music Roman put on, a dance mix, helped keep the rhythm.  
  
Roman and Belinda- Belinda and Roman. For a few years, their friends could not say one name without the other. They were inseparable. King and Queen of both prom and homecoming. Theater Geeks. Football player and cheerleader. (Logan used to shake his head, and mime throwing up at all this perfection. Jealousy did not suit Logan, Roman decided.) She never minded his bisexuality. He admired her blind ambition. Talk about the blind leading the blind.  
  
The plan had been simple: one, move to New York; two, find an apartment; three, find an agent; four, be on Broadway. Roman’s Mom and Papa did not help any. They were annoyed with him because he chose not to go to college. Logan had been too busy saving the earth at his new job in Orlando. He never understood Roman's call to perform, anyway.  
  
So, he worked his ass off, working two jobs to pay for his bus ticket. Graduation came, and they both packed up and moved to the Big Apple.  
  
Belinda found a place to stay, with another couple of actors, and found an agent right away. He obtained one later. She landed the first a gig in a small off-off-off Broadway production of The Heidi Chronicles. The director liked her so much, he heeded her advice and cast Roman in his next production. They did two more shows for the director.  
  
Roman loved the freedom and the thrill of being on stage. He did a total of five shows in a little over a year. The work he did made him proud to have chosen the profession.  
  
His happiness turned sour around eighteen months in.  
  
The sharp memory still tore into his subconscious weekly. Roman had returned from his Saturday fencing class (Something he still maintained thanks to Logan's and his involvement when they were kids) to come home to find the director in Belinda and his bed. Belinda entered the bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel.  
  
Confusion grappled his brain. "What's going on, Honey Bee?"  
  
"Um, Ro." She bit her lip, a good sign she was trying to think of a good excuse. "I didn't know you'd be home so soon."  
  
He glanced at the director, who finished jiggling himself into his pants. Pain ripped through Roman, like a hot poker.  
  
"Obviously." He paused. "My trainer canceled class, so I thought we could have a day together before rehearsals. I guess you had other plans."  
  
The silence grew palpable, as a thought occurred to him. "Is this the reason you keep getting cast in his shows... we keep getting cast."  
  
She lifted her head high but did not meet his eyes. "I'll have you know I got those jobs fair and square."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't start fucking till later." The director, who had finished dressing, approached him. He moved into Roman’s personal space, his breath hot with smoke, before whispering, "But she gives such great head, how could I refuse."  
  
Roman saw red and punched the guy. The asshole fired him on the spot.  
  
Roman tried making it on his own. Months of auditioning told him one thing: his reputation had turned to crap. Too much of a hothead, they said. Immature. His agent dropped him. Three months later, he bought a single bus ticket and headed back to Florida.  
  
Unfortunately, his parents-excited for their retirement- had sold the house he and Logan grew up in and bought an RV to travel the United States. Roman shuttered at the thought of asking his brother for help. He’d never trusted Belinda.  
  
Thank god for Patton, the beautiful puffball. He insisted Roman live with him until he could form a plan to reassemble his life. He’d found a job as a singing waiter. It wasn't grand, but it paid the bills. And after a long back and forth with admissions, he enrolled in UF the next fall to start on his Bachelors of Fine Arts degree with a Minor in Education. (Look ma, another teacher.) He even helped Patton with his show once in a while.  
After his freshman year, he rented the space next to Patton, who owned both halves of a duplex. Patton had inherited the building from his late uncle, who had hoped Patton and his son, Emile, would be close. Emile lived in Alachua, happy in his therapy practice.  
  
As far as his dating life, he managed. Boys, girls. Nobody special. Such a pathetic life for someone who once considered himself a knight.  
  
His cell rang.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hi, Roman, this is Dom."  
  
Dominick worked with him at the restaurant, and Roman liked him well enough.  
  
"Hey, Buddy, what's up?"  
  
"Can you cover me tonight?"  
  
"Ah, man, I don't know..." He glanced around the room.  
  
"Dude, please. I have to study for a major test already, and it's kicking my ass." The pleading in his voice broke any other objections.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Sounds like a deal, buddy."  
  
They worked out the details. Roman hung up and sighed. Might as well have something to do because this endeavor failed! He walked back to the closet and opened the box. He took the prom photo and proceeded downstairs to the stove. The burner heated, as he held the picture toward red metal. It slowly ignited. Roman pulled it away and watched as the past burned in his fingers. He blew out the last of the flames.  
  
He could talk to Patton and see if he had any ideas. Meanwhile, he needed to stop and head to the shower. He had a class in an hour.

******************************

Virgil let out a growl of frustration, as he hung up his phone. His dad finally answered the phone only to tell Virgil he no longer lived with him; Virgil could pick up his stuff on Saturday as his father had a meeting to attend in San Diego. The second in one week.  
  
Now what? He could call Joan. They would help. No, they couldn't. Talyn had moved in a month ago, and space was tight. Aunt Rachel? No. She had never forgiven him or his dad for letting Jax run away. Camden? Nope. He had driven to New Hampshire to visit family. Virgil closed his eyes, his head pounding. Scott wouldn’t work.  
  
It made Virgil sad to realize how few people in his life were close enough he could go to in time of need. When Virgil and Jax were little, it seemed so many. Family and friends came in and out of the house at all hours of the day and night. Most times, it had to do with his mom. She had been the sweetest person Virgil had ever known, and not because she loved him with all her heart, which she did. People remembered her as kindhearted, generous, and a person who would help anybody in need without exception.  
  
One time she made a small shelter for a pregnant feral cat about to give birth. She wanted to bring it inside, but dad had put his foot down. "Damaris, my darling, that thing is wild; you are lucky I don't call the pound." They had argued for three hours. In the end, he let her build a makeshift tent away from the elements. He did not help. When the kittens were born, she crated both mom and babies and took them to the vet and eventually a no-kill shelter where she helped find them all homes. She wanted nothing more than adopt them herself, but his dad put his foot down.  
  
She believed in loving people as they were, not how you wanted them. When Jax came to her with his announcement, she had hugged him tight and whispered she'd always wanted another son. She never told her husband, telling Jax he had the freedom and right to reveal himself to whom he wanted. The asshole had found out after her death.  
  
Damaris passed away, and people stopped coming. The house, once filled with love and laughter, became filled with anger and sadness. Virgil ached from missing her.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!"  
  
Virgil looked up to see a grown man in a cat onesie. "Sorry, the children's ward is on a different floor," he said.  
  
"Oh, silly, I'm here to see you." He entered the room, smile firmly in place.  
  
Virgil searched for the call switch next to him, his thumb hovering over the red button.  
  
The man approached him, hand out. Virgil gripped the hand offered and shook. On closer inspection, the guy looked familiar, but he couldn’t think of where.  
  
"I'm Patton," He said. "And you must be Virgil. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"Patton!" He knew that voice. Professor Sanders entered the room, breathing heavily. "You're going to scare him. Please refrain from making the situation worse. He's had enough trauma for one evening."  
Patton’s whole body deflated. Virgil had an acute sensation to make the man smile once more.  
  
"It's okay he didn't scare me," Virgil lied.  
  
"Good to hear, I guess." Professor Sanders adjusted his glasses. He put his hand on the Patton's back, making slow circles. The man slowly straightened, his face content. "You'll have to excuse my friend, he excites easily."  
  
Virgil offered Patton a small smile. Patton's thousand-watt grin came back in full force. "S'all good. Hey, thanks for helping me out, man. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Virgil. I did what any person would do."  
  
Virgil doubted it.  
  
_Help me, please!_  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Virgil had no clue as to why the educator still hung around.  
  
"Kiddo, do you have anywhere you can go? We'd be happy to take you where you need to."  
  
Did they know about dad? How?  
  
"Virgil, last night, your father arrived at the hospital, and well..."  
  
"Let me guess...You know he kicked me out."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Listen, I appreciate all you've done, but I'll figure it out."  
  
Patton looked at him right in the eye. "Oh, you have a place to go? Great."  
  
"Well, no. But, there are places I can go until I’m on my feet."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Shelters."  
  
"Do you know if they have a room available? Those places can fill up fast."  
  
“A park bench--- my car." (Although, he had no idea how he'd retrieve it. It sat, parked, at the house.) "At least till I can rent a place on my own, I have a job. The hours are good. Also, I have a friend on vacation, but he'll be home in a few days. I can ask him."  
  
Patton stood stock still waiting for Virgil to run out of excuses. "Listen, Virgil... Can I call you Virge?" Patton asked in a friendly tone.  
  
Virgil nodded. Nobody had called him Virge since Jax left.  
  
"Virge, what your dad did is inexcusable. And we're not here to hurt you. If anything, we want to help, always have. If you let us, we can provide a place for you to stay and heal. You know you're not working anytime soon. Not with your leg. How would you move around? You can't drive, and public transportation would be a fucking nightmare."  
  
Virgil hid his laughter, surprised at the potty mouth from a man wearing a cat onesie.  
  
"Give us a few days, and if you still want to call your friend when he’s back from vacation, we will gladly drive you. Promise."  
  
Virgil watched Patton and Professor Sanders. They seemed like a decent couple. _Mama, what do I do?_  
  
Virgil let out a huff.  
  
"You should know, Virgil, Patton does not take 'no' for an answer often." Logan's gaze never left Patton. Virgil briefly wished someone would look at him with such affection. Scott never did, come to think of it.  
"Okay, I'll go with you. But, huh, Camden will be back in a few days, and I'm sure he'll be able to pick me up."  
  
Patton perked up. "Your friend's name is Camden? What's his last name?"  
  
"Foote. He's an old family friend." Their families had stayed in touch after Mama's death. He and Cam usually talked all the time, but he hadn’t seen his buddy in months.  
  
"Oh my, Lo-Lo, did you hear?"  
  
"I did. It is fortuitous, indeed."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Instead of answering the question, Patton pulled out a phone. Virgil marveled at the cover shaped like a pug with stars for eyes. "Hello, Cam-Cam, this is Pat, I have a question."  
  
Virgil and Logan were left alone, as Patton went out in the hallway to talk.  
  
"Is he always this persistent?" Virgil found himself smiling.  
  
"As long as I've known him." Professor Sanders had a faraway look on his face. "It seems Patton and you both are acquainted with Mr. Foote. He is Patton's assistant on his show."  
  
His show? Dawning came to him, and he grinned. "He's the Story Time Guy!"  
"Yes, he started the channel while attending the University of North Texas. It has continued to be a significant part of his life."  
  
Patton reentered and handed the phone to Virgil. He talked to Camden, who reassured him everything would be fine. "The guy is a sweet puffball, Virgil. Take a few weeks. Recover. Let me know how it goes. Do Joan and Talyn know what happened?”  
  
“No.” Guilt nagged at Virgil’s core. He should have called them.  
  
“I’ll tell them. You rest up, okay. Talk with you later.”  
  
An hour later, Virgil found himself in the back of Patton's car, where he could prop his leg. They dropped Dr. Sanders off at his Camry so he could be on time for his ten o'clock class. Patton treated him to a drive-thru breakfast, which Virgil consumed in all of three minutes, the grease dripping onto his shirt.  
  
Patton slid open the door; small houses and manicured lawns lined the neighborhood. Patton’s quaint abode aligned itself right in the middle. It’s a regular Norman “fucking” Rockwell painting.  
  
"You ready, kiddo?"  
  
"As ready, as I'll ever be, Pop Star."


	5. The Professor Finds His Groove, The Student Meets a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up to new surroundings, while Logan gets his rhythm. Patton's repressed feelings come to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Virgil's dad is ultra transphobic and not understanding. (It's all in Virgil's memory)

"No, no, no, no." Logan raced to a group of giggly girls surrounding a beaker. "Let's not do that, please, unless you'd like to lose your eyebrows."  
  
"Dr. Sanders, am I doing this correctly?"  
  
"I'll be there in a moment, Mr. Killion." Logan returned his attention to the group in front of him. After he assessed the situation, he reiterated what the group needed to do. Pleasantly enough, they started to calm and listen.  
  
Logan mentally cursed the person who decided to schedule a lab before the lecture, especially for a basic chemistry course. Half the students never took chemistry in high school, and the other half couldn't remember what they had learned.  
  
He visited Mr. Killion, made his way toward the group with Ms. Cook and her partner Mr. Yardley, and moved around the room to see a raised hand in the front of the class. He found it interesting how smoothly he maneuvered the room answering questions, fixing mistakes, and generally enjoying helping young people learn. He was in his element, he thought. (Logan inwardly groaned at the thought of how much Patton would have liked the pun.) It helped that he paid more attention to the roster. Last night taught him how important it was to familiarize himself with his students.  
  
The freshmen, he was pleased to learn, were a lot more forgiving of Logan's lack of experience. They were a clean slate, so to speak, not having known Dr. Alverez at all. He found the situation comforting considering how his sleep deprivation and lack of hygiene could have ruined it; not to mention his total meltdown yesterday. Logan was shocked the students had yet to complain.  
  
This morning, he had been dropped off at his car around nine o'clock and had barely enough time to grab a bite at Taco Hell and drink strong coffee, before having to go to work and prepare for his first class. His circadian rhythm, along with his carefully crafted schedule, was now screwed. He vowed to get back on track in the next few days.  
  
Logan glanced at the clock on the wall. "Okay, everyone, I need all eyes on me," he made sure he had everybody's attention. "Everybody who is in this class is also in Dr. Alverez's lecture at 11:50, correct?” The students nodded. “Good to hear. I suggest we switch the lab and lecture times, to give more of a clarification on different subjects in the future. Would this be acceptable to everyone?"  
  
A general agreement went around the classroom. Logan nodded and dismissed the class early, knowing full well he would have to go over the experiment in the lecture. They had a long way to go if they expected to pass.  
  
He shoved papers into his knapsack, ready for the next class when he heard a small knock at the door. To his surprise, Joan, Talyn, and a few other seniors gathered at the entrance. Logan noticed Whitney stood in the back.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Joan stepped forward; they must be the spokesperson, he thought.  
  
"Hi," Joan said. "Uh, we heard what happened last night. Thanks for helping Virgil, It means a lot."  
  
"It was nothing. It is what any decent person would have done."  
  
"Exactly," Whitney piped up. "A decent person would help and not make judgments."  
  
Logan watched the redhead as she struggled with what to say next. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday. Stress has been getting to me lately."  
  
Logan doubted stress had been a factor in her behavior, but he kept his mouth shut on the topic. "Apology accepted. And I, too, offer my regrets. My first-day jitters took hold of me. I am clearly at fault. I will not let that will happen again. I will make more of an effort in the future." Logan offered a slight smile. She returned the gesture. "I am curious, how the news of Mr. Foley travel so soon? Did Virgil call you himself?"  
  
"Actually," Talyn said, "Camden called to let us know. We were worried when they didn't show up at the club. Joan tried to call their cells, but no answer."  
  
"They? I had no idea Virgil went by they/them pronouns."  
  
"No, no. Uh, Scott, Virgil's boyfriend. They were supposed to meet us after they ate."  
  
Logan, in his sluggish memory, had briefly forgotten about the man. "Hmm. I have a question. What do you know about his boyfriend?"  
  
"Not a lot, he keeps to himself when we go out," Joan replied.  
  
"He's kinda stand-offish," Talyn agreed.  
  
"Well..."Logan bit his lip. “Virgil was found alone, no Scott insight. Do you have an idea about what might have happened?"  
  
The group stayed silent. Logan knew he had nothing to do with the attack. Detective De La Cruz informed him and Patton the police had a suspect in mind. However, Logan could not shake the feeling Scott would have information the cops might want.  
  
"Hmm," Logan said, trying to cover up any uncomfortable silence. "If you would like to visit Mr. Foley, please come by and see him. He is taking his convalescence at my friend's residence. I am sure he would love the company." Logan smiled. "If his recovery goes as planned, then he will be back at school in two weeks."  
  
Giving out his and Patton's address was not the most intelligent course of action, but it would do wonders for Virgil's recovery. He took out a sheet of paper and wrote the address down. He handed it to Joan in hopes they might share it with the group.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. “I hope we can move forward, correct?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good, now I do not know what will happen with Dr. Alverez. The professor might join us or not." Logan continued. "In that case, I expect those who decided to leave early yesterday to meet up with those who stayed and find out what they missed. And please, read through the outline for the semester. If you'll excuse me, some of us need to arrive at our next destination,” Logan said his goodbyes and exited the classroom. 

******************************

_"Virge, when will it stop?" The tremble in Jax's voice was palpable. Dad continued to yell at the closed door._  
  
_"Phoebe! Stop the bullshit, and come out this door right now! I want to talk, that's all. I don't understand why you think this behavior is appropriate. You are a girl. Be proud!_"  
  
_Well aware that if he opened the door, his dad would be doing more than talk, Virgil kept it closed. He hugged his brother as tight as possible. Once again, he regretted the promise to Mama. Staying at the house to finish college not only hurt him but also his brother._  
  
_"Just a few more months, Jaxy, and then you can move out. You can leave. You'll be eighteen, and he can't touch you. You and Amy. Remember, your dream."_  
  
_Jax swiped at his tears, a torn binder in his lap. Their father had found the fabric hidden in Jax's closet and confronted him. When he told him what the garment did, Dad went nuts, took the scissors, and cut it in two. He'd been yelling ever since._  
  
_"I don't think I can last much longer."_  
  
_"No, Jaxy, don't say that." Virgil's heart hurt_  
  
_Jax hiccupped, his tears not stopping. Fuck it! Virgil stood and walked to his dresser drawer pulling it open. He took out an envelope. "I want you to have this."_  
  
_Jax opened the envelope. "I can't take this. You worked your ass off at the studio for this money." The total amount: thirteen hundred. Virgil had been saving for a motorcycle, but his brother was more important.  
"Please, Jaxy. I don’t need it anymore."_  
  
_“Thank you.”_  
  
_Jax held him tight throughout the night; their dad ignored._  
  
Amy and Jax left early next morning; leaving their phones behind. Virgil hadn't seen his brother in over a year.

******************************

The smell of bacon accompanied the sounds of someone chopping. Virgil stirred, burrowing under the blankets. Around his torso, something small and warm. He peeked under the covers. There, wrapped next to his hip, laid a pug. She stared at Virgil expectantly. He recognized the dog from earlier. She had been more interested in being fed than the fact another human-inhabited the house.  
  
"Come on, Cookie, time for a snack," a voice called out. Where had he heard that voice? He’d heard it from somewhere. Patton. Patton was the name. The Story Time Guy. Last night's events became sharper in his memory. Scott. Missing teeth. The breakup. “Funny, I thought you said you had no money.” Dad.  
  
Dr. Sanders and his partner had saved his ass.  
  
He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Whoa! When did rooms spin like a Tilt-a-Whirl? The pug wobbled over to his hand and lopped. He dutifully stroked her behind the ears. Virgil watched as she licked her lips then climbed down a doggy ladder located on the other end of the couch.  
  
Virgil and Patton had entered the house and realized there was no way he could climb those stairs. So, Patton had made a makeshift bed on his large sectional. As couches go, it was pretty comfy. Virgil remembered Patton leaving him to pick up his meds, and watching him as he took them. He must have conked out right after.  
  
. Patton had proven worse than any mother. Virgil smiled at the idea. His mother would have loved the YouTuber on sight.  
  
"Well, good afternoon, kiddo," Patton called out.  
  
"Afternoon?"  
  
"Yeppers. Three o'clock on the dot, to be exact. You hungry?"  
  
Virgil's stomach rumbled in response.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good. Sounds good." He reached for his crutches and clumsily tried to stand. He stumbled, tried to catch himself. Patton ran to his side in an instant.  
  
"Silly, you did not have to get up. I could have brought it to you."  
  
"True, but the doctor said I needed to be as mobile as possible." With the librarian’s help, they hobbled to the dining room table where he eased into a chair. Patton went back to the kitchen.  
"Where's Dr. Sanders?"  
  
"Logan? He's still at the college. Dr. Alverez finally decided to show up and wanted to visit with him for a few minutes.” Disapproval laced his voice. "He has to attend a staff meeting at four o’clock and won’t be home until later this evening. Poor guy will be exhausted."  
  
"Hm." Virgil winced as pain shot through his shoulder.  
  
"Pain meds are on the table. I'll have the water in a sec."  
  
"Ooookay." He grabbed the bottle and read the instructions: two capsules every six to eight hours as needed. Oh, boy.  
  
He glanced up to see a double-decker BLT with chips and a glass of water. Patton sat next to him. His plate was identical. Virgil grabbed the bottle of pills and took another dose. He gagged at the chalky taste.  
  
Wanting to get the bad taste out of his mouth, Virgil sank his teeth into the sandwich and sighed: it tasted like heaven.  
  
"Is it okay?"  
  
"Good lord, Pat, this is delicious." He took another bite.  
  
Patton beamed.  
  
"Paaaatttton." The call was loud and long. A door slammed open, and a prince entered the castle. Virgil shook his head. He came to the conclusion he was hallucinating.  
  
"Where have you been?! I came by this morning, and you weren't home. I tried calling: nothing. Where have you been?"  
  
The most attractive man Virgil had ever seen stood before him. A prince charming incarnate: Tall, well built, handsome. Virgil suddenly found his mouth dry. Words, what were words? Where was his hoody? He needed to hide; hiding would be good. His mouth went slack.  
  
"Roman, hey buddy," Patton greeted the stranger like family. "I want you to meet Virgil Foley, our new roomie."  
  
_Stop staring, you idiot_  
  
Prince Charming turned to see him blushing like a dumbass.  
  
"Well, hello." His voice held a deep and rich resonate sound that sent shivers through Virgil’s spine. "Logan didn't tell me you were getting a new tenant."  
  
"I don't need to reveal any personal detail, but Virge had a rough night yesterday. He'll be staying with us for a while," Patton said.  
  
Roman’s eyes roamed to his cast, the bandage around his head, and the bruising around his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my, you sure did. I'm sorry that happened to you."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Virgil, this is Roman Sanders, Logan's brother."  
  
Professor Sanders's brother? If he squinted, he could see it. Maybe. The coloring was unquestionably the same. They had the same nose and the same intense stare. The difference came in the way they carried themselves. Roman exuded confidence, where the professor didn't.  
  
Roman stretched his hand out; Virgil took it. His hand felt soft yet firm. _What would those hands feel like on my skin?_ Virgil mentally slapped himself. WTF was wrong with him. He released the grip. "Hmm, nice to meet you."  
  
"You as well." His eyes lingered on Virgil a few seconds too long, and Virgil was okay with this. The moment ended, and Roman turned his full attention back to Patton.  
  
"Hey, Padre? Do you think I might borrow Camden tomorrow? I cannot find my headshots and need to get some made a.s.a.p. I hoped he might help me."  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, Cam-Cam is visiting relatives up north. He won't be back for a week or two. What's going on, anyway? Do you have a lead on a job?"  
  
"I don't want to say a lot, but I have an audition in a few days."  
  
"Oh, kiddo! I'm so excited for you!" Patton leaped from his chair and all but tackled Prince Charming in a bear hug. "What show is it? Is it professional? Is it local? Does Logan know?"  
  
The joy in the room vanished. The men separated, and Virgil noticed the uncertainty in Roman's face.  
  
"Ah, Pat, I would prefer it if you didn't say anything yet. It's not a guarantee, and you know how he is."  
  
Patton patted his shoulder. "Of, course, kiddo, I understand." He smiled sadly. "So, can you tell me a little bit about the show?"  
  
Roman's face lit up once more. "Do you know Thomas Sanders?"  
  
"Oooh, yeah, I love him; he is hilarious I wish I had met him at the last con I went to."  
  
"Yes, well, he has been hired to revive the University Avenue Theater. Rumor has it he is in the process of auditioning people for two companies: one for the adults, one for the kids. And guess what his first musical will be." Roman waited with bated breath for them to guess. "_Sweeny Todd!_" he blurted.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Neato, kiddo."  
  
"I mean, let's face it, Sweeny Todd is a role every baritone wants. It's the lead, it's meaty, it's dramatic, and it's a baritone! That's rare for the musical theater world. Anyway, this could be my way back on the boards, gentleman."  
  
He seemed so excited, Virgil hesitated in telling him Sweeny Todd played too old for him. The character was at least forty.  
  
"What I need is to find someone to help me with my headshots. Let's face it: I have no money, and time is limited. There has to be a way. "  
  
Virgil studied him. One thing for sure, Princey could go from zero to one-hundred in a minute and vice versa. He smiled until he found himself saying, "I can help with your headshots." Princey and Patton turned to look at him. "I mean if you want me to," Virgil muttered, finding his lap more interesting. Cookie stood under his feet, waiting for the next bread crumb to drop.  
  
"Can you honestly help me?" He looked so hopeful.  
  
Virgil nodded. "Sure. I have done a few headshots before for friends of mine. Hell, I know Cam and we get along mainly because of our love of photography. He’s talented."  
  
"Of course, you're better, right?"  
  
He smirked. "Sure, Princey." I did not say that out loud, did I? Oh, god, I did! Idiot.  
  
"Princey? I like it; it has a nice ring to it."  
  
Patton rolled his eyes, obviously used to Roman’s dramatics.. He rose from the table, went to the kitchen, and started cleaning the dishes: Cookie followed.  
  
"I mean, I have to grab my equipment on Saturday, but we could do it on Sunday. If it's okay with Patton, that is; I'm gonna need his help getting the backdrops set up."  
  
"Fine with me, kiddos, sounds like fun. I’ll make sure Logan is out of the house; we can go to get a coffee or something. He doesn’t need to know Roman is coming over.”  
  
"That would be good," Roman started for the door and turned. "Thank you, Virgil. It means a lot to me."  
  
Damn, his smile was addictive.  
  
They made plans for Sunday, and then Princey left for work.

******************************

Patton Picani was no fool; he saw how both Virgil and Roman reacted to each other. Too darn cute!!!! Not necessarily insta-romance, more like insta-attraction. But, if anyone deserved happiness, it was those two. He shipped it.  
  
Seven o’clock found Patton and Virge sitting on the couch watching Netflix, a bowl of popcorn laid between them. Luckily, Cookie slept in her bed, or otherwise, they'd have to fight for the snack. The sound of keys reverberated outside.  
  
"Hey, Lo."  
  
"What's up, Prof.?"  
  
"Greetings all," Logan entered the apartment, looking ready to drop.  
  
Patton rose from his position on the couch and put his arm around Logan’s waist. "Up you go, mister. It's bedtime for you."  
  
"Patton, I will be fine. Please, I'm quite hungry."  
  
"I’ll fix you a plate. Your job is to take a shower and go straight to bed. Those are your marching orders."  
  
It was a sign of how tired he was that Logan didn't object too much more.  
  
He walked Mr. Sleepy up the stairs, stumbling a bit. Junior Prom came to mind. Patton had to carry Logan to his room then as well. Logan’s boyfriend had broken up with him after nearly a year of dating. The boys skipped the rest of the dance and drove to Patton’s house. Thirty minutes in and they had learned where Uncle Pat kept his good stash of liquor. They spent the rest of the evening taking turns throwing up in Patton's bathroom. Fun times. His uncle had been livid.  
  
Patton heard the shower cascading in the bath, as he went to the drawer, pulling Logan's pajamas out.  
  
"Logan, did you have a better day today?"  
  
"Yes. The freshmen were more forgiving than the seniors. However, the seniors from my first class came to see me: they apologized. I asked for forgiveness as well. Forgive and forget as they say.” The beating of the water muffled Logan's voice, but Patton tried his best to listen.  
  
"Super, Lo. Do you think this is something that could be long term?"  
  
"Patton, I will stay the year. You know my ultimate goal is to go back to research. Hopefully, Leo will call soon." Leo was his boss/business partner from his previous job. Leo’s goal was to find the funding for their research and return hiring Logan back as a lead. He hadn't called in weeks.  
  
Patton sighed. "Yes, I know. Uh, Lo, I'll go get your dinner."  
  
"Thank you, Pat."  
  
He headed back downstairs. The meatloaf, his mom's recipe, still felt warm to the touch. The potatoes were a little lumpy, but what could he do? No room for a stand mixer in his kitchen.  
"Patton, can I ask you something?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Sure, kiddo." He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton.  
  
"How long have you and the professor been together?"  
  
Clang. _Shoot_, Patton reprimanded himself. He did not need to be dropping glasses. "Virge, silly, we're not a couple."  
  
"Really?" Virgil sounded dubious.  
  
"Nah," why was his voice cracking? "We've been friends for years, though. Fifteen years to be precise. He's like a brother to me." Why did that sound so incorrect?  
  
"Oh, sorry." Virge returned his attention to_ Big Hero Six._  
  
"No prob, bob."  
  
"Pat, do you happened to have my dinner ready?" Logan sounded even more exhausted than when he arrived home.  
  
"Coming, Lo-Lo." He finished warming the food and climbed the stairs.

******************************

Later in the night, Logan slept soundly in his room, his snores echoing the empty halls. Virgil had taken his meds and also slept like the dead.  
The computer's ambient light glowed, as Patton typed. He wrote best when people were resting and taking care of themselves. He ignored the skip in his chest and sipped his water. 


	6. Not Every Family is Related Nor are They Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton throws a party. Logan is concerned about his brother. Virgil moves in. Roman has issues.

Saturday morning brought thunderstorms and solitude. Virgil delighted in both. He regretted he did not have his favorite camera on him. It was trapped at his dad’s house.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the visit planned later in the day. However, that hell fest would have to wait.  
  
At the moment, his thoughts lingered at the fiasco of Friday Fun Night. Once a month, Patton hosted a small gathering for friends and family. People came and went as they pleased, but it gave the librarian a boost of self-esteem as he flitted around meeting new people and taking care of the old.  
  
  
  
Last night had been no different: Roman had dominated the karaoke machine while Emile Picani, Patton's cousin, and Logan spent the whole evening talking about the food industry and its effects on the general mental health of young people. Virgil, Joan, and Talyn piled in front of the TV playing games like Crash Bandicoot and Kingdom Hearts. Some people played a lively game of Twister in the corner. The food had been delicious, and the drinks were free-flowing. Everything had been perfect until he fucked up.  
  
_"Why am I so bad at this," Virgil hit X several times and hoped for the best._  
  
_"Let's face it, dude, you suck at this game." Joan patted his leg._  
  
_Virgil let out a growl. "Fine, it's Talyn's turn." He passed the controls to his friend._  
  
_"Virge?_"  
  
_Virgil looked up to see Roman standing to the side, waiting to talk without interrupting._  
  
_He nodded in acknowledgment._  
  
_"Could we talk for a minute?" _  
  
_"Shoot."_  
  
_Talyn’s character died a spectacular death, so they passed the game control to Joan._  
  
_"Um..." Roman stood with an expectant look on his face._  
  
_"Okay."_  
  
_Talyn handed Virgil his crutches, and he pulled himself to standing as best he could. They found a space next to the staircase._  
  
_"Listen, Virge, we're still on for Sunday, right?_"  
  
_"Don't worry, Princey. Tomorrow we're going to get my stuff. And Patton says he can help me move the rest of the equipment down here."_  
  
_Roman let out a deep breath. "Thanks again._"  
  
_"It's cool." Virgil's stomach did a flip flop, his neck warmed as he noticed how close their bodies were. Patton needed to turn the heat down. He stepped back, turned around, ready to rejoin his friends. Roman's hand wrapped around his upper arm. Virgil licked his lips and turned back._  
  
_"Another thing, Logan doesn't need to know..._"  
  
_"Logan doesn't need to know what?" Professor Sanders stood by them, looking like he wanted through._

Virgil winced at the memory of what happened next. 

_"Not sure, Prof. Patton is going to let us use the living room for a photo shoot for his headshots. It's the least I can do for you guys helping me."_  
  
_"Why would you need headshots?” Dr. Sanders glared at his brother. “I thought you gave up professional make-believe for something more concrete." _  
  
_"Ihaveanauditionnextfriday." The words were said so softly, Virgil had barely heard them._  
  
_"Roman," Logan began. "I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson with the disaster in New York. Your ex-girlfriend and that so-called director did enough damage to your psyche."_  
  
_Ex-girlfriend? Virgil's burgeoning hopes dashed. Damn!_  
  
_"This is different, Logan. Believe me. T-that was personal. Thomas is a young actor and director and proven to be a great guy. I think..."_  
  
_Logan's voice carried. "And you brought Patton into this as well. Virgil? The man is recuperating, and he surely..."_  
  
_"I don't mind," Virgil tried._  
  
_"Logan, please, calm down." Patton had come over and laid a hand on his arm. The gesture seemed to soothe him somewhat._  
  
_"Patton, how can you condone this?"_  
  
_"Lo-Lo. It'll be good for him for his mental health. He's passionate about this. He deserves his dreams too."_  
  
_"But, Roman, you were hurt so bad, why put yourself through it again."_  
  
_"You are not Mom and Papa. You can't tell me what to do."_  
  
_Logan straightened his tie. "While I know I am not your parent, I am the closest thing you have at the moment. I say this out of love: focus on what you have, not some pipe dream. Now, if you'll excuse me." Professor Sanders swept passed Roman and up the stairs_.  
  
_The hurt in Roman's eyes said everything. He hung his head, seized his jacket, and left the house without a word. Virgil moaned. He should have kept his mouth shut._  
  
_"I didn't mean to." Virgil had no idea what had happened._  
  
_"I know, kiddo." He patted Virgil on his strong shoulder._

**'Pick up the phone, fucker!'** rang throughout the silence. Virgil needed to download a new ring tone and soon. Joan thought they were funny!  
  
He slid the phone icon to the right.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Virge, what happened to ya?"  
  
_Oh, shit_!  
  
"Starley, hi. Uh."  
  
"You were scheduled last night, and again, this morning. Everything okay?"  
  
Starley managed the Starlight Cafe, a small coffee house located near the UF campus. She had proved to be a fair and decent supervisor so far. The problem was, he had only worked at the shop for two months; his job as a photographer's assistant had ended at the end of the previous semester. He didn't think a no show would look good, let alone two.  
  
Virgil told her everything. The attack, the change of address, the broken leg.  
  
"Oh, wow,” she paused. “…And you don't have any sick leave yet, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
A few moments of uncomfortable silence stretched on.  
  
"Okay, this is what we'll do. I'm going to take you off the roster for now. When you are ready, give me a call, and we can do a rehire. You're a hard worker: I don't want to lose you. Does that sound reasonable?"  
  
Virgil mumbled in agreement. He hung up. Great. Could shit be any worse?

******************************

"I'm shocked you showed up," Roman stated, lacing up his shoes, pulling up his socks to the edge of his knickers.  
  
Logan entered the locker room, his duffle bag shoved over his shoulder. "I have not missed a fencing lesson since I was fourteen years old, no matter where I have lived. I don't plan to miss one." He pulled out the pieces of his uniform and proceeded to change. Roman couldn't stand the sight of him, so he exited the locker room. He leaned against the wall and watched other fencers.  
  
Logan had started fencing lessons at the age of five. The doctors had told Mom and Papa it would be good for his balance and coordination. And for the most part, it helped. On the mat, or Piste, as it was called he slew. Fast. Agile. Calculating. Fierce.  
  
When Roman came along, his parents enrolled him as well. All Roman wanted to do was play with a sword, not necessarily learn the art of fencing. What seven-year-old doesn't want to play with swords?  
  
He tried to follow in his brother's footsteps. Logan’s accomplishment always left him both in awe and a bit jealous. Logan had graduated high school a semester early and went straight to MIT. He finished MIT at the top of his class and had a job waiting for him. He'd worked at the research center until his department shut down due to funding. Their parents gushed about their Doctorate toting son any chance they could.  
  
Roman desperately wanted his parents to look at him the way they did Logan. However, no matter how much he studied; how many roles he played; or good his grades were, he never felt good enough. They loved him- as a second child. A second child not good enough.  
  
Ten minutes later, Logan met Roman outside in the practice room. "Let's go!"  
  
"Epee?"  
  
"Sabre."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Roman shook his head: Logan could be such a jackass. Roman found a weapon that felt supple in his hand. The Piste in the middle of the room had no one on it.  
  
Roman lowered his mask. They walked over to the mat and positioned themselves into the En Guard stance.  
  
"Ready, old man?" Roman smirked.  
  
Logan attacked, causing Roman to move back quickly. He parried and tried to counter-attack with a riposte, but Logan's speed proved too much. He made a successful strike on Roman’s torso. Logan: 1 Roman: 0  
  
The actor never understood how Logan could be so damn fast on the mat but still tripped over his own feet off of it.  
  
  
Roman walked back to the En Guard line. Steel crossed steel as Roman lunged. Logan leaped out of reach. He took this as his chance. Hit after hit after hit, Roman pressed him toward the run off. A slash of the sabre across the arm. Logan: 1 Roman: 1  
  
The brothers fought three more rounds. Roman lunged, attacked, and feigned: anything to allow his frustrations to be released. He heaved, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
“Why doesn't he ever take me seriously?”  
  
"What?" Logan halted, lifting his mask.  
  
Roman stopped. He closed his eyes as he realized he spoke out loud.  
  
"How can you believe such nonsense?" Logan looked as if he'd been smacked. "Roman," He paused. "Roman, I have always taken you seriously." Again a pause. He looked as if he didn’t know what to say. "It’s what scares me."  
  
Roman looked away. A hole tore into the strip they were dueling, something he had not noticed when they started. "Uh."  
  
"You were so passionate in high school; no one could tell you anything. Mom warned you about Belinda. Papa and I talked to you about following her to New York, about going to college instead. Everything we said fell on deaf ears. You moved, despite the fact you were accepted into the University. And then..."  
  
"I messed up."  
  
"She hurt you! Belinda made it appear you were getting these roles on your own. What if you’re rejected again? I hear it is a common occurrence in the entertainment business."  
  
"Then, I get rejected. Lo, I am more than aware of how competitive this business is. I'm talented enough to make it. People told me so. Real people in the business. I,” he swallowed, “most importantly, I know it. Anything that happened was my fault. I hit the son of a bitch. And as far Belinda is concerned, she's not a part of this. Last I heard she moved to Daytona Beach with her cousin. Logan, I know I can do it. I merely need some support."  
"Have you talked to Mom about it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She didn’t like it, but she said she'd be available if I needed her. Same with Papa."  
  
Logan's eyebrows furrowed, no doubt thinking about how to proceed. "Fine, you have my reluctant support. But, promise me one thing."  
  
Roman stared.  
  
"Don't be impulsive and quit school or your job. It will serve you well later down the road."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A foghorn sounded. Logan glanced at his phone. "Guess it's time to go help Virgil." He started toward the locker room.  
  
"Guess it is. Oh, and Logan," Roman called out to the retreating figure. He turned around. "I will beat you next week."  
  
"We'll see." Logan smirked before turning back towards the locker room.

******************************

Virgil lived exactly six point five miles from Patton and the Sanders' brothers. However, the treatment he received in each house remained light-years apart.  
  
The rain had evaporated by late morning. Patton arrived home first, with Joan and Talyn in tow. And a U-Haul. It wasn't large but big enough to retrieve his stuff, including most of his photography equipment.  
  
"Patton, how am I supposed to pay you back for all this?"  
  
The librarian waved the question away and silently led the three into the living/dining room combo and started making plans. When Logan and Roman had come home, the professor took over. The organization of this man astounded Virgil as he found a way to fit everything into the van in one trip.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the planning, the doorbell rang. To his shock, people flooded into the small duplex, people he knew. The crew included three ex co-workers, Whitney, and Starley. Joan, it seemed, had opened their mouth and told Patton where Virgil worked-had worked. They filed out the door and headed to his father’s house.  
  
Now here he was, sitting in the foyer of what was his childhood home. Virgil dug inside his borrowed jacket pocket and reached for his fidget cube, only to remember he no longer had one.  
  
It was a little surreal to be resting his ass on an antique chair his mother had hated, directing people to where to find his stuff; what he wanted, what he didn’t. In all fairness to the people involved, they listened and did not ask too many questions.  
  
"Virge, are these yours?"  
  
Logan and Patton held a stack of photos he'd taken a few years ago. His stomach clenched as if sucker punched. He remembered these. Jax, his girlfriend Amy, and Virge had gone to the park. The high school sweethearts looked so in love, Virgil wanted to catch the moment. Virgil sighed, handing the photos back to Patton.  
  
"Yeah, this is my brother and his girlfriend. We were messing around and having fun. I wanted to take a picture of young love." It sounded so sappy when he said it out loud.  
  
The best friends looked at each other.  
  
"We didn't know you have a brother. Awesome.” Patton grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Your father mentioned your mother and a sister, but no brother. He said they had both passed on." Logan adjusted his glasses. "He was not kind."  
  
Virgil's face contorted. The heat in his gut grew to include his neck, jaw, and face. He clenched his fists, wanting to throw something. Preferably his father, out a window.  
  
When he found his voice, he whispered. "My mother did die...two years ago of cancer."  
  
Logan glanced at Patton.  
  
"My ‘sister’,” Virgil made quotation marks at the word sister, “realized her correct pronouns were he/him in his eighth-grade year. He planned to start the change in adulthood. Mama loved him fiercely. Most of the family tried to be supportive, even if they didn’t totally understand.  
  
“However, my dad,” Virgil’s voice broke, “my dad never accepted him. After mom died, Jax couldn't handle the shit he said. All the small jabs, the lectures, the yelling. He ran away right before his eighteenth birthday. He's not dead, he's in hiding, afraid of what dad might do. I haven't seen him since, but we talk online. He uses public libraries. I have no idea where he is living. Too risky."  
  
"Oh, Virge. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any pain,” Patton bit his lip in sadness.  
  
"Yes, I, too, apologize. I did not mean to cause discomfort."  
  
Virgil breathed in and out. Several seconds passed before he could open his mouth. “It’s okay. I'm sorry too. It still hurts, you know. Um, can I see those again?"  
  
Patton handed the photographs over. Virgil ran his hand over the picture of Jax. His cheeks dampened with tears; he wiped them with the edge of his sleeve.  
  
"Um, the deal was, I had to stay and finish school. Mama thought it would be good for my future.” He shook his head. “Anyway, we'd have both have left as soon as he turned eighteen if we could. Dad told me, as long as I lived under his roof, I couldn't look for him. That was his job. He was afraid Jax would bolt if I told him what dad was doing. But huh, I wanted to honor Mama’s wishes, but in doing so, I was stuck. Catch twenty-two."  
  
"But, Virge."  
  
Virgil looked up. Roman kneeled in front of him, compassion in those baby blues. "The deal is null-in-void, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed." Logan chimed in.  
  
"Huh." Virgil shook his head.  
  
"Dude, he's saying the promise to your mom doesn't count anymore because he threw you out," Joan said. Virgil’s stomach unclenched as he saw the other movers outside. It was just the five of them.  
  
"Yes, and since you are no longer living under this roof, you are free to find your brother."  
  
"Ooohhh, I can't wait to meet him." Patton squealed, clapping.  
  
"You mean, you'll help me?"  
  
Nods and a general agreement all around greeted his suggestion.  
  
"Of course. You're family now, warts and all," Roman said.  
  
Virgil looked at Joan.  
  
"How long have we known each other? You know we're going to help. We’ve wanted to forever." Joan obviously included Talyn.  
  
"Well, okay, I'll try and reach him, see what happens."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this lovefest," Starley said. She had walked in without anyone noticing leaning against the door jamb. "But, we're ready to go."  
  
"Okay, everyone," Patton became all business. "Time to get back to work."  
  
They filed out one by one. Virgil placed his key on the chair and turned the lock before closing it behind him. He piled in the back seat of his car, his bum leg resting on Talyn's lap. Joan drove while Roman navigated. The caravan drove down the street to his new life.

******************************

Sunday morning, Patton entered the living room, which was filled with absolute chaos. Logan stood behind the backdrops hooking one right after another.  
  
Virgil and Joan set up the tripod. Roman had yet to show up to help. Probably a little nervous. He had always been such a drama king growing up.  
  
Patton giggled when he remember Roman's first words to him: "Hark! Who goes there?" He had worn a white tee shirt and red tie wrapped around his torso like a sash, a plastic sword held tight in his grip. He guarded a room down the hall their mother had pointed Patton to.  
  
The kid had enchanted him so, Patton lowered to his knees and replied, "Kind Gentle Male, I am here to see Sir Logan. Do you know if he is in?"  
  
"Roman, what are you doing?" Logan's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah." All pretense of being a castle guard vanished. "You paid me a quarter to guard the door."  
  
"No, I paid you a quarter to go away." The door opened to reveal an extremely annoyed, very handsome older brother.  
  
"So, Patton, whaddya think?" Virgil pointed to the backdrop he had chosen to be first in the lineup: a muted white with a small granite pattern.  
  
Patton shook his head and got with the program. "Cool.”  
  
"It's not lively, but with his dark features, I thought it would be best."  
  
He showed him several more ideas, each of which had a different shade and different pattern. Virgil’s eye for detail impressed the YouTuber. Every backdrop would bring out Roman's best features. Hopefully, Roman would feel the same.  
  
Virgil was happier than Patton had ever seen him, and he made sense of this chaos. Also, he no longer wore his and Logan's hand me downs giving Patton a better look at the more authentic Virgil. Today he wore black from head to toe. His long purple bangs covered the eyeliner painted underneath his eyes. He handled his crutches better, too.  
  
"A Dark and Stormy Knight, indeed." Roman had entered. He stood, studying Virgil and his friends.  
  
"Virge? Yeah, I guess he does have the emo thing going."  
  
"He's gorgeous," Roman whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Patton. Um, nothing." Roman straightened up and went farther in the room. "Hello, everyone." Virgil introduced him to Joan and Talyn.  
  
"Hey, Lo-Lo. Why don't we take a walk, let them work,” Patton said.  
  
Logan tripped over the leg of the backdrop stand. He nodded, looking all the world ready to leave. They went outside. Patton interlaced their fingers together and started walking towards the end of the street.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you notice those two?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Roman and Virgil. They like each other."  
  
"Patton, do I detect a little match-making taking place,” mild disapproval laced his tone.  
  
He thought about it for a minute. "Nah, I think they're doing well on their own." He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan placed a small peck on top of his head. Patton found this interesting. Since bringing Virgil home, Logan did not mind PDA as much as he used to.  
  
Crisp and refreshing air blew around them, the sun bright enough, Patton wished he’d brought his shades. His palpitations had subsided in the last few days. Hopefully, the trend would continue. At the moment, he and his best friend walked together. Peace and contentment settled around them.  
  
Two hours, and a mocha latte, later the summer evening sun started setting.  
  
"Logan, why don't we ever see the stars? I know they exist."  
  
"Oh, well, Patton, there is something called light pollution. It is a direct result of the industrial revolution..." And off he went.  
  
Patton listened to Logan's explanation; light pollution sounded awful for both humans and wildlife. He sighed. Patton loved learning from Logan: it comforted him. During their college days, every Sunday, Logan would call Patton, and they would talk for hours. It had been the best part of his week.  
  
They rounded the corner to the sound of yelling.  
  
"Oh, lord," Logan halted.  
  
Patton opened his eyes to find Roman and Virgil outside, shouting at each other.  
  
"Listen, Princey, I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I am..."  
  
"You know what you are? You are an emo nightmare. Dark and Stormy Knight, my ass."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Roman stormed off to his part of the duplex and slammed the door.  
  
_Well, that didn't go as planned_!


	7. March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real flashback. Patton and Logan get to know each other.

"_Your brother is adorable," Patton gushed._  
  
_He stepped into Logan's room. The area was modest and clean: books lined two shelves with no clothes on the floor, bed made nice and neat. It was the complete opposite of his and Emile's cramped room. Between Patton’s volume of books and his cousin's cartoon plushies, pet rock, and comics, it was amazing they could see the floor._  
  
_"Who, Roman? I guess. More like irritating." Logan closed the door. Patton noticed He used one crutch at home; the other leaned into a corner across the room._  
  
_"So how long do you have to wear the cast?"_  
  
_"A few more weeks and then I'm free. I can't wait; it is annoying. And I can't practice which I hate."_  
  
_"Practice what?_"  
  
_Logan indicated a weapon mounted on the wall. "I fence."_  
  
_"Oh, wow. Neato!"_  
  
_He flushed. "Yes, it is a great sport. So, you ready to start?_"  
  
_"Sure._"  
  
_They gathered their homework and sat on Logan's bed. As Logan organized his papers, Patton couldn't help but realize how close they sat. Logan's shirt showed off his biceps. Patton wondered when his biceps would come in. Logan's pants covered most of his cast. Patton could smell cherry-flavored breath mints._  
  
_"What did you bring to work on?"_  
  
_"Uh," Patton unzipped his backpack and pulled out his geometry homework. "Can you help?"_  
  
_Logan examined the papers. "Yes, I can."_  
  
_"Awesome!"_  
  
_"Patton, how come I've not seen you at school before? I wracked my brain trying to figure out if I've seen you before, but, nada."_  
  
_"I just moved to Florida." A little white lie shouldn't hurt. Truthfully, he'd moved to Gainesville over a year ago with his Mama but lived in a different school zone. He'd moved in with Uncle Pat and Emile after Mama passed away._  
  
_He had been unhappy at his previous school. The kids had been awful, so he stayed by himself often. He'd transferred to this Middle School at the beginning of the new semester. Patton was a great deal happier._  
  
_However, he became skittish in trying to talk to anyone after what had happened at the previous school. He spent a lot of time alone. That's when he'd noticed Logan. He wasn't trying to be creepy; he questioned whether Logan would want to be friends. He was so smart, so sophisticated, Patton felt a little intimidated by him. When Logan had stopped coming to class, Patton worried. If it hadn't been for Zach Whitaker...who knows where they'd be. He’d probably be alone._  
  
_"Where are you originally from?"_  
  
_"Texas”_  
  
_"Ah, Texas. That's the twang I heard."_  
  
_"Yep, that's me, a twanging Texan." Patton tried to make him laugh, but Logan did not laugh._  
  
_"Patton, I'm glad you came. It's nice to start a new friendship," he paused. "It's hard for me to talk to people. So, try not to talk bad about yourself, okay. Please."_  
  
_"O-Okay." The boys looked at each other for the briefest of moments. "So, can you help?"_  
  
_As Logan patiently went over the rules of the rhombus and other quadrilaterals, Patton inwardly exhaled. For the first time since his Mama's death, he could relax._


	8. Job Offers and Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes a realization, while Patton hires a new employee. Roman has his auditions. Virgil is in deep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thanks for the well wishes. I am finally getting to feel like a human again, so yay. If this is your first time reading this story, I hope you like it. Also, if you like something, let me know. If you don't like something let me know. Any constructive criticisms will greatly be appreciated. Thanks again.

"You take one, and I take the other?" Patton asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm done with the Drama King. If he still is having issues, he can work them out on his own. Let us talk to Virgil."  
  
Patton ignored Mr. Grumpy Pants, grabbed his elbow, and tugged him towards the house.  
  
Virgil laid on the couch, absentmindedly petting Cookie, his eyes closed. His crutches lay haphazardly in the corner. Joan and Talyn were nowhere in sight.  
  
"What happened, Virge?" Patton whispered.  
  
"I have no fucking idea what I did." He sounded dejected. "Everything was going great, and then the lights were too bright, the backdrop too dull. The angle wrong. The clothes didn't fit. They're his clothes, for Christ's sake!" Virgil opened one eye. "Say, Logan, is your brother always this high strung?"  
  
Logan chuckled to himself. "Roman does not take stress well."  
  
Virgil raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm, I don't either apparently. I do know one thing, however. Roman does not mean to hurt anyone. He says and does things spontaneously without thinking of the consequences. Always has."  
  
"That does not excuse his behavior."  
  
"You are quite right, Virgil. I do not excuse this behavior or condone it; I only wish to offer a glimpse of his mental state. This audition for professional make-believe means a lot; I hope you can forgive him."  
  
"It’s okay, Logan. I understand."  
  
It was the first time Virgil had ever called him by his first name.  
  
"One thing I have learned over the years, Virge, is you have to push back with these boys. Don't let them bulldoze you, because underneath they are nothing more than big teddy bears."  
  
Logan blushed.  
  
"Hey, let's see what you've got here." Patton walked over and took the digital camera off the tripod.  
  
Logan made room for Patton to sit beside him on the smaller part of the sectional.

They perused one picture after another, and one thing became clear... "Virgil, I do not mean to be insensitive, but why in the world did you choose chemical engineering as your major? You have an eye of a professional. Roman's mischievous grin, the family jaw- you captured it all."

Virgil smiled. "Chemical engineering was my Mama's idea. She worked as a biochemist. She quit after her diagnosis. I do like science, and she thought it would be a great fit. After she died, dad convinced me to make it my final choice.”

"Virge, what would you have chosen for yourself?" Patton asked the question so softly Logan was unsure he'd heard correctly.

The silence stretched on for a full minute. "I would have chosen photography, maybe filmography. See, I love science and nature. But, I'd prefer capturing the natural moment in a photograph than study it in the lab. Same with people. I love seeing people at their best, at their worst. It's what inspires me. I always have a picture in my head."

Something clicked inside Logan. Virgil was talented; he had passion. Yet, to honor his mother and father, he abandoned his dreams. Could it be Roman fought against doing the same? He was passionate and wanted to continue his craft without interference. To have his family support him wholly.

Surely, Virgil's mother would want him to pursue a career path that made him happy. Otherwise, would resentment have settled between the two? Logan doubted it. Would bitterness gnaw between Roman and himself? More than likely.

"Hey, kiddo, I have a question,” Patton asked.

"What is it, Pop Star?"

"I have no idea when Cam-Cam is returning, and I wondered whether you'd like to help me out. Tomorrow is filming day, and I planned to ask Roman, but-"

"You want me to help?"

"Sure: it'll be fun. And it would be a great way of making some money."

Logan could practically see the wheels spinning.

After a few seconds, Virgil jutted his hand out, "you have a deal." They shook on it.

**** ****   


******************************

"Good morning, Starshine, time to wakey-wakey. We need an early start if we want to finish at a decent hour!"  
  
Consciousness came slowly, as Virgil took in Patton's outfit: blue polo, khaki pants, and gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. His glasses were the same. Now, this outfit was familiar: this was the Story Time Guy. The man had three million viewers and a loyal following. Jax had been a part of his Fan Art Friday twice. Virgil wondered if Patton had ever made the connection.  
  
"Okay, boss man," Virgil reached for his crutches. He headed to the bathroom as Patton made a quick breakfast.  
  
They ate breakfast, and a half-hour later, they limped up the steps one at a time. Patton held most of his weight, as Virgil held on for dear life to the rail.  
  
Patton's office consisted of a leather chair, a backdrop, an array of photographic equipment. And- for some reason- a trundle bed.  
  
"So, this is where the magic happens," Patton said, his hands outstretched wide.  
  
Virgil smirked, trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Really?"  
  
Patton tilted his head, like a puppy, confused. "Well, yes. Anyways, you should know we have two shows a week: one for adults, the other for kids six to sixteen. Comes to a total eight shows a month, plus an hour-long bonus monthly episode where I concentrate on fan creations, which is so cool: people can be so creative."  
  
The librarian's enthusiasm was so infectious Virgil couldn't help becoming excited about starting.  
  
"All right, we tape twice a month, the second and fourth Monday of the month..."  
  
As Virgil listened, ideas of what he wanted to do with the show revolved around in his brain. It was a heady feeling to know he was working on a successful show, even if temporarily.  
  
"So, where did you steal all this equipment, this is some sick stuff."  
  
Patton smiled. "A little here and there. And, no, I did not steal anything, silly,” he giggled. “The best thing to do is to ask questions of professionals, buy the right materials at a discounted price when available."  
"It still must have cost a bundle."  
  
He cleared his throat. "I received two small inheritances: one from my uncle, one from my grandma, who had saved some money after my mama died."  
  
Pain ripped briefly in Virgil's core as he absorbed what the man told him. He knew Patton’s hurt all too well. "I'm sorry."  
  
“Thank you." He smiled. "So, do you have any questions?"  
  
Several, but none he thought the man would like. Virgil took Patton's lead and focused on the situation at hand.  
  
“One, why the bed?"  
  
Patton chuckled. “Sometimes, filming takes longer than we expect. Cam-Cam has crashed on the cot a few times."  
  
"And, who made this crazy schedule?"  
  
"Lo-Lo."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah. My boyfriend at the time and I started it in college. Anyway, the content wasn't great, and the filming sporadic. I went to Logan for some ideas. He tweaked some parts, made the schedule more streamed line. It's been going smoothly ever since."  
  
"You and Logan talked a lot during college?"  
  
"Oh, at least once a week. We'd talk for hours."  
  
"That must have been hard for your ex."  
  
"Yeah, he was always jealous of Logan's and my relationship."  
  
I bet, Virgil thought.  
  
"He never understood the idea of us as friends. We're friends, merely friends.” Patton’s voice grew in volume.  
  
Virgil wondered briefly who his new boss was trying to convince: Virgil or himself.  
  
Patton continued, “After I came back from Logan's undergraduate graduation, he, um, broke up. He gave me the show too. Said he... well anyway I've been doing the show by myself since. "  
  
"In fifteen years, you two never dated?"  
  
"Who? Logan and I? Nah. I might have had a crush on him in the beginning, but he never seemed interested, and I didn't want to lose him so...," He sighed. "Anyways, we're good as friends."  
  
"Hmm," Virgil hummed. Enough, Foley, he thought. Best not to short circuit his new employer. He stepped to the tripod and checked the equipment. "You ready, Boss Man."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, kiddo."  
  
Six hours later found Virgil and Patton going downstairs, both hungry and exhausted. (Virgil was thrilled to find out filming day equaled pizza day.) Despite the whole process being a learning curve, Virgil was reasonably satisfied with what they'd filmed. He discovered throughout filming his stamina and energy was coming back- small increments, but still, small steps and all.  
  
Patton carried a laptop in one hand so Virgil could start on editing the footage, and folder with Roman's headshots in the other. The prospect of tackling the chore of putting the episodes together left Virgil giddy. He did not, however, look forward to talking to Roman.

******************************

Tonight had been hell! Three people had called in sick. The bus on the way home was twenty minutes late. And if Roman had to sing _Impossible Dream_ one more time, he was going to throw up. To top it all off, he'd gotten a text from the emo nightmare saying he wanted to talk. Don't forget the fact he still didn't have his headshots. Could tonight be any worse?

Roman plodded along the pavement his shoes clicked toe to heel, toe to heel. His duplex and the possibility of sleep a few feet away. The waiter's jacket he wore draped over his shoulder, so the wind did a number on his upper arms. His work uniform was the one thing he liked about his job.

The jacket, shirt, and pants were all black. A splash of red in the suspenders and cute bow tie completed the outfit. With his dark hair and sky-blue eyes, he looked striking.

_Well, get used to it dumbass, you'll be wearing it for a long time if you don't nab this part_, he thought.

He bit his lip, breathed in the dry air. He needed to make sure to hydrate when he got home. He contemplated asking Logan for a ride, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Fear gripped him every time he thought about what Logan had said. Could Logan be correct- he wasn't talented enough. What if he landed all those gigs because of Belinda?

He fished out house keys to unlock the door.

"Hey, Princey."

Roman whipped around. He clutched his chest, making sure his heart still beat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

The one person he never wanted to see again, stood in front of him. Roman was no longer miffed at Virgil for spilling the tea on his photo session. He reserved his anger for Logan, for being a pompous prick!  
To his dismay, for the past four days, his dreams had been filled with the emo nightmare. His fingers rested in those purple bangs. His lips placed small kisses around the bridge of his nose where those cute freckles lay. The attraction was so stronger than he ever had for his ex-girlfriend. If Roman were honest with himself, he had never known temptation like this. And that scared him most of all. And what did he do to help the situation; blew up and acted like an ass? Again.

"What do you want?" Might as well get it over with so he could be miserable later.

A currier bag hung over Virgil’s shoulder. He reached inside and handed Roman what seemed to be the headshots.

He glanced briefly at the images, and his breath caught. Blue eyes met brown as Roman offered a smile. These were spectacular. Perhaps he'd been a little hasty.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

The actor finished opening up his house.

"Drink?"

"You got coffee?"

"Isn't it a little late for caffeine?"

"It's never too late for coffee." Virgil followed him inside.

Roman walked to the kitchen, and turned the hot water maker on, and reached for the rest of the items he needed. No Keurig for him. Or Mr. Coffee.

"Virge, I apologize for my behavior. I have no excuse, except nerves."

"Your brother told me."

"He did? Hm." He scooped coffee granules into the filter of each plastic cone. He had bought two just in case of some early morning company. He hardly used the second one. "My anger is something I've been working on for a while. I've come a long way if you can believe it."

"Is it anger, or is it more like anxiety. I am not a doctor, but you acted extremely nervous by the end."

Roman had never considered anxiety could have anything to do with his anger issues. Looking back on Sunday, he recalled the heat bubbling in his stomach and the general feeling of wanting to hide. He listened as Virgil explained how rage could be a symptom of the disorder.

Roman settled next to Virgil. "How are you so smart?" Why was he whispering?

Virgil cleared his throat. "I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression as a kid. My dad never understood, but he did buy me a fidget cube, one of the few nice things he ever did. Mama, on the other hand, researched the topic and enrolled me in yoga classes and found me a therapist."

"Yoga?" Roman smirked. He laughed when Virgil gave him a gentle shove.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it: learned some great breathing techniques."

A thought occurred to Roman. “You must have been scared during the attack."

"Weird thing is, I don't remember a lot: it happened so fast. The only thing I remember is a man walking by as I called out to him. But I'm not sure if the guy was real or my imagination."

"You mean, a person passed by and didn't help!?"

"Yes, Princey, that's what I mean."

"Well, if it is a real memory, the guy's an asshole.”

There was his lovely smile again. "Thanks. Anyway, the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. Asshole took my fidget cube and my jacket." Virgil pouted like he’d lost his best friends.

"They stole it?" Roman asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yep. Along with my emergency credit card, my debit card, and my cash. Patton showed me how to get everything canceled, thank God.” He sipped his coffee. “You like the headshots?"

Roman studied each one. "Yes, they are grand. Thank you, Virgil. It means the world."

Virgil rolled his eyes but seemed pleased enough.

"Hug?"

"Sure."

They went in for the hug, and Roman breathed in his scent. Virgil was soft and small in his arms. Roman wanted to keep him locked in this embrace for a lot longer than he did. They pulled back, and Virgil stared at him with those lovely dark eyes. Were his lips soft or firm? What taste would he find? The world, in general, fell away as he leaned in.

"Virgil, kiddo, are you here?"

They put distance between them as both Patton and Logan entered the house.

"Hey, Pops," Virgil cleared his throat. "I - I thought I'd catch Roman before he went to bed."

“Awesome," Patton all but shoved Logan in front of him, "Logan wants to talk to Roman. Don't you, Logan?"

"Um, Yes."

"Kiddo, I'd like to go over the books I'm reviewing next show..."

"This late?"

"Want to come with?" The pointed look Patton gave Virge clearly said he wanted to leave.

"Why not." Virgil stood. “Thanks for the coffee, Princey.” He gave his signature two-fingered salute and followed Patton out of the house. Roman regretted not kissing him when he had the chance.

******************************

"What did I do, Logan?"

Logan blanched as he let Roman's words sink in. "Nothing, you did nothing wrong."

_This should not be so difficult! _"It is I who have wronged you."

Roman stared at him.

"I realize my reluctant approval amounts to bullshit when what you need is my full support. I will not lie and say I understand why this career path is your passion, but I should not put a damper on it. I have my dreams, and you have yours.

"I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my behavior and give you my full encouragement in this endeavor. I hope to win the part. And in the future, I will conduct myself accordingly."

A slow smile spread on his brother's face. "Thank you, Lo. I needed to hear that. What made you change your mind?"

Logan swallowed and ducked his head into his chin. "I recently have seen what happens when a person lives for someone else's dreams. In the end, it does not make the person truly fulfilled, it makes them feel trapped. I did not want resentment to settle between you and me. I did- did not want you to hate me."

Logan gasped as Roman's arms wrapped around him. He awkwardly patted his brother's back, not sure what else to do.

******************************

Virgil sat on the plush folding chair, trying to figure out how he ended up at Roman's audition. "He needs all the support he can get," Patton had gushed. "Quite right, as I have a class in the morning, I will miss it." Logan had pointed out.

Virgil scanned the house. Every seat empty, except the first two center rows filled with hopefuls. The thinnest of lights shone, as someone entered from the lobby.

A dark silhouette of a man proceeded down the aisle and climbed the stairs of the stage. A native Floridian, Thomas Sanders’s success on social media allowed him to give back to the community as much as possible. The owners had hired him some three months ago with the hope of staging new and old musicals for a wider audience. Virgil was impressed by his vocals, a nice Baritone/bass. Joan had been friends with Thomas for years. Virgil had never met him, but always secretly wanted to. Talyn, he discovered, had been making costumes for Sweeny Todd a month before.

"Welcome, everyone. As you can see around you, this is the men's portion of the audition. Women will audition tomorrow. Callbacks and group readings will be throughout the week."

"When will we find out if we are cast?"

"Good question," nervous laughter, "the cast list should be finished a week from today. Well, I hope so, anyway."

A smattering of laughter.

Virgil lost interest as the director went over the ground rules. He pulled out his phone, opened the app with his own production notes. Ideas quickly flitted across Virgil's frontal lobe. Would Patton let him use graphics during the opening sequence? Had he ever thought about credits? Did Roman try to kiss him last night, or was it his active libido? Shit. Wasn't Princey straight?

In the distance, voices-both outstanding and horrible- danced in one ear and out the other, but Virgil made an effort to ignore them.

"It's his turn," Patton hissed, a death grip on his arm. Virgil nearly dropped his phone.

Virgil watched as Roman climbed the steps, hand in his sheet music to the pianist. Mesmerized by the way Roman handled himself, he closed his eyes and let the music flood his skin.

Opening notes to Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame played, and Roman opened his mouth. His beautiful baritone caused Virgil to calm and yet be wary as if an Asp hypnotized him for the last strike.

**Beata Maria**  
**You know I'm so much purer than**  
**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

**Then tell me, Maria**  
**Why I see her dancing there**  
**Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

**I feel her, I see her**  
**The sun caught in her raven hair**  
**Is blazing in me out of all control**

And then- nothing. The silence continued to stretch so long, Virgil opened his eyes. Roman's eyes closed, and he bit his lip. Concern for the actor filled his center as the man tried to collect himself.

"Um, I'm sorry. I forgot the next line. Can I start again?"

"Of course. Try again." Thomas's tone favored one of patience, which did not surprise Virgil in the least. Thomas, like Patton, was known for his loving-kindness. "Like your last name, by the way."

Roman smiled, breathed, and started from the top. Virge tucked his phone away, all thoughts of work forgotten. He, once again, absorbed Roman’s beautiful voice into his being. Yeah, he was in deep shit! 


	9. Friends Dance and Roman Gets an Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's feelings come to the surface, while Roman gets cast...sort of.

Music pulsed so hard and loud, it set Logan's nerves on edge. Why did Patton pick this spot of all places? Logan, Paton, and Roman did their best to try and not separate and to make sure of Virgil’s safety. It would be all too easy to have him injured again.  
  
Bodies pressed into one another, sweat and alcohol in the air. Some moves on the dance floor bordered on violating public decency laws; Logan's companions did not mind.  
  
"Found a spot," Patton shouted.  
  
Indeed, a low lying table with four chairs. With Virgil's wounds, everyone agreed to find a table not too high off the floor. As Logan sat, Patton chose the seat in front of him. He looked especially cute tonight in a black tee with a large purple flower pattern and worn-out jeans.  
  
"So, whaddya think?"  
  
"I'm surprised by you, Patton. The club is a bit of a departure from your usual fare."  
  
"Oh, live a little, Pocket Protector," Roman clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I wanted something lively to celebrate Roman's successful audition.”  
  
Roman groaned. He had said more than once he’d "blown it," whatever that meant.  
  
“And to welcome Virgil into the family,” Patton continued. “He said this is his favorite club, so I thought, why not.”  
  
Virgil smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Um, how about some drinks?" Logan swallowed. His work tie obstructed his throat. Next time he needed to go home and change.  
  
"Ooh, yeah, let's go.” Patton walked over, pulled him to his feet, interlaced their fingers, and guided him toward the bar. Patton's touch always soothed him for some reason. They fought their way to the bar and waited another five minutes for service.  
  
"What can I get you, lovelies?" The bartender, tall and thin, wore a tank top which stopped his at his midriff. Logan could not be sure, but he would bet the pants were sown on.  
  
Patton's grin widened. "Hiya." He started listing the drinks. As the bartender went to fill the order, Logan wiped his forehead. The AC in this place broken? He’d have to talk to management.  
  
"Lo-Lo, you look a little lost." Patton studied him with a small look of pity. Logan’s cheeks warmed. “Here, let me help." Patton raised his hands to dislodge the knot on the tie and slip it from his neck. (Logan pocketed the silk fabric.) Patton then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He threaded his fingers through Logan's hair.  
  
He hummed in approval. "Better." He patted Logan's chest. His touch warmed Logan’s cheeks further, and a desire to trap Patton’s hand filled his head. "Looking handsome, there, Lo."  
  
His breath caught. "Thank you, Patton." His cheeks warmed a clear sign of ruddiness. Damn his fair skin.  
  
"Here ya go, lovelies," the bartender laid out all four drinks. "One G&T, one Shirley Temple, and two Shiner Bock." He stopped and saw Logan for what seemed like the first time. "Well, hello, gorgeous," he eyed Patton. "Got yourself a cute one," he winked. "Have fun."  
  
Logan sputtered.  
  
"Um, we're not together, just friends,” Patton explained. He too blushed, which Logan was grateful.  
  
"Oh, well, if that's the case, you need to reconsider. You're adorable together." He said this with such sincerity Logan was almost convinced of its truth. And with that, the bartender helped his next group of customers.  
They eyed each other for one uncomfortable second.  
  
"Happens every time," Patton said.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
They swam through the crowd, reaching Roman and Virgil.  
  
"You took forever." Roman reached for his beer.  
  
"Have you seen this crowd?" Logan retorted.  
  
Out on the dance floor, the tempo changed, and Logan saw a gleam in Patton's eye.  
  
"Oooh, I love this song. Lo-Lo, wanna dance?"  
  
How could he say no to Patton’s enthusiasm?  
  
He allowed Patton to pull him to the dance floor. Logan had had two dance partners in his life he enjoyed. His former boss, Leo, who trained as a dancer, had taught Logan a lot. Then there was Patton.  
  
However, the librarian's energy far outweighed his skill. Logan made room for his friend as he flailed his hands to the music. Best not to be hit. People in their general vicinity learned as well to give them a wide berth. Patton shimmied and swayed, turned about, Twisted, Macarena-ed, and even danced the Carlton. Pleasure at having his friend so close, to see the joy in Patton’s face, had Logan’s body relax like it hadn’t done in many years.  
  
Logan let loose, watching his friend with joy until Patton bent over to start Twerking. "Oh my..." Logan guffawed. He stilled the librarian’s movements, who straightened, letting his body flush against Logan's back to front.  
  
"Patton, may I show you something?" He whispered. Did he feel Patton shiver? How could he be cold? Patton nodded and turned within his arms.  
  
Logan held Patton's hands in his and started to sway left and right. The beat led them both as they found their rhythm. He directed his friend through a succession of movements. Patton calmed down and began following Logan’s lead. Occasionally, Patton would let go to twirl with his hands in the air or perform a little shimmy. Logan delighted in the unabashed freedom his friend showed. But he always came back to Logan, who took his hands and started to dance once again.  
  
The body count on the dance floor filled, as one song stopped and another began. Dancers around them pushed Patton up against Logan. He tightened his hold on Patton, afraid he might fall.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "It's getting crowded, want to go back to the table?"  
  
Patton shook his head. Shock rocked Logan to his core as Patton wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his head on Logan's chest. He hesitantly placed his arms around his friend.  
  
"What's going on, Pat?" He tightened his hold as tears stained his shirt.  
  
"Sorry, Lo-Lo. It's only- we've hardly spent any friend time together since you got hired. We're always working, or running errands or kiddos to look after,” he huffed out a sigh, “I missed you."  
  
"And I, you, Pat." He placed a kiss on Patton's hair.

******************************

"Are they completely oblivious,” Virgil asked.

"Who are you talking about, Count Woe-Lof?"

"Logan and Patton. If they're not head over heels with each other, I'll eat my head."

Roman cackled. Tears of laughter welled at the corners of his eyes. "Oh, lord. I gave up years ago trying to make them see what everyone so clearly does. It’s exhausting after a while."

"Really?"

"Yep. Disaster gays, both of them. The closest to an admission my brother ever gave was to agree Patton was cute."

"Of course, he's cute- he's the human equivalent of a puppy." Virgil shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "What about Patton?"

"Nothing, I try every once in a while, but he usually changes the subject."

"Patton confessed to an old crush," Virgil admitted.

"Impressive." Roman sighed. "I do hope they see it eventually. Both of them deserve to be happy."

"So, what about you, Princey? You dating someone?"

He inhaled. "I date. Why you interested?"

"Sorry, no."

Roman clutched his chest in mock devastation. "I'm offended. What? Am I ugly? Am I too fat? Too thin? Come on; tell me."

"Too straight."

Roman closed his mouth. "What makes you think I’m straight?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact the love of your life seemed to have been a woman."

Roman stared at the incredulous look on Virgil's face. Is that what he thinks?

"Oh, so someone can't love both sexes? Someone can't see a person instead of genitalia."

"Of course they can," Virgil's eyes lowered,” I thought..."

"You thought because I previously had a girlfriend I played for the straight team?"

"Mm."

"I'll have you know, my Dark and Stormy Knight, I'm bisexual."

"Sorry, I shouldn't make presumptions. It's just, the last guy I dated stayed in the closet and would play straight a lot."

Roman winced. "Damn."

"Yeah"

"So, when did you end it? I assume you ended it."

"No." His head hung, his eyes closed. "Hedid."

He said the words so quietly, and quickly, Roman leaned in to hear him better.

"He did. He didn't want to jeopardize a promotion," he paused, "with my dad."

"Shit." Roman moved chairs but continued to give Virgil his space.

"Anyways, the real shitter? He had said he would help me find Jax on the sly. He had a little money set aside. Now. He's gone, and I barely have a hundred to my name."

Roman took Virgil's hand, silently asking permission.

He didn't pull away.

"Have you heard anything from your brother?"  
  
"No, he hasn't been online for at least three months. I'm worried."

"Well, no worries, okay." He squeezed his hand. "We'll find him. I promise- even if we have to search the four corners of the world."

Virgil sniffed. "You are such a drama king. So, what about you, Princey? What's going on with that ex of yours? Logan didn’t look like he liked her at all.”

Roman leaned back into his chair and thought about where to start. "Um...We were high school sweethearts."

"Oh, lord." Virgil rolled his eyes.

He glared at the emo. "We planned to be the next Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. Or Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds. Actors who had the street cred and still supported each other."

"Tall order, there, Princey."

"Yeah, well," he paused. "We moved to New York after graduation. It didn't last eighteen months. I discovered her in bed with our director."

"Yikes."

"Found out later, I got most of my roles- not all, mind you, but most of them- because she'd been sleeping with him since the first show.”

A whistle sounded.  
"I punched the jackass when I caught them. Not the best move: no one would work with me afterward. Too much of a hothead."

Virgil stared at him, something akin to compassion in his eyes.

"I moved back a few weeks later, been here ever since. Eat, work, school, and sleep. Repeat. That's me." How pathetic did he sound!?

Virgil's warm hands enveloped his, his eye soft with sympathy. The men sat in comfortable silence as people around them partied, glad the weekend had arrived.

******************************

Patton struck the computer keys like enemies. He tried to concentrate on the paragraph in front of him, instead of Logan's hands in his. Their bodies pressed together.

Damn Virgil. No, no. Not that. Patton shook his head in frustration. Without knowing what he had done, the kid had opened something in Patton, which had been dormant for years.

The memory formed in his head before he could stop it. Their first kiss had each been with each other. To think of it, you couldn't call it a kiss, more like a quick attack of the lips, over and done within a second. It had been one of friendship and gratitude. The crush on Logan came later. Tenth grade, Logan and Roman invited him and Emile to a fencing tournament. The brothers competed in different age groups, so they did not have to face each other.

Logan had moved like lightning, disposing of each opponent in turn. He'd won second place when a senior from their school feigned a jab to the right. As Logan went to block, the guy struck his left. It happened so fast, Patton hadn't comprehended it all.

Logan had been devastated. He'd worked so hard, Patton worried if he would ever recover. Two weeks went by, then three. Patton stayed by his side throughout, and, in the process, he started feeling butterflies every time he stood near his buddy. At first, the signs were subtle: a smile, a touch on the elbow, doodling hearts on his notebook.

Then one night- Patton recalled it so vividly- he'd dreamt they'd shared a real kiss. A kiss involving the tongue, hands, and (Patton still blushed) other body parts. He'd woken drenched in sweat. He vowed to tell his friend as soon as possible, only to rip the Band-Aid off. Maybe he felt the same? Or not. At least the Band-Aid would be ripped off, and he'd have an answer. They’d still be friends. Right?

The next Saturday, he had biked to Logan's house, not having a plan. The front door opened. Logan and a young man Patton vaguely remembered walked towards him.

_"Hey, Pat; you remember Greg, correct?"_

_The fencer who had defeated Logan at the match stood there, his eyes roaming the neighborhood._

_Patton planted his patented smile. "Sure, nice to meet you." He held out his hand. The handshake ended as soon as it began._

_"Hi," Greg said._

_"So, Pat, um, we were on our way to the movies. Talk with you later?"_

_Their pinkies hooked together_.

_"Of...course. Talk with you later," his voice hitched. Patton had pulled out and rode around for hours._

_Pain ripped through his chest so violently he had had palpitations. Tears blinded his vision, and he struggled to breathe. He had been surprised at how much it hurt._

Embarrassment kept him from telling Logan- ever. Three months later, Patton had begun dating a nice boy in his English class. The crush on Logan a regretful memory. And Logan stayed a close friend. Just a friend.  
But in the past week, Virgil’s questions had plagued him. "How long have you and the professor been together?" Or, better yet, "In fifteen years, you two never thought of it?"

_No, Virgil, we've never been a couple! He wanted to scream._ Tonight, years after his feelings had died, Logan held him close as they danced. So close, so intimate. He had made such a fool of himself, blathering all over his shirt. Patton didn’t want to sleep tonight, afraid of what he’d see in his dreams.

******************************

For one hundred eighty hours forty-five minutes and twelve seconds, Roman Sanders had been on high alert. He had hoped Thomas would go against type and be on time for once- no such luck. He tried to give the social media star a break: it must be hard trying to start something from scratch. However, did the man not have a clue how important this was?

He pushed open the swinging door to the kitchens, nearly knocking Dom on his ass. "Oops, sorry, buddy."

Roman adjusted and then grabbed the edge of the door ajar as Dom gave him a nod. "Thanks."

Steam blurred his vision as he walked to the pickup station and filled up his next order. The wait staff was not allowed to have their phones on the floor. He'd ignored the damned rule all week to make sure he didn’t miss the text.

He picked up a tray loaded with overcooked commercial pasta, soggy salad, and delicious bread. A vibration shook his pocket.

Excitement coursed through his central nervous system as he quickly, and oh so gently, delivered the food. He turned to go, eager to read the text.

"Um, sir?" A slim woman with long straight hair.

Roman breathed and turned around. "Yes, ma'am?"

"It's my grandmother's birthday. Do you think you could sing,_ My Way?_"

A gray-haired lady, elegantly quaffed and dressed to the nines, looked at him with expectation. How could he say no? The first strains of Frank Sinatra’s classic passed his lips. Well, at least it wasn't _Impossible Dream._

Ten minutes later, to a smattering of applause, he gave a small bow and beat feet to the staff bathroom. He locked himself into an empty stall and fished out his phone. The message was short and sweet:

**Congratulations, Roman, you have been cast as Chorus Member Number Two in the production of Sweeny Todd. See you on the fifteenth of September for our first rehearsal. Attendance is mandatory.**

Roman put his phone back in his pocket. _Chorus Member Number Two? Who the hell did this guy think he was? Well, Mr. Thomas Sanders, Mr. Viner, YouTuber, we’ll have to talk tomorrow._


	10. Second (Third) Chances and Nasty Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has his first day back, Roman has a one on one with Thomas, and Logan remembers why he is so protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say I LOVE MY NURSES. Patton's congenital heart defect is my own. (Sorry, but I wanted to write about it.) The incident with the nurse was something that happened to me. I did not have a Logan to come save me, but I had to speak up for myself. Remember, If they don't listen, make sure you get a second person who will! However, try to be nicer than I was :/

Scientific studies suggest walking can do wonders for a person's anxiety and anger. Roman could not give a shit.

He'd gone back to work smile firmly in place, all the while fuming inside. Roman arrived home and fretted some more, leaving a small threadbare spot on the carpet. He'd ranted so long his eyes drooped with exhaustion. Nightmares plagued his REM sleep.

_I didn't know you'd be home so soon._

_...But she gives such great head, how could I refuse._

_Focus on what you have, not some pipe dream. _

_Sorry, Princey, you're not my type._

_Can you cover me tonight?_

**Mr. Sanders, I suggest you sleep at home and not my class!** Roman exited Psych determined to calm down, but no such luck. So, here he was marching down the stretch of road between the University of Florida and the University Theater.

Roman yanked open the backstage door, proceeded down a set of metal stairs, which led to a small corridor with large double doors. A quick shove and he entered a plush hallway with a bank of offices on both sides. All sorts of ideas flitted across his foggy frontal lobe: demands, insults, intellectual debates. Begging might work!

The door he looked for was identical to the others, it faced a corkboard filled with various notices. A glittery golden star hung center of the door, the name: Thomas Sanders.

Roman hung his head in prayer and knocked.

"Come in."

Roman opened it up to find Thomas sitting in a leather chair. He briefly thought of his future self sitting in something similar.

"Hiya, Roman. What can I do for you?"

He swallowed. "Um." All thought went out the window. He glanced up to see a poster with the message: Your Story Is Not Finished.

"Why didn't I get Sweeny? You know I have the voice."

"Yes, you do."

"I can do it! I know I can. Do I need more acting courses? I am in the process of getting my degree in Theater Arts.”

"Roman..."

"Do I need to go gray?"

"Roman..."

"Okay, Sweeny isn't right. Judge Turpin?"

"Too old."

"Anthony?"

Headshake.

"Beadle Bamford?"

"He's a tenor."

He tried one more time. "Pirelli?"

Headshake. Damn it! How can he be so freakin’ calm!

"Don't you know I'm the whole feast, not a bread roll?” Roman paused. What the hell did he say? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I know what happened, Roman."

Roman shut his mouth, his head hung. Defeat spread throughout his body. "I'll go ahead see myself out." Roman backed into the door.

"Roman, sit down." Thomas leaned into his seat, hands folded into a steeple. Roman settled himself into a smaller yet comfortable chair opposite the director.

"I don't know specifics except for the fact you punched your director. The tea on your temper has been a subject of discussion a few times."

Silence.

"And I asked myself for a week whether or not I could count on you. My friend Joan mentioned meeting you. They seemed to like you well enough, said you deserved a second chance, despite having a little bit of a temper."  
  
"You mean Virgil's friend?"

"Yes. I have never met Virge, but I've always wanted to."

"Wow, the emo knows everyone, doesn't he?" Roman said this more to himself than to Thomas.

"Precisely. The theater community is tight in most cities across America. Gainesville is no different. This is how I found out about what happened in New York. Friends of friends.”

Roman listened with the urge to say: But, but, but. He'd been a part of this community for years- until the New York debacle. Afterward, he'd lost contact with almost everyone. People had come and gone since his days as a young actor at GCP.

"When I started this project, I wanted artists who could work together. No anger or ego. If this is the future self you're showing me, I'm not sure you're a good fit."

"But," tears threatened to spill out. "I want to be here.” God, he sounded whiney. “I want a new chance. I can do it: I know I can."

Thomas sat, a faraway look on his face. "Okay, show me! Come to rehearsals, work hard, be punctual, work as a team. If you work hard and show me you want it, we'll see about the next production." He paused. "You're talented, Roman. Don't let your anger and insecurities control you."

Thomas might as well have slapped him. Roman straightened and sighed. "Okay. I'll do it." He paused. "I-I do apologize. It's- I- I've wanted this for so long I lost sight of everything."

Thomas offered him a kind smile. He rose to feet, Roman followed.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." Roman rubbed his hand on his pants before offering it to Thomas. Thomas took it and shook.

"No, problem. I look forward to seeing what happens."

Roman chuckled. "Me too."

He exited the office, feeling confused. He received a second- no, third-chance despite having acted like an ass. For the first time in days, his breathing eased. He sent a silent thank you for the answered prayer to whoever was listening. He'd be damned if he fucked it up this time. Roman stopped by the board. The cast list for Sweeny Todd was pinned in the center. The cast included:

**Sweeny Todd: Didn’t know him**  
**Mrs. Lovett: Oh lord, she was in them all, and not because of her talent.**  
**Judge Turpin: Ooh, he needed to let Mom and Papa know.**  
**Beggar Woman: Oh, he loved her so much! Queen.**  
**Johanna: Belinda M. Smith**  


_Well, shit!_

******************************

Getting chauffeured by your professor sounded great in theory. In practice, it sucked. Virgil clutched the handle above the passenger window for dear life. Logan made the streets his bitch as he weaved in and out of traffic, not once exceeding the speed limit. Brake? What brake? He used the device when necessary, but nothing more. He never once broke the law; he merely threatened to.

They did make it to the school in one piece. Virgil closed his eyes in silent prayer and mumbled a 'thank you' before hobbling to his first class. Today marked his first day back. His nerves fired on cylinders when he thought of the day ahead. Logan, Roman, Talyn, and Joan all were to take up the mantle and help him in the next few weeks, which he appreciated.

"Hey, Virge, wait up." Talyn ran after him- their hair had changed from cotton candy-colored to a deep red. With black lipstick and a leather jacket to match, they looked cute. They were the first up for Virgil Duty, escorting him to class.

"It's not like I can run away." He indicated the crutches.

They wrinkled their nose. "How many more weeks?"

"A few. I go to rehab on the first."

"Cool."

By afternoon, Virgil wished Friday would hurry and show up. Three hours in, and Virgil found himself with: three essays, two tests, and pages of notes to go through. His fellow students provided their notes, who had heard of his attack. Add to this the full day of taping he and Patton accomplished yesterday and days of editing ahead, Virgil wondered if he would drop from exhaustion. (Patton considerately rescheduled filming for Virgil’s classes.)  
Logan had recommended he go to each of his professors and see what he could do to make the transition smoothly, and, so far, it had worked. All except one gave him an extension to hand in all his projects. However, the project leader for his technical elective said he'd missed too much time to catch up.

Virgil wondered if he could drop the course without any problems. Of course, he'd have to take it over, but it was better than failing. Without any assistance from the Virgil Duty Crew, he took the Gator Lift to the Admissions office.

"Thanks," Virgil said as he exited the car.

He entered the corridor, hot air hitting his face._ Panic at the Disco_ played in his earphones as he navigated through the crowd, the sound hypnotizing. He smiled as Princey's face popped into his head. The drama king was more than pumped rehearsals started this Saturday. They'd had lunch earlier in the day, and it was nice to have some one-on-one time again. The idea Roman got a second chance and is now living out his dreams had Virgil a little envious. He pulled open the glass door, only to meet a solid wall.

"Excuse me." The voice said, but it sounded muffled, like if they were underwater.

_Funny, I thought you said you had no money. _

Virgil shut his eyes to the blinding light attacking his retinas. Did someone turn up the thermostat? He found the first available and dropped down. His breathing became labored. The walls were closer somehow, like at any minute they were going to touch him. Breathe damn it! In for four...hold for seven...out for eight. Repeat. Damn it, why wasn't it working? The muscle in his chest revved up to the point he thought it was going to exit his body. He instinctively reached in his pocket before he realized it was empty.

Virgil rocked back in forth, trying to find comfort.

"Virgil?"

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Professor Sanders.

"Virgil, are you okay? Do I need to call someone?"

Why was everyone underwater?

"I got this."

Joan?

Joan appeared in his line of vision.

"Buddy, can you hear me?"

Virgil nodded.

"Okay, so can you talk?"

He shook his head. Would the room stop spinning?

"Can you point?"

He nodded.  


"Point to something you can see?"

He pointed to their shirt.

"Point to something you can feel"

Virgil gripped his chest.

The professor came into his line of vision.

"Virgil, I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that for me?"

Virgil nodded. Logan's breathing technique differed from any method he knew, which helped him concentrate. He focused on the rhythm until he found he could breathe on his own.

"There you go, Mr. Foley. Keep breathing. Can you talk to us?"

"Yes..." His voice sounded alien.

"I'm going to leave to collect some water. Joan, stay with him, please."

As soon as Professor Sanders stepped out of earshot, Joan asked, "So, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm walking to see if I can drop this freakin' class, the next..."

"How long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Your last panic attack?"

"Not since Mama died."

"Well, I suggest you go and see..."

Logan came back with a plastic water bottle and handed it over. Virgil took a swig and grimaced. The stuff tasted like tap water bottled with metals. Natural Springs his ass. Despite the nasty taste, the liquid did its job. His internal body temperature cooled.

"So, Dr. Sanders, where did you learn those techniques?"

"I use them with Patton if I happen to be with him during a heart palpitation. It calms him. However, I believe he tries to hide them most of the time as not to worry me."

"Why the palpitations?" Joan asked.

"He is a heart patient- a congenital heart defect.” He paused. "I'll let him tell you more about it." Logan cleared his throat. "Now, Virgil, will you be okay if I take my leave. I have to return to Wiel Hall."

"Yeah, I'm good."

Logan took his leave.

"So, Virge, you're going to call your counselor?"

"Dude, I can't afford a counselor. I'm not too sure how I'm going to pay for the hospital stay."

"Well, you need to figure it out, because I guarantee you, this won't be the last one."

Virgil knew he was right.

******************************

Roman entered the theater, smiling from ear to ear. People-actors, singers, techies-milled around doing what they did best. One person sang vocal exercises as another silently meditated in a corner. A young man stretched, while a woman highlighted her lines. Around him, people worked their magic, getting the scenery together. The creative chaos put him at ease. Roman gripped his script, determined to do right by it. After all, this is what he'd wanted all along: to be home.

"Hello, Roman."

His throat dropped to his stomach. He turned to see Belinda had not changed as much as he imagined she would have. Haircut, check. Nails sparkly, check. The professional spray tan made her skin glow. Her ring finger, he noticed, donned a two-carat engagement ring. That was new!

"Belinda. How are you doing?"

"Good."

"I heard you were in Daytona."

She giggled. The sound reverberated in his skull. "What a disaster; lasted all of three months! What about you, where are you living?"

"Uh, I'm renting a place. Pretty decent. I live next to Patton, remember him?"

"Oh, yeah. Logan's friend. He's nice."

The uncomfortable silence stretched on. Roman wordlessly encouraged her to move on.

"Hey, Roman!" Thomas's boisterous call echoed throughout the auditorium.

"Ah, the person I was looking for." He walked up and put a hand on Roman's shoulder. “Hi, Belinda, how are you?"

"Good."

"Great to hear. Listen, I need to talk to Roman for a few. We'll start in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Oh, Okay." She left, bewildered.

"Roman, I am extremely sorry, I had no idea she was involved..."

He cleared his throat. "It’s okay; I'll be alright."

"You sure."

Roman thought about it. Sure it hurt, but this exercise was to show he had moved on, right? To prove he was better for it?

"Yeah."

"I've an idea. How would you like to help me?"

"With what?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"How are you with kids?"

"They're okay. My minor is in education, so..."

Thomas nodded. "Okay, I am in the process of heading the children's company and need some assistance. Interested? It'd keep you busy."

Thomas stared straight at Belinda, whose tingling laughter rang out at something a lighting tech said. Roman stared at her as well, waited for the hair flip. Three...two...one. And there it was. She had always been a flirt. It seemed getting engaged changed nothing. Hair flip, and licking of the lips. Two of her signature moves.

"Yeah, I appreciate the opportunity.”

"Good, stay after rehearsals. When do you need to go to work?"

"I took the day off."

"Well, okay. Sounds good."

Thomas left him, clapped his hands, and gathered the company.

******************************

Logan was perplexed. A week had passed since he and Joan had helped with Virgil's panic attack. Ever since Patton had consumed his thoughts. After seeing Virgil clutch his chest, all sorts of bad memories had surfaced. So much so, he had used breathing techniques he hadn't had to use in years. All he could see was Patton, seventeen years old, working through yet another palpitation which left him breathless.

That year, Patton had flown back to Texas to have his second open-heart surgery. The first one had saved his life. The second one took place because he'd grown, and somehow doctors discovered a valve leakage.

His Uncle Pat had allowed him to bring a friend along for support, and for some reason, he had chosen Logan. Logan had been so sure he could handle it. After all, Logan’s goal was to be a scientist: detached, analytical. Feelings were for lesser men.

When he entered Patton's recovery room, his stomach twisted. His friend, always so joyful and full of energy, looked so small and helpless. Wires dangled from his hand, which held him in place. A wide bandage protected the newly broken chest.

_"Hiya, Lo-Lo. How ya doin'?" His voice matched the physique._

_"Adequate. The question should be, how are you?"_

_"Could be better." He smiled and patted a small space on the bed. "Come here."_

_Logan shuffled to the bed; Patton grabbed his hand. Patton's soft-grip and his labored breathing made Logan's hopelessness grow._

_"Thanks for coming with me, Lo. I appreciate it."_

_Logan swallowed. "It's not a problem, Pat. I am glad I am here._"

_He offered him such a sweet smile._

_The door opened to a young nurse. "Time to change out your meds."_  
  
_Logan had watched as the woman unhooked one of the bags and changed it out with a new one. Patton winced._

_"Patton, are you in pain?" Logan asked._

_He nodded._

_"Miss, I believe what you are doing is causing some distress."_

_Patton's face contorted as she kept up the change._

_"Nothing I'm doing is hurting him." She said this with a smile, but she never checked anything either._

_"Ma'am, he is hurting. Please."_

_"I think I know more than you do, okay,” she snapped._

_Logan stared at her before losing it. "Bitch, I suggest you call someone in here who knows what they are doing because clearly, he is in distress._"

_She huffed but went to secure someone else to finish the job. A second nurse came in and determined the IV had slipped, causing morphine to flow directly into the bloodstream. Patton's hand had swollen twice its size. He had to have the IV redone._

Patton's uncle had been appalled- and a little thankful- by Logan's behavior. Emile laughed. Afterward, Logan vowed never to leave Patton's side. They may go their separate ways, go to college, live in different states, but they would always have each other. And for the most part, they had.

Lately, Logan noticed his friend becoming more and more distant. He tended to be working at the library, or filming, or helping Virgil. They hadn't spent hardly any time together since the night at the bar. Dread settled in as Logan wondered, despite Patton's declaration of missing him, whether his friend needed him anymore? Why did the idea make him empty inside? He should be happy, right. It made leaving easier when the time came.

Logan sighed, pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hiya, you've reached Patton Picani. I can't answer the phone right now..."

Logan hung up. Worrisome indeed. 


	11. Patton Meets a Physical Therapist, Logan Acts Like an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has his first physical therapy session and Patton lands a date.

As doctors' offices went, Patton was impressed: hardwood floors, a ficus plant in the corner, a glass coffee table with last year's magazines. They even had a Keurig and charging station. Doctor’s offices surely had evolved.  
  
Excitement filled the house, as this marked Virgil’s first trip to the physical therapist. He counted the days he could return to life as usual. Move out. Move on. Melancholy settled in Patton’s chest whenever he thought about his kiddo leaving. The young man had somehow become family, and Patton wasn't ready to let go yet.

Of course, they still would work together, Virgil proved himself to be a great editor, cameraman, and popular with the audience. They had been sad to see Cam-Cam go (who had reluctantly quit to go to school up north) but quickly embraced Virge. (Logan said since Virge's addition, viewership had increased twenty-five percent.)

No, he'd miss the morning talks or the gentle teasing back and forth in the evening, watching endless Disney movies. Also, would the anxious man take care of himself? Would they ever meet Jax? And who would play buffer between himself and Logan?

"What's up, Pop Star?"

Patton put the Men's Health magazine back on the coffee table. "Oh, nothing, kiddo. I’m thinking."

"About what? The fact you'll be getting rid of me in a few weeks?"

Patton glared at him. "I will fight you."

Virgil smirked and ducked his head. Pat shook his head.

"Virgil Foley."

Patton wiped the smile off his face and did a double-take. The man at the door was gorgeous. Brown curls delicately framed his shoulders, caramel eyes, white teeth. Not to mention the biceps poking out of his sky blue scrubs.

Virgil stood and looked at Patton expectantly. Oh Yeah, Patton thought, he agreed to go in with him. What with Virgil’s panic attack at the school a few weeks ago, the group had decided it would be best for him if Patton accompanied him.

They entered a large room filled with various therapy equipment. The cutie led Virgil and Patton to a bench where he instructed Virgil to lay down.

"Hey, I’m Remy, and you are?" Oh, his intoxicating accent sent shivers through Patton’s spine.

"Virgil."

He looked up at Patton. "And you are?"

"Patton. I'm a friend."

"Well, hello, friend Patton." He grinned.

After a quick assessment of Virgil's injuries, he grabbed a Starbuck's Venti sized cup and sipped. Patton couldn't discern what he drank but was envious of the attention it got. He inhaled.

"OW!" Virgil’s glare at the PT could have melted a led.

Remy, who had been going through some exercises, let go of Virgil's leg.

"Ooh, sorry, babe. Let's try this." The PT gentled as he tried a different angle. This time Virgil kept quiet.

"So, what happened?"

"Attack."

Remy stopped. "Sorry to hear that. You doing okay, though, right?"

"Surviving."

"It must be nice to have friends to help you?" Remy smiled directly at Patton.

Patton nodded in greeting, his face hot with embarrassment.

Virgil frowned. "Yeah."

"So, how did you two gurls meet?"

"Oh, we met the morning after. My friend is his professor, and he found him..."

"Patton, I'm sure he doesn't want to know our history," Virgil interjected.

Damn his mouth. "Of course. Sorry." Patton tried again. "How did you become a physical therapist, Remy?"

Patton loved hearing peoples’ stories. Like Virgil, he could paint a picture of what it all looked like, only with words.

"What can I say? I like helping people. So, sweetie, where have I seen you before: you look so familiar?"

Patton’s cheeks warmed hotter, and he hated it. "Do you watch YouTube? You might have seen me on my channel.”

"Gurl, of course. The Story Time Guy. I love your show. Your review of Peter Darling still has me shook. It's a great read." He placed Virgil's leg down on the table and took a sip of his Starbucks.  
"Thank you! So, Remy, you grow up here in Florida?"

As Patton listened, he took out a piece of paper and pen.

“What’cha doin', Pop Star?”

Remy smirked. "Like what you hear?" Virgil groaned as Remy pushed his leg into his chin.

“Oh, you know me, always have an idea."

Virgil gave him the side-eye but didn’t say anything.

Patton ignored Virgil’s reaction. This morning, he had left to go jogging, hoping to avoid Logan. Ever since the evening at the club, his buddy had been forefront in his thoughts; his touch remained. Patton shivered at the thought. Fear also lingered. How would Logan react if he found out? Would he laugh it off? Or be completely uninterested. Sure Logan was single, which was awesome. However, what if he felt the same, and it all went to hell. What would happen to the friendship they'd spent fifteen years cultivating?

Patton allowed the hurt manifesting in his soul to settle. He didn't know what he would do without his friend if his feelings were known. There were too many possibilities for heartbreak. He did not want to lose Logan! He scribbled in the pad and tore out the page.

Ten minutes later, Virgil’s tolerance dwindled. The man's stare was nearly murderous as Remy put him through his paces.

"Okay, we’re finished. You did good." Remy helped Virgil sit up and grab his crutch. He handed Patton some papers with exercises on it. "Make sure he does these, okay. The more he does them, the faster he will heal."  
Patton nodded. "Thanks, Remy," He shook the PT's hand.

Eyes wide, Virgil jerked his head to the exit. Patton shook his head, letting Virgil lead the way.

"The guy was a total flirt!" Virgil spat out as they climbed into the car.

Patton glanced at his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking space. "Really? I didn't notice."

In reality, Patton hoped the adorable PT called him.

Today had been a good day. Logan did not usually gush about such occurrences, but he could not help but notice how seamless the day went. Classes were on schedule. Most of his students were doing well. Professor Alvarez, while not physically present most days, gave him more an idea of what he wanted for his students. Logan had even made a few friends among the staff. Also, Leo called.

Leo continued to find funding for their project. Logan offered him aid, but he refused, saying Logan should stay put.

The smell of lasagna wafted through his nose as he entered the duplex. How Patton learned to cook so well, still had Logan perplexed but very grateful.

"Good Lord, Patton, whatever you made smells delicious. Is something going on?"

Patton tossed what looked like a salad in a plastic bowl, a cookie sheet with French bread next to the container. "Hiya, Lo. Do me a favor, and put the bread in the oven, please. Top rack."

Logan did as asked. "Where's Virgil? I’m eager to know about his appointment."

"He went to grab Roman."

"Wow, he's home. I'm shocked."

Patton chuckled. "Me too. He’s been working so hard." He opened an overhead cupboard and pulled out four glasses. “I hope he's not overexerting himself."

"No need to worry yourself, Padre. I am fine!" Roman entered, Virgil tagging behind. Logan noticed briefly how close the two sat in proximity. He waited for the moment when his brother and Virgil made it official.  
Patton gave them all marching orders saying, “If you want to eat before midnight..."

Quickly they took a seat around the dining room table but not before being stripped of their cell phones. One of the downsides of having dinner with Patton was his no cell phone at the table rule. You could answer your phone, but you did it away from the table. And you certainly didn’t play on the thing.

Logan tucked into the gooey pasta, listening to Roman talk about _Sweeney Todd_, Thomas Sanders, and anything remotely to do with the show. His right hand rested under the table, no doubt holding Virgil’s left hand. Interesting.

"So when is this musical?" Logan asked.

"Opening night is October 26th."

"And, where would one be able to purchase tickets to this production."

Roman's grin said it all. "Uh, I can get you one. I can see about getting you all a ticket."

"Satisfactory."

"Ah, kiddo, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, Princey."

The sound of barking puppies echoed throughout the house.

"Ooh, excuse me." Patton walked into the living room and picked up his cell. He put one finger out, indicating he was going to his room Cookie at his heel.

Virgil smirked. "Must be Remy."

"Who is Remy,” Logan asked.

Virgil picked at his salad. "Remy-"

Logan startled at the sarcasm in his voice.

"-Is my so-called physical therapist. While the guy tortured me, he and Patton spent their time flirting." He bit into a large tomato. "Disgusting."

The cheese burned Logan's mouth as he choked his surprise. Someone flirted with Patton? Said flirt called him at his residence? This was excellent, right? It’s what Patton wanted. Then why did Logan have the sudden urge to climb those stairs and tell Patton to hang up. He shook his head. What the hell?

"You go, Padre," Roman whispered. Virgil gave him a pointed look. "What, My Dark and Stormy Knight? It's about time he got a little."

Footsteps echoed on the stairs. Patton's smile was brighter than Logan had seen it in months. His chest tightened, and he inhaled sharply.

"Who called you,” Virgil smirked.

His gratitude for Virgil grew threefold because Logan was unsure whether he had a voice.

"Guess who has a date,” Patton sang.

"Mm wow, great, Pat." Why did his voice crack? "Who with?" Best keep their knowledge of the PT between themselves.

Patton looked at him, and for a moment, Logan could have sworn he saw a sadness in his eyes.

"His name is Remy Santos, and he's Virgil's PT. He’s such a cutie I thought, 'why not?'"

"Do we get to meet him?" Roman wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. We're going out on Friday. I thought you worked on Friday?"

Roman nodded and shrugged.

"Friday? Are we not going to host another Friday Fun Night?"

Logan had been looking forward to the evening, planning to spend one on one time with his friend. Maybe dance.

"Oh, we can always reschedule Friday: most people said they’d be busy this Friday anyway.” Patton sat in his seat and started cutting into his lasagna. “He has tickets to go to see a friend play downtown. It sounds fun."

Logan sighed. "Of course. I am happy for you. I hope it works out." Inside he screamed, and he had no idea why.

The following week went as slow as expected for Patton. Every day marked one day closer to his big date, but he couldn't help but feeling he'd made a mistake. Logan wouldn't tell him so, but Patton began to think his friend didn't approve of his date with Remy, which Patton found absurd. Never, in fifteen years, had Logan been jealous of his boyfriends. So why the damn cranky attitude!

Despite Mr. Cranky Pants, Patton looked forward to his date. Roman and Virgil helped distract him by playing his stylists leading up to the big day. On Tuesday, Roman came over and helped choose an outfit consisting of a black shirt with a white pocket, comfortable jeans, and slip-on shoes.

Virgil had asked if he could do his hair and makeup. Patton agreed and was surprised when his Dark Strange Son took him to a fabulous hairdresser named Linda. He sat Patton down and proceeded to highlight his hair and cut his curly locks into perfection.

Later, Virgil showed him how to do his makeup, something Patton never had got the hang of.

"Surely, he does not need to put makeup on. He is fine the way he is." Logan objected.

"Sheesh, professor, lighten up."

"Lo, it'll be fun." Disappointment laced his voice. He secretly hoped Logan would like it.

He apologized but went to his bedroom. Afterward, Logan stayed out of sight. He came home late and left early in the morning. Patton had called him several times only to reach his voice mail. He'd texted, to receive no answer at all. Hurt and confusion reigned supreme throughout Patton’s week.

By Friday morning, Patton’s last nerve broke. Hurt and anger coursed his body. His alarm buzzed in silence to wake him up as early as possible. He snuck downstairs and waited. Logan tiptoed a few minutes later, making sure he didn't hit the "damn railing." He closed in on the door.

"Stop right there, Mister. We have to talk."

Logan did not turn around. "Patton, surely this can wait. I need to be at college early."

"Poppycock!” Patton hissed. He turned to make sure Virgil slept. "Your first class isn’t until nine, and your students are still asleep." He saw Virgil stir. "And you have no meeting, you would have told me.” A small moan came from the direction of the couch.

“Come with me." He grabbed Logan's elbow and stepped outside. ”Why in the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Logan countered.

"Bullshit!" Patton tried not using such words but would use them when necessary.

Especially when someone lied to him.

Logan sighed.

"Logan, do you not want me to go? I thought you wanted me to find somebody. Be happy."

He bit his lip, and Patton had to look away.

"I do, Patton, of course, I do. I am a little jealous. I looked forward to our time this evening, hoping we could dance. You said you wanted to spend time with me, and yet you haven't been around. I began to worry you had reconsidered."

"Oh, Lo-Lo." Patton reached up and kissed his cheek. "I haven’t reconsidered. No one will take your place. If you want, we can go out tomorrow; we could visit the bar you like. Would you like to go?

Logan closed his eyes and gave the cutest nod. "Hmm, I would enjoy your company. Thank you, Patton."

Patton’s heart fluttered at his words.

Remy Santos loved life, especially dramatic life. When he rang the doorbell of the cutie, Patton's, door, he didn't realize how much drama he'd stepped in.

"How may I help you?"

In front of him stood someone who could be a teacher or a corporate tool. He wore a buttoned-down shirt, tie, and slacks.

"I think I might be at the wrong house, is this Patton Picani’s place."

The guy's eyes widened before biting back. "Ah, of course. Patton," he called, "your date's here. Come in."

His patient sat on a sofa, punching buttons on a game controller. Remy walked farther into the small duplex. "Hey, Virgil. How you, doin', gurl?”

Nothing.

“Are you doing your exercises?"

"Hey.” His patient went back to his game.

"Hiya, Remy. Don't you look handsome?" Patton kissed him on the cheek. Necktie turned the other away. Well, well.

Patton looked delectable with his hair moussed. And he had freckles? The PT didn't remember them.

"Remy, this is Logan, my best friend in the whole wide world."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Remy. If you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade." Logan left the three alone.

Patton watched his friend leave, a small frown creased the corners of his mouth. He sighed. “Don't wait up for me, okay."

"No, problem, Pop Star. Hey, could you do me a favor before you leave? I left my meds upstairs, can you snatch them for me. My ankle hurts."

"Oh, of course." Patton left.

Remy moved closer into the living area. "Virgil, say what you have to say."

Virgil stared him right in the eyes. "Since Logan won't say it, I will. Don't hurt him. He's a good man with a good heart. Break it: I break you."

"You always so protective?"

"No."

Remy let his answer soak in. He didn’t believe it. "What about Specs?"

"Logan? He might be a lost cause." He shook his head. "It seems, Patton chose you so,” he paused, “Just... treat him right."

Remy hated being questioned or threatened, but he smiled nonetheless. "Don't worry, Virgil. Patton will be in good hands."

"Here ya go, kiddo." Patton handed the bottle to Virgil.

Remy slipped his arm around Patton's waist. "You ready, gorgeous."

Patton giggled. "Ready, when you are."

Remy sipped his Starbucks. "Well, let's go, babe."

"So, who are we seeing?"

"Her name is Dahlia, and she's a dream, babe. She's playing in the show _Lady Day._ You'll love her."


	12. Drunken Confessions and Dropped Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton comes home after his date. Logan gets a clue. Virgil is convinced the world is out to get him. Roman gains a new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
I am going to start posting twice a week, once on Friday and Saturday. Hope you enjoy the new chapters. If you notice anything you like or don't, let me know. I'll be interested.

"Logan, if you don't get your ass down here, I will beat you!"  
  
Hysterical giggling followed this statement.  
  
Eyes bleary, Logan turned over. The clock next to his bed read 3:30. Please, God, not in the morning. Stumbling out of bed, he threw on a robe and started down the stairs. "Ow." He rubbed his elbow as he caught sight of the chaos.  
  
Patton was draped over Virgil's shoulder, causing the young man to tumble and brace himself on the wall. Cookie, happy to see Patton, walked underfoot. Logan raced to the two and took Patton's weight. The YouTuber looked at him and giggled. "My heroes."  
  
"Hello, Patton. I see you and Remy did more than see a show."  
  
"Went to a club after the show with cast and crew. Did you know a Long Island Iced Tea has liquor in it?"  
  
Virgil groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Logan gave him a reassuring look and proceeded to take Patton upstairs.  
  
"Yes, I did, Patton. What were you doing drinking Long Island Ice Tea? What happened to your Shirley Temple?"  
  
"Shirley Smirley. Remy said I needed to live a little."  
  
"Oh, he did, did he?" Logan frowned.  
  
Patton pouted. "Yeah. I liked it a lot. I wanted another, but he told me no. Said he didn't expect me to be such a lightweight. He is a fantastic dancer. Did you know that?"  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Course not, you don't know him. He's a good dancer. Not as good as you, though." Patton squeezed Logan’s side.  
  
They had reached the top of the stairs, and Logan started to lead Patton towards his room, but his friend had other ideas.  
  
He entered Logan's room, pulling Logan in behind him.  
  
"Patton, would you not be more comfortable in your room?"  
  
He shook his head. "Please, Lo-Lo. I messed up."  
  
"I am sure you did no such thing."  
  
Patton made himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Logan slid his shoes off and retrieved some pajama bottoms from the drawer. He held them up for Patton's approval. He nodded. Logan turned as Patton changed. He shifted to find Patton shirtless in his silk dark blue pajama bottoms. He braced himself and laid on top of the covers next to his friend. Patton leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, tell me how you 'messed up' because I don't see how you could."  
  
"I got drunk." Tears dotted the corner of his eyes.  
  
Logan chuckled. "I see. Did you let him know of your heart problems, and you do not drink that often."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, did he give any indication that the evening went badly?"  
  
"No."  
  
Logan closed his eyes as Patton started to play with the lapel of his robe. He tried again. "Did Remy take advantage of you?" His voice became steel as he thought of someone hurting Patton.  
  
"Nooo, he’s a sweetheart. He walked me to the door, and kissed me," Patton gave an undignified snort, "on the forehead...like a kid!"  
  
Logan swallowed his laughter. "So, we have misinformation, and a guy acted who like a gentleman. Sounds like a case of cognitive distortion."  
  
"Cong-nitis dis-persion?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Haagen Das Disporsion."  
  
"No." Logan inhaled deeply. "Cognitive distortion is when you think circumstances are worse than they truly are. As much as it pains me to say, I suggest you sober up and call him tomorrow. Only he can tell you what he thought of the evening."  
  
Patton's golden brown eyes bore into him. "So perhaps the date went better than I thought?”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
“Thank you, Lo-Lo. You’re a good friend..." He placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and settled down on a pillow, his back away from the professor. "I love you so much, Logan."  
  
Logan whipped around, confused by what he heard.  
  
Patton had fallen asleep, his snores sounding throughout the room. Logan leaned down to Patton's ear. "Love you, Pat."  
  
He tucked the covers around Patton's sleeping form, slipped his glasses off his face, and tiptoed out of the room. Virgil waited, arms folded.  
  
"How's Pops?"  
  
"He is sound asleep." He adjusted his glasses. "Did Remy stick around, or did he leave as soon as possible?"  
  
"He tried to help, but I didn't make it easy for him," Vigil admitted.  
  
Logan nodded. "Why I understand your instinct is to protect Patton, I believe we both need to back off. He seems to like this guy," His glasses slid down his nose, "and it appears this Remy likes him well enough to take him home without incident."  
  
Virgil stared at him, mouth agape.  
  
"Well, I am exhausted. Our drunken father figure is in my room resting. I suggest we both go to bed and rest. He will not be in a good mood tomorrow. And, me neither.”  
  
"You letting him take over your room?"  
  
"It's his house he can sleep where he likes. I shall take his room in exchange. Night Virgil."  
  
"Night, Logan."  
  
Inside Patton's room, Logan leaned against the closed door, took off his glasses, and huffed out a breath. He slid, his ass hitting the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears threatened to slide down, and he swiped at them.  
  
_I love you so much, Logan._  
  
Those six words replayed in his head over and over, each one stabbing. At that moment, the confusion and anger of the last couple of days came to light. He was in love with Patton and probably had been all along. Logan slowly pounded the back of his head against the wall. Too late, Sanders. Patton could be on the road of happiness with someone else. For someone so brilliant, Logan could be such a dumbass.

Patton woke to the sounds of kittens mewling. Time to rise and shine. As he tried to lift his head, an invisible force kept him from it. A sharp pain cut through his skull. He closed his eyes as he waited it out. He turned over in the bed, shutting his alarm off. Okay, better. His hands smoothed over the sheets. He noticed the difference. When did he fall asleep in Logan's room? Panic spread through his body. What happened last night?  
A college-ruled page sat folded next to his charging phone:

** Patton:**  
**By the time you read this, I will be at the gym. Virgil went with Joan and Talyn to "hang out."**** The library is expecting you after eleven. (Do not worry, I did not explain your lateness).**** I hope your hangover is not too bad.**** I have left a glass of water-please sip it. Also, eat a piece of toast-something to settle your stomach. ****Tylenol is not recommended for hangovers, sorry. ****I know you can't have anything else for pain.**** Anyway, don't forget what I told you last night.**  
**Sincerely, Logan**  
**P.S.**  
**I fed Cookie. She bit me. Also, I slept in your room to let you rest.**

Sure enough, Patton found a large bottle filled to the brim. Patton pulled himself up and took a sip. What did Logan mean, "Don't forget what I told you last night"?  
  
As much as it pains me to say, I suggest you sober up and call him tomorrow.  
  
_Cong-nitis dis-persion?_  
  
_Cognitive distortion._  
  
_I love you so much, Logan._  
  
_Oh! Oh, no. He didn't._  
  
He checked the time: 9:30 A.M.  
  
_ Love you, Pat._ Patton exhaled, relieved. Logan would never say he loved him with such tenderness- like a lover. Must have been a dream.  
  
Patton picked up his cell and scrolled until he found the name.  
  
"How you doin', gorgeous?" the voice on the other end chuckled.  
  
Patton hung his head. "How bad?" He did not need to go further.  
  
Remy chuckled. "Oh, not bad. If you don't count dancing on tables, bad, or giving a passing waiter a tip...in his back pocket."  
  
"Oh, lord. And, you're talking to me, why?"  
  
This time the laughter filled the other end of the call. "Because, sweetie, you make me smile."  
  
"I'm extremely sorry, Remy," Patton whispered.  
  
"Don't ever apologize for being yourself, gurl. You were spectacular everyone said so."  
  
Patton shook his head, glad no one could see his cheeks, which he knew must be red as a beet.  
  
"We'll have to monitor your drinking habits in the future."  
  
"I don't drink often, or that much. I am a heart patient, so I have to be careful."  
  
A small silence had Patton worried until Remy said, "Well, that explains why you have such protective friends."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Oh yeah, especially Virgil. He's very much your champion."  
  
Patton smiled at the thought.  
  
"So, gurl, can I ask about that tie wearer of yours?"  
  
"Logan? What about him?"  
  
"Have you two ever done the horizontal mambo?"  
  
Water spewed down Patton's front as he tried not to choke. "NO!" More quietly, he asked, "Why does everybody ask that?"  
  
"Because you love him."  
  
"I don't-,” Patton stuttered.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Patton. It's written all over your face, babe. And you couldn't stop talking about him."  
  
Patton winced. "Oh." What could he say? "The problem is, Remy, he doesn't feel the same."  
  
"Not too sure about that."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yes, Gorgeous?"  
  
"Please, don't say anything, I'd rather not lose him."  
  
"Wouldn't dare, Sweetie." Why did he sound so sad?  
  
"Remy, wanna grab some coffee tomorrow? I promise to stay sober."  
  
He chuckled. "I'd like that."  
  
"Me too. Does this mean we're still friends?"  
  
"Sure does, Patton."

Confusion gnawed at Virgil Foley’s conscious. Happiness filled his being for the first time in months. Classes were going smoothly, he loved his job, and Princey showed up in his life more and more. Nothing major had changed. Although, to Virgil’s irritation, all the guy had to do was be close, and Virgil melted. Despite his hormones, he wasn’t too sure about going further. Holding hands under a table felt adequate for now. However, despite all the happiness that filled him, he couldn't shake off the feeling the other shoe would drop at any moment.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Virgil pulled out his phone. He had two emails, one in his UF folder, and the other in his personal. He opened his email account.

**Dude, wow, I can't believe the asshole kicked you out. ****You're in a safe place, right? ** **I'm okay, working a lot. Amy and I broke up.**** Guess she couldn't take it anymore. ****She went home, and her parents never asked what happened to me. (We still talk.)**** Anyway. I might be able to visit in a few months if it's safe.**** Stay in touch, and I'll try and be better. Miss you.**  
**-Jax.**

Virgil began typing a reply when another beep came through. University of Florida: Department of chemical engineering.

**To: Virgil Foley.**  
**Please come to my office to see me at 3:30 this afternoon. I must speak to you as soon as possible.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Dr. Torres-Rosario**

_Well, this couldn't be good._  
  
A quick glance at the clock on his phone read 3:25 P.M. Virgil made an about-face and started heading for the administrative offices. He opened the door when told to enter, surprised to see Dr. Sanders sitting in a leather seat.  
  
"Hello, Virgil. Please, have a seat." Dr. Torres-Rosario was a lot younger than he had expected. Prettier too. Yet, her face held a small amount of regret.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have a problem," she frowned. "Virgil, it is true you have moved in the last few months?”  
  
"Of course, I gave them my information weeks ago."  
  
"Yes, you did. Is it true it is the same address as Professor Sanders?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
Logan gave him a sharp look, telling him to be quiet.  
  
"Hm," Logan sat up a little straighter. "Dr. Torres-Rosario, you know nothing inappropriate is going on. Virgil needed a place to heal. My friend gave him a place to heal, nothing more.  
  
"I understand, Dr. Sanders," she said patiently. "And, if it were up to me, this would not be an issue. What you went through should have been enough. Unfortunately, the board says something different."  
  
Virgil made eye-contact with Logan and inwardly crumbled. "H-Have I lost my scholarship?"  
  
"No. You will, though, if you do not find other accommodations: all your credits will be forfeited."  
  
And the other shoe has dropped, Virgil thought.  
  
"Find another place to live by the end of the week or risk losing all your hard work. Dr. Sanders, you also have a warning: get this resolved or be terminated. I can't afford to lose you, Dr. Sanders."  
  
Virgil's stomach sank. He'd saved some money, but not enough. What was he going to do? He could call Starley, see if her offer still stood. Between the job at the store, and the one with Patton, he could try and get a studio.  
  
Dr. Sanders could be fired because of him! The air thinned as Virgil struggled to breathe.  
  
"Virgil? Look at me." Logan pulled him back to the present. "We will figure it out, okay. Don't worry, please. Patton and I will make sure you have a place to stay. Please, don't worry about me. Go out into the hall and grab a bottle of water from a vending machine...and, please, remember to breathe! I'll be out in a minute."  
  
He nodded, not too sure what he agreed to, and left the office.  
  
"Oh, and that reminds me..." Dr. Torres-Rosario said as he closed the door.  
  
He pulled out his phone.  
  
Princey?

Well, hello, my Dark and Stormy Knight. Waz up?

We need to talk.

Melancholy lay heavily on Patton's duplex as six figures tried to think of a solution. Roman insisted on coming home despite having rehearsal later. Talyn and Joan also joined in to give their support.  
  
"Dude, you could move in with us," Joan piped up once again.  
  
"And where would I sleep, where would I put my stuff?" He waved his arm around, indicating items strewn all over the living room.  
  
"Where's Jax staying?" Talyn asked.  
  
Virgil had told his friends of the message this afternoon. "Not sure, he's not ready to tell me."  
  
"What? Is he afraid you'll tell your dad or something?"  
  
Virgil glared at Joan. Logan watched as his brother grabbed Virgil's hand and squeezed it in solidarity. They were no longer hiding the fact a spark had ignited between them.  
  
"Kiddos, this is not helping. Jax will need to feel safe before he comes back, Virgil understands this."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell.  
  
"How long do you have again?" Roman asked.  
  
"We have 'till the end of the week. It's Wednesday, so, what, two days." Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose, his tension headache throbbing.  
  
Logan noticed Patton stare at Roman and Virgil's intertwined fingers. They shared a glance.  
  
"Goodness gracious, why didn't I see it before! Logan, we are so blind as not to see it!"  
  
"What's happening?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Not sure. But something good." Joan answered.  
  
"You can move in with Roman!" Patton grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Logan did not understand the silence which followed the statement. It sounded like a perfect solution. He had to swallow a laugh at the shocked look on his brother’s face.  
  
"We-well. Um."  
  
Virgil tried his best to hide the flush on his face.  
  
"Fantastic idea, Patton,” Logan said. “Roman has plenty of room, and half of Virgil's stuff is stored next door already from the first move. Virgil will be able to help with rent while still saving for a place of his own. They cannot fault him for living next door. I am neither on the lease nor do I live there in any capacity."  
  
"Yep, great idea," Joan all but laughed. They cupped Virgil on the shoulder.  
  
Talyn, too, hid their smile.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Do-don't we have something to say about this?" Roman's face was as beet-red as Virgil's. Their hands were no longer intertwined.  
  
"What's to say, it's a perfect solution." Logan loved seeing his brother squirm.  
  
"Well, those rooms need to be cleaned. They're nasty!"  
  
"Oh good, we can donate all the clothes that don't fit you anymore, organize all those theater scripts and posters. Also, Virgil can have room for his equipment, possibly set up an office where he can work on the show." Patton's smile never left his face.  
  
"I come in and out at all times of the night,” Roman continued. “Rehearsals are taking a lot of my time and my job. He would be alone a lot.”  
  
"He can always visit if he's lonely,” Patton interjected.  
  
"It's okay, Princey. I understand." Virgil said this so quietly Logan had barely heard him. During the back and forth, Virgil had somehow shifted in size as he had folded in on himself. "You want to have your space. I get it."  
  
Roman looked at him in horror as he realized how he must have sounded. "No, no, no. It's not that I wouldn't love to have you as a roommate. I thought-," he struggled. "Is this something you want to do?" Roman's eyes never left Virgil, his hand lay limp on the table, looking as if it wanted Virgil's in it.  
  
Several seconds ticked before Virgil looked around the table. "I'm game if you are. At least, I won't have to call Aunt Rachel." He took his hand once more.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Well, that settles it!" Patton hit the table. "Virgil, you tell those idiots at the school, you have a new address. We can also put you on the lease if they want proof. Talyn, Joan, can you stay and help Virgil move? I can order some pizza, and we can get this stuff done. Roman, you start cleaning out those rooms."  
  
Virgil's eyes widened. "Today? Can't we sleep on it? I'm sure Princey needs to have a key made."  
  
"Oh, I have extras," Patton assured.  
  
"Of course." Virgil glanced at Roman. "Did you mean it? You're okay with me moving in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Logan had never seen such a soppy smile on anyone, especially his brother. He found it sickening.  
  
"Well, all righty then," Patton rose from his chair.  
  
"Wait, one more thing, Patton. Please." Logan waited until Patton sat.  
  
"I wanted to wait for the confusion to subside before I said anything, but I have news of my own. Dr. Alverez resigned yesterday to become the new managing director at the GCP. Dr. Torres-Rosario has expressed her interest that I stay on as a full-time professor until they can find another. That is if the situation with Virgil worked out," he amended.  
  
"Ah, Logan, I am so happy for you." Patton jumped from his seat and put Logan in a death grip disguised as a hug. "Pat-ton, you're cho...king me."  
  
He let go. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's about time," Joan stated.  
  
Hear, Hear, everyone cried. 


	13. December 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy, books, and secrets.

_The thick atmosphere of the room stifled Logan as he delivered yet another tray of appetizers to their dining room table. Mom and Papa had hosted a Christmas party every year for as long as he could remember. As a kid, it had been fun. The festivities of the annual Christmas party. The anticipation of all those presents, the beauty of the real tree his Papa insisted on buying… The warmth of his family’s love._  
  
_At age sixteen, the marvel had dimmed. Maybe the idea of an imaginary fat man who gives kids presents seemed fantastical. It could be the stress in his mother's eyes as she struggled to make a perfect Christmas for her family. Or maybe it was the fact, he knew- beyond a shadow of a doubt- how different he felt._  
  
_He jumped slightly, as a meaty hand grabbed his upper arm._  
  
"_Oh, sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to startle you." Mrs. Salazar, a co-worker at the elementary school where his mother worked as a third-grade teacher._  
  
_He straightened his glasses. "Quite alright, Mrs. Salazar. Would you like some punch?"_  
  
_Her bulging eyes zeroed in on the large crystal punch bowl. "I don't know. What kind is it?"_  
  
_"I believe mom called it a 'Merry Berry Mocktail'? Filled with raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries."_  
  
_"Cocktail?"_  
  
_"No, ma'am. Mocktail."_  
  
_Her face fell slightly, and she sighed. "Oh, I guess that'll be okay. Give me a bit." She turned to address a slight, beautiful, young girl. "You want some, Mija?"_  
  
_"No, thank you, abuela."_  
  
_Elizabeth Salazar: vice president of Student Council, team captain of the girls' varsity soccer, second only to Logan in chemistry, and an all-around nice girl. Most of the boys in school drooled at the sight of her. So, why didn't he? Their families would like the idea of them as a couple._  
  
_"Logan, you know my granddaughter, Elizabeth?"_  
  
_He cleared his throat as he finished pouring the punch. "Hello, Liz, how are you this evening?"_  
  
_"Good, thank you. And you?" Her smile seemed as forced as his small talk._  
  
_The pulse of the silence became uncomfortable until the tingle of familiar laughter filled the air. Patton entered the room, Logan's mother in tow, a small gift in his hands._  
  
_"Please forgive me. I need to speak to someone." Logan handed Mrs. Salazar her mocktail, made a hasty retreat, and approached his friend. "Well, hello."_  
  
_Patton's big smile caused Logan to melt into a genuine smile of his own. "Hiya Lo-Lo. Merry Christmas."_  
  
_"Merry Christmas, Patton."_  
  
_"Logan, have you seen Roman,” his mom asked._  
  
_"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Elliot. Something about his fencing epee. They ran upstairs."_  
  
_Her face puckered. "Oh, good lord, no. I thought I told you to lock those things up."_  
  
_"I did. In the closet, in the office. Just like you asked me."_  
  
_She sighed in relief._  
  
_"However, I saw him on the internet this morning watching videos on how to pick locks."_  
  
_All the blood drained out of her face, as his mother raced up the stairs. "Roman Chase Sanders, what are you doing?"_  
  
_Logan rolled his eyes while his friend chuckled. Patton grabbed the same spot on his arm as Mrs. Salazar and pulled following his mother._  
  
_Roman had indeed picked the lock, long thin steel in his hand."_  
  
_"What are you doing, you miscreant?"_  
  
_"Logan, please,” his mother admonished._  
  
_“I wanted Elliot to see my sword," Roman pouted._  
  
_"It's an Epee, Roman, one of three 'swords' a person can use in the art of fencing. And the one you’re floundering is mine!"_  
  
_True enough, Roman had a hard time keeping the weapon alight._  
  
_"I know more than you think, jerk." Roman stuck his tongue out and blew._  
  
_"Boys, if you don't stop." His mother grabbed the weapon by its handle and handed it back to Logan. "Please, put that thing away. Roman, Elliot, come with me. We're going to have a little discussion about responsibility and personal space." She escorted both younger kids towards the stairs._  
  
_They were halfway down when Patton lost it. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over in laughter._  
  
_Logan couldn’t help but grin. "Come on,” he gestured to his room. Patton closed the door behind him._  
  
_They entered Logan’s room, and Logan hung his Epee in its proper place._  
  
_"So, Lo-Lo, you ready for Christmas?" Paton still held the present he came into the house with._  
  
_"Yes, for the most part. I have your present right here. Do you want to exchange in here?"_  
  
_“Sure.” Patton agreed. They settled on the floor in comfortable silence. "I saw Liz down there," Patton offered._  
  
_"Yes, she is the granddaughter of one of my mother's co-workers." The shine of the wrapping paper mesmerized him, as he struggled to find something to say._  
  
_"She sure is pretty."_  
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
_"And smart."_  
  
_"Very."_  
  
_"A lot of boys like her."_  
  
_He nodded._  
  
_"Logan, can I ask you a question." Patton grimaced, all mirth of the sword incident gone._  
  
_"Of course."_  
  
_"How would you feel if I told you I don't have a crush on her?"_  
  
_"Well..."_  
  
_"I do have a crush, though."_  
  
_"You do?" This surprised Logan. Patton liked everyone, so it was hard to see him 'crushing' on anyone._  
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
_"Who is it?"_  
  
_His answer was so small, Logan barely heard it._  
  
_"Who?"_  
  
_"Timothy Johnson."_  
  
_Logan recognized the name. Now he thought about it, the guy was very good looking._  
  
_"Oh..."_  
  
_"I guess this means you don't want to hang with me anymore." He started to head towards the door. "I'm gonna go ahead and go home."_  
  
_Logan gasped. “What do you mean? Please don’t go home. Of course, I want to hang out with you. You are my best friend, Patton. This is not going to change because you are attracted to guys. In truth, it is very comforting to know I'm not alone."_  
  
_Patton watched him with a doe-eyed expression. "Oh, wow. You too?"_  
  
_"I believe so. I assumed I was alone in my feelings."_  
  
_"Oh, wow, this is great," Patton breathed._  
  
_"Indeed."_  
  
_"So, you want to go ahead and exchange presents," Patton offered._  
  
_"Sure."_  
  
_Five minutes later found them sprawled around the wrapping paper strewn everywhere._  
  
_Logan thumbed through the leather-bound book of poetry by Robert Frost. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Patton." The bubbly bookworm had introduced him to the world of poetry, and since then, he had been devouring the masterpieces._  
  
_He also received some homemade candy. Putting Robert Frost aside as he searched for the perfect piece and settled on some fudge. The rich chocolate treats melted on his tongue. "Goodness gracious, Patton, this is delicious." Logan could already visualize the dental bills if he ate the whole box._  
  
_"Uncle Pat helped. It's my grandma's recipe."_  
  
_"It's delicious. I love it."_  
  
_Patton beamed._  
  
_"Your turn," Logan grabbed a red wrapped rectangle, dark chocolate smudged on the edges. He handed it over and bit his lip._  
  
_Patton pealed the paper wrapping off with great care. "Oh, Lo-Lo. How'd you know?"_  
  
_He held in his hands a copy of _ Winnie the Pooh _by A.A. Milne._  
  
_"Forgive me, Patton, but I have seen the picture of your mom reading it to you as a toddler several times. Emile explained you lost your book in the move from Texas. He said you were devastated, especially after she died. I um," Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Tears welled in Patton's eyes._

_Next thing Logan knew, he had an arm full of Patton. "Thank you, Lo-Lo, it's perfect," he murmured into his shirt. Logan patted his back, not sure what else to do. Patton pulled back, and he couldn't help but smile._

_Patton leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't long; it wasn't romantic. Some people might not consider it a kiss, more like a stab of the lips. However, it sent a shiver down Logan's spine he did not recognize._

"_Hmm," Liz Salazar stood in the doorway. "You guys better go downstairs. Logan's mom wants you both to help with Secret Santa." She smiled and left._  
  
_Understanding what she had witnessed dawned on Patton's face, and he ran._


	14. Roman is Not the King of the World, So Virgil gets a Jacket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton lives a social life- despite not feeling great, Logan is sad, Virgil is embarrassed, and Roman doesn't read his texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for reading. Writing a multi-chapter story is something I've wanted to do forever, so I'm excited to share it. I do hope you're enjoying it. Please, kudos or gentle criticism is appreciated.

The outline of Patton's retreating form embedded itself in the back Logan's retinas as he startled awake. He took in his surroundings and realized he sat at his desk in his room. Digital numbers on his laptop read 10:30 PM. He straightened and straightened his glasses, which hung preciously on the edge of his nose. The term papers he was supposed to be grading mocked him, so he decided to shut the damn laptop down. One dilemma at a time, thank you very much!  
  
He remembered that Christmas Party as being one of the best in his life. Patton's crush confession on their classmate gave Logan the courage to admit to himself what, deep down, he always knew- he was gay. The good news: he wasn't alone.  
  
As for the kiss they had shared, Logan wished he had understood then what was now so obvious: he'd had a crush on Patton and had been oblivious to it.  
  
They did not talk much after the party. (Patton and his family took a trip to Texas to visit his grandmother. ) They did text, but nothing about the kiss.  
  
When the second semester began in January, Logan had made it his mission to discuss what had happened, not sure what he'd say. To his confusion, Patton had been more nervous about Liz's reaction than the small peck they had shared. Logan, in the end, had followed his lead. Maybe, if he had understood his feelings better, the situation might have been different.  
  
Liz, for all of Patton's worries, had been supportive and never said a word. Mom told him years later, Liz still lived in Gainesville, becoming a city councilwoman and successful real estate agent. Logan made a note to contact her one day to catch up. She was a great lady who deserved a great guy. Someone other than himself.  
  
Months went by, and Logan had given up discussing the kiss. A year later, Greg had pursued him. Lingering memories on the embrace had diminished with time. He dated Greg, and Patton had found his first boyfriend in Joshua Stevens. (His first crush, Timothy, ended up straight.)  
  
Logan rose from the chair and went to grab his pajamas.  
  
Now he discovered his real emotions, what did he do? The idea of sharing his feelings with anyone- let alone Patton- gave him a sour taste in his stomach.  
  
He hadn't had a partner in years. Work had become his partner: His research made dating and mating frivolous. Sure, he'd had his share of one-night partners, warm bodies to keep the loneliness at bay. And he always played safe getting tested every six months. The question remained, could he be the partner Patton deserved? Could he keep him safe? Happy? Logan shook his head. Whether or not he could make a suitable partner for Patton was a moot point considering his friend was dating someone else.  
  
A knock interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come in, Pat."  
  
"Oh, good, caught you in time. I wanted to say goodnight." Patton stood dressed in a gray shirt with various sized circles dotting it. Logan could not help noticing how his jeans curved his hips.  
  
"Um, Patton, you look a little over-dressed for bed."  
  
"Silly, I'm going out with Remy. He's taking me to a new club in town. I'd ask you to come, but you look tired."  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Patton." He closed his eyes. "But, yes, I'm exhausted. The end of a semester sucks, no matter if you are a student or professor.  
  
Patton chuckled. "Well, okay, then. Night, Lo-Lo."  
  
"Goodnight, Patton."  
  
He turned.  
  
"And, Patton?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Please, nurse your drink!"  
  
Patton tilted his head back and roared with laughter. He waved as he left.  
  
A few minutes later, when Logan could move without fear, he grabbed the rest of his toiletries and headed to the bathroom, trying to ignore the sudden sensation of hurt course through his body. Sleep would not come.

Roman raced up the steps. Virgil was not home. He called Logan only to get his voice mail, same with Patton. He pushed open the studio door.  
  
"And, that's all we got today, kiddos. Remember- Hiya, Roman!"  
  
"Damn it, Princey!"  
  
Oh shoot, he'd messed up. Roman glanced at the door to see a "Do Not Disturb" sign.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought taping days took place on Mondays?"  
  
Patton rose and put down the book in his hands. "We moved the taping days to allow for Virge's schedule at the college."  
  
"Yeah, Princey," Virgil smirked.  
  
Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "I could come back later. But I wanted to ask-- I need somebody to take me to rehearsals this afternoon. The busses are running behind.  
  
Virgil sighed.  
  
Patton winced and looked at Virgil. "Kiddo, can you do it, I am kinda tired today."  
  
Virgil nodded and stretched.  
  
"Here," Patton dug in his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He pulled a few bills out. "Go buy the cardigan we talked about. This one's on its last arm." He giggled. "We have one more episode to film anyway, won't take us long. Want to continue tonight?"  
  
Virgil nodded. "Sure, Pop Star."  
  
"Thank you, Patton!" Roman grabbed the YouTuber and squeezed him in a bear hug. "I sooooo appreciate this."  
  
"I'm the one driving, Sir Sing A Lot."  
  
Roman turned to see Virgil cleaning up his station around the tripod.  
  
"So sorry, my Emo Knight. Thank you, as well."  
  
Virgil smirked. "I need to grab my keys, be back."  
  
Roman watched as Virgil went out into the hallway. His stare lingered on Virgil's ass. If anyone had asked him two weeks ago whether he would be happy sharing his space, his answer would be a resounding NO!  
  
Yet, since the emo student took up residence in a second bedroom, he had to admit how easy it was. Roman continued to be busy with the show, the restaurant, and lessons. Virgil had school and his duty to Patton. When they were at the house, they got along. Their favorite past time was to watch Disney films and debate the different meanings in them. And sometimes they fell asleep on his lumpy couch, their fingers barely touching. They had even gone out a few times with friends. Nothing more than friends. Roman cherished those moments.  
  
Oh, Roman still daydreamed what Virgil's lips would taste like, however, Virgil wasn't ready. The more he opened up to what happened, the more Roman was glad he continued seeing a therapist.  
  
"Kiddo, did you need something?"  
  
Roman snapped out of his musings and shook his head. "Sorry, Padre." Patton winced a second time. "Pat, you okay."  
  
The Patented Patton smile. "I'll be fine, kiddo. Not feeling too swift today."  
  
Roman didn't believe him. "Pat..."  
  
"Princey, where'd you go, dude. I'm ready." Virgil held the door jamb, his injured leg at a small angle. "You kiddos go and have fun. I'll see you later. Virge, is six good to meet back up?" He said, a little breathless.  
  
"Sure, Pops." He tugged on Roman's shirt to pull him through the door.  
  
"Virge," Roman whispered. "Has he been clutching his chest a lot today?"  
  
"Who, Patton?" He paused. "Come to think of it, yeah. What does it mean? I thought it might be heartburn. Is he going to be alright?" Concern marred his otherwise handsome face.  
  
"We might need to tell Logan. He's one of a few people who can get Patton to do more than go to his annual appointment."  
  
"What appointment?"  
  
"You don't know?" They had got to Virgil's car and were putting on their seatbelts.  
  
Virgil stared at him.  
  
"Patton's a heart patient."  
  
Virgil nodded in memory. “Yeah, I’d forgotten. Logan told me about it.”  
  
“Well, we might need to tell my brother. Patton has a tendency to keep his health to himself until he gets worse.”  
  
They both agreed to say something to Logan and Patton when they returned.  
  


"Ta-da!" Roman swept his arm out, indicating the dressed stage.  
  
"Impressive," Virgil nodded. A medium-sized set with the sign Mrs. Lovette's Pie Shop sat center stage, lit with a red spotlight. A series of staircases surrounded the back perimeter of the scene three stories high for the actors to maneuver during the production. They reached around to the rear of the stage connected to the catwalk. A door graced the center of the path.  
  
Roman pointed to the entry. "I'll be right there during the opening number and..."  
  
Virgil's brain stopped functioning as Roman's breath covered his cheek. He could have been reciting a phonebook for all Virgil knew.  
  
"You want to go up?" Roman whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Virgil jerked forward as Roman pulled him through the auditorium, up the steps leading to the stage and on to the catwalk. He settled Virgil in front of him back to front. Virgil had to admit the view was spectacular. He could see every seat in the house, and he wasn't sure, but did he see people in the control room. However, Roman's breath caressed his cheek, his chin on his shoulder, and all other thought went out the door.  
"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"  
  
Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist. He swallowed, nodded. The speech receptors in his brain malfunctioned. Nine days. Nine days of hell. Oh, they got along okay, but the sexual tension drove Virgil crazy. He was still not sure if he wanted to go forward, but the damn drama king was making it extremely hard. (Virgil groaned when he pictured Patton laugh at the awful pun).  
  
"I can't wait until you see it. I'm excited. Are you excited for me?"  
  
"Yes," Virgil whispered. Roman wanted this so much it was undeniable. He worked his ass off, rehearsing his blocking and his songs while resting his voice for three hours a night.  
  
A rush of anger traveled down Virgil's body at the woman who had caused Roman to lose his self-esteem.  
  
Roman's lips ghosted his neck. Virgil leaned against Roman's shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
"Roman, is that you?"  
  
Emptiness settled into Virgil's body as Roman let go. He looked down to see a woman standing next to a man who must be Thomas.  
  
"Hey, Belinda...Thomas. I was showing Virgil here our set."  
  
Briefly, Virgil envisioned an Invisibility Cloak and wished the damn garment was real. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Aww, hey Virgil. It's nice to meet you." Thomas smiled.  
  
Virgil waved, eyes still shut: this was not how Virgil wanted to meet the guy. Joan was going to have a field day.  
  
"Roman, didn't you get the message?"  
  
Roman's eyes grew wide. He pulled out his phone and scrolled his texts. "Oooh. Sorry, I didn't see it."  
  
"Yeah, this afternoon, I'm going to go over the show with the principals. I'll need the chorus this evening."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all good. This week will be hell, so think of it as a break. However..." Thomas paused. "Come on down; I need to talk with you anyway."  
  
Virgil followed Roman down the steps. He knew it. They were going to be kicked out. All because Roman had to go 'Leonardo Dicaprio circa _Titanic_ on him.  
  
"Hey Roman, can you be here tomorrow between rehearsals. The kids are having auditions for James and the Giant Peach, and they want you there. You made an impression on them."  
  
Virgil was a little surprised. He had no idea Roman worked with the kids' production too. Roman nodded. They kept talking while Virgil concentrated on the pattern on the carpet. Why did he agree to come here?  
"Hi, I'm Belinda."  
  
Virgil looked up to see a young blonde standing in front of him. So, this was Roman's ex.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You must be Virgil? Roman has talked about you nonstop since we started rehearsals."  
  
He had?  
  
"I'm so glad he has somebody. He was so sad after..."  
  
"Hey Virge, I have a few hours to kill...why don't we go look for the cardigan Patton needs. See you tonight." Roman gently guided Virgil towards the door, while waving absentmindedly behind him.

"What the fuck was that?"  
  
The tinkle of a bell sounded as they entered the second-hand shop. Roman had tried several times to talk to the emo nightmare without success. Regret ate at him at the near panic he had seen in Virgil's eyes. "I told you, Surly Temple, I apologized."  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason you keep up with the names." He had reached the men's section.  
  
Roman stilled his hand and spun him around. "Listen to me and listen well. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. The rehearsals were not supposed to start for another half hours; I thought we had time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
Roman paused. What did you want? Good question. "I don't know," he finally admitted.  
  
Incredulity lined every line in Virgil's face.  
  
He licked his lips and continued, "Virgil, do you not feel a chemistry between us?" Roman found the flush gracing Virgil's features adorable. Virgil nodded slightly. Okay, I can do this, Roman told himself.  
  
"I don't know why I did what I did. I- I wanted to share it with you. I didn't know anybody was in the theater. And, I definitely didn't know the rehearsal times had changed."  
  
Virgil stared at him. Time stretched until Roman itched to leave and go back to the theater, damn did Thomas tell him a specific time? "Um..."  
  
He turned away when a warm hand enveloped his. Virgil tugged until he leaned up against his body. Fingers threaded through the hairs at the back of his neck. Virgil's lips met his, and all thought of leaving vanished. A tingling ran through Roman as he rested his hands on Virgil's hips. The kiss lingered but a minute.  
  
"Wow," Roman said.  
  
"Whoa," Virgil sighed.  
  
"Listen, Princey, I don't know what's going on between us, and I'm not too sure I am ready for a lot right now. Um, can we take it one day at a time?"  
  
Roman held Virgil's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Of course, it's okay. We'll take it slow, and I'll let you take the lead, okay?"  
  
Virgil nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and Princey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Embarrass me again, and I will beat you."  
  
Roman breathed deeply, a giggle burst forth. "Yes, dear." He threaded his fingers with Virgil's. "Now, let us find Padre a new horrid old-man sweater."  
  
Virgil chuckled. They spent the better part of fifteen minutes perusing all sorts of sweaters, cardigans, and jackets.  
  
"Aw, sweet."  
  
Virgil held up a jacket. At first glance, it looked like a standard hoody any emo would love. On closer inspection, Roman noticed the black and purple tartan scraps sewn onto the jacket with white stitching. The inside lining of the hoody matched the patches. And to top it off, the left corner where a pocket usually would be was a black thunder cloud with a white lightning bolt.  
  
Virgil tried it on. The guy's eyes lit up, and Roman was smitten. His emo caught him looking and hastily took it off. Roman walked over, draped a tan cardigan over the clothes rack, and grabbed the jacket.  
  
He strode over to the cashier and placed both on the counter.  
  
"Roman, what are you doing?" Virgil chased him at a slow pace.  
  
"It's the least I can do." The cashier rang up the items of clothing. "Think of it as a bribe to get into your good graces again."  
  
Roman smiled as Virgil rolled his eyes. "Princey. You do not have to do this."  
  
He turned to face the anxious man. "Virge," he tried to sound as earnest as he felt. "Please, let me do this."  
  
Virgil let out a breath. "Fine."


	15. Opening Nights,  Birthdays, and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeny Todd opens, Logan turns 30, Patton gets an invitation. Roman and Virgil get sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks. This is the first smexy scene. It is very vanilla. However, if it is something you want to skip it starts at "Virgil called it audacity!" and ends with the next section. Also, please no one under 18.

_Sweeney Todd _opened to rousing success. The cast was perfect, the staging fresh, and it seems the whole of Gainesville came to see if Thomas Sanders could deliver. As far as Patton believed, Thomas did more than anticipated; he gave the audience a memorable evening. Patton expected nothing different. And now they were celebrating the opening with a Halloween themed cast party.  
  
Roman delighted in the show and now nuzzled up in the corner with Virgil by his side. The small kisses they shared were causing Patton’s cheeks to warm.  
  
A few weeks ago, they couldn't be in the same room without flushing or fighting, and now? Patton gushed at the boys’ happiness. They deserved all the happiness in the world, the past firmly behind them.  
  
Patton sipped his drink as he scanned the room, immediately finding his friend. Logan stood talking to the man who played Judge Turpin-an old friend of the family- his wizard's cloak wrapped smartly around his form, his Ravenclaw tie bright and blue. He smiled and gave a small wave. Logan nodded in recognition; his smile seemed genuine. Patton stepped forward when Logan stepped away from the actor and moved away from Patton. Patton swallowed. He had no idea what had changed between them, but something had.  
  
Patton shook his head as he pushed down the feeling of fear and disappointment. What had he done wrong?  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, didn't know you lived the kinky life." Remy tugged on his Scooby-Doo collar.  
  
Ha-Ha!" Patton turned around to find Remy dressed in his scrubs. "Did you come from work?”  
  
"No, I am a medical intern,” he did a 360-degree turn and held up his ever-present coffee cup. "Caffeine included." He pulled down his black sunglasses. His eyes were shadowed with black eye makeup to rival Virgil's. "Who hasn't slept in twenty-eight hours," Remy winked.  
  
Patton giggled. Remy Santos had proven to be a wonderful friend, one he could always call when things became too complicated. It also helped that Remy stayed silent about Patton's true feelings.  
  
"So, why are you glum, Beautiful?" Patton's breath caught as Remy caressed his cheek, Patton's Scooby ears flopping onto his wrist. His brown eyes filled with pity. Patton followed his stare and frowned. Logan stood next to a young man; their body language indicated one of familiarity. Soon, the young man followed Logan outside.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Patton shook his head. Remy was kind; he was handsome. At this moment, Patton wished to God his heart didn't belong to someone else. How easy it would be to love this man. He sipped his drink. It could have been acid for all he knew. "Remy..."  
  
"Hey, hey, none of that now.” his friend breathed. "Never mind..." he held Patton's hands. “I have a question."  
  
"Oooh, what?" He looked at Remy, grateful for the change of subject.  
  
"Some friends and I are going skiing in Cali for Thanksgiving. Want to come with us? Get you some fresh air?"  
  
"N-"  
  
"Um, Patton."  
  
Logan stood in his Hogwarts robes, impressive as always. How handsome he looked. Patton couldn't help but notice a wet spot in the middle of his tie. He wondered briefly how the accident happened. He'd have to ask later, knowing he never would.  
  
"Jeremy is going to take me home. You do not need to wait for me, okay? See you later?"  
  
"Of course, Lo-Lo. See ya later."  
  
"Thank you." To Patton’s shock, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Logan usually left their physical interactions private.  
  
Logan nodded to Remy. "Remy."  
  
"Logan."  
  
Logan left a few minutes later, this Jeremy at his heels.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Remy’s gaze followed Logan out the door; his tone remained kind.  
  
Patton could not look at Remy as he answered: "I'd love to go skiing. Sounds like fun."

Virgil called it audacity! He was not opposed to public displays of affection. Scott had admonished him many times for a small kiss or quick hug out in public. (He had only been comfortable in places where he would not be recognized.) But this, this was something Virgil could not understand.  
  
After their first kiss and Roman so gallantly had replaced his jacket, they had talked. They had talked for hours about the future, about expectations, about their feelings. They were scared but open. Nevertheless, in the last few days, their physical contact had increased threefold. It was so natural. They had held hands for weeks, but now Roman would nuzzle his neck. Virgil found his hand wandering down his ass. A thirty-minute make-out session earlier this evening caused them to be fifteen minutes late. These happenings culminated in the public display at the party. Nothing gross, but unmistakably noticeable. Virgil nodded when Roman suggested going home. He vaguely remembered Patton leaving with Remy. The professor: nowhere to be found.  
  
Now he leaned against the front door, Roman's arms encased him on either side. Roman's lips sucked and nipped tenderly on his neck until it must have been black and blue. His own hands caressed those solid pecs. So much for going slow.  
  
"Virge?" Roman's tongue followed the shape of his lips.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"I know I said you have control..." A nibble on his lip.  
  
Oh, god, were they going to go down the rabbit hole? Virgil unhooked Roman's vampire cape. The first two buttons of the button-down slid out of their opening with ease. "Whaddya have in mind, Princey?" A kiss on the collarbone.  
  
Roman smashed their lips together one more time, took his hand, and climbed the stairs. "Is this okay, Virgil?" His eyes held such fear and uncertainty, Virgil almost felt sorry for him. They'd reached Roman's room.  
He raised himself on his tippy toes and kissed Roman's nose. "Very."  
  
Roman's arms wrapped around his waist, his lips busy on his mouth. Gone was the pinstriped coat Logan let him borrow for his Jack Skellington costume. Next, the white shirt underneath. Roman's hands traveled to the top of the pants. He paused. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Princey, you ask one more time I will knock you into next week."  
  
A chuckle greeted his statement as his back met the covers of Roman's bed. The belt and pants joined the shirt and jacket. Virgil continued to open Roman's crisp white shirt, mouthing a hickey that mirrored his own. Roman traced caresses down his neck and torso. He landed at the top of his groin, the outline of his cock visible underneath his briefs. Virgil gasped as hands dropped to his sides and hold his hips still.  
  
Small kisses danced across his inner thighs, around his cock and his balls, through the thin fabric. Everywhere except where he needed them to be. Torture is what he'd call it. Virgil whimpered as Roman lowered his briefs. A wet warmth engulfed him as he took Virgil into his mouth. Virgil closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the drama king on him, one hand found Roman's hair as the other twisted the duvet.  
  
A tongue glided from the underside base to tip and repeated, a hand gripped and began pumping. Virgil could feel his control slipping. He tugged. "Roman..." Virgil’s voice cracked, half-embarrassed. He was already so close. "Umfff."  
  
Roman lifted off with a pop; his hand continued stroking. "Let go, my Dark and Stormy Knight." He went back to work, putting most of Virgil inside his mouth and gently holding his hips into place.  
  
A few moments later, with a cry, Virgil let go as Roman sucked him dry. He lifted his head, a look of deep satisfaction.  
  
"So, Virge, how do you want to continue?" He licked his lips, breath coming out in puffs.  
  
Virgil smiled as he caught sight of Roman's cock, the profile jutting out of his black trousers. He made to pull Roman on top of him but quickly reversed their positions, Roman on the bed, Virgil kneeling in front of him caressing his thighs. Roman lifted his head, anticipation written all over his face.  
  
Virgil unbuttoned the slacks and pulled until Roman popped out long and proud. He stroked the cock, catching a small amount of precum with the tip of his finger. It twitched in joy. "I have a few ideas..." He parted his lips and took him in.

  


"Happy birthday, Old Man!" Roman cupped his shoulder so hard he projected forward.  
  
"I will have you know thirty is not old."  
  
"Sure, Professor," Virgil chimed in.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. Virgil perched himself on Roman's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. Patton was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on what, Logan knew, would be a delicious cake. Not the healthiest of choices. Yet, he had been trying his best in showing Patton he cared. After talking to Jeremy Yardley a few nights ago, he made it a personal mission to show everyone he cared. Even if they sometimes drove him crazy. He was not an asshole despite his declarations to Patton. Or a robot as sometimes Roman called him.  
  
"Here ya go, Lo-Lo," Patton came in carrying a double-layered cake decorated with a shiny black glaze. The top resembled what people thought of as the galaxy all purples, blues, pinks, dotted with white splatters.  
  
"Patton, this is utterly beautiful."  
  
He beamed. "Thank you. It's a mirror glaze cake. I tried to follow Rosanna Pansino's advice, but I'm not sure I executed it well."  
  
"It's gorgeous."  
  
"Great job, Padre."  
  
"Yeah, Pat, ya done good."  
  
"Thanks. Now, Virge, go ahead and sit." He shooed Virgil off Roman's lap. "Let's cut into this baby."  
  
Logan cut the cake, Patton passed out the slices. Logan dug into the moist and delicious cake. He moaned in appreciation. He was glad he and his brother had worked out earlier in the morning. It would take at least another hour and a half to work this off.  
  
Conversation stopped as they each devoured the sweet treat. Thirty minutes, and a second (and third) helping later, Logan was sure his stomach would explode  
  
"So, Prof., where'd you run off to the other night?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Oh, um, do you know Jeremy Yardley?"  
  
Roman and Virgil shook their heads.  
  
"Well, without going into too much information, he is one of my students and needed to talk about some situations bothering him. I am glad I could be of assistance."  
  
The silence following this statement was palpable. Roman glanced at Virgil, who was watching Patton. Irritation crept into Logan's body. What, he couldn't help someone who needed emotional assistance? Well, okay.  
  
"The cake is delicious, Patton," he changed the subject.  
  
"Presents time!" Patton clapped, clearly seeing an opportunity to avoid more questions. He rose from his chair and grabbed an envelope from the bar. "I hope you like it."  
  
Logan carefully slid his finger through the flap and pulled out a card decorated entirely of stars. The inscription inside the card read: When you count the stars, count yourself among them, Love Patton. Two long rectangular strips fell out. He now understood the theme of today's party.  
  
"It's tickets to see a show at the Planetarium," Patton said.  
  
"I see.” The show, called Boa Noite, played on the weekends. He glanced at the ticket. Tonight at 9 P.M.  
  
"That's Portuguese for 'goodnight'; I know you like stargazing, and I thought you and me..." Patton bit his lip. "Um, if you don't want to..."  
  
Logan smiled. "I'd love to go, Patton, thank you."  
  
Virgil grabbed the tickets. "Damn, I wanna go. Been wanting to go for a while."  
  
"You," Logan looked pointedly at both Roman and Virgil, "and you need to study for your mid-terms." He grabbed the tickets back.  
  
The lovers groaned.  
  
"And..., I think we need to leave, or Logan will start suggesting pop quizzes." Roman took Virgil's hand. "Ready to go, my Emo Knight?"  
  
"Aw, you don't have to go so soon." Patton pouted.  
  
"Truly, I have to get ready to go to the theater, and also try and find some time to study."  
  
"Yeah, Pop Star, I have work on the new video and study for three tests.  
  
"So, Roman, how do you like your new job?"  
  
Shortly after Sweeney Todd's run ended, Thomas hired Roman as the new assistant director for the children's theater department. It seemed he had helped Thomas immensely putting the department together. Through a conversation with the actor who played Judge Turpin, Logan learned the director had helped Roman in staying away from Belinda. Guilt had flooded Thomas for casting them together in the first place. At the moment, she was in rehearsal for a show at the GCP.  
  
"It's good." Roman's eyes glowed with happiness. "I'm good."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
A few more pleasantries and the boys left.  
  
"Logan, what happened?" He whispered so softly Logan wondered he had heard him correctly.  
  
"Jeremy, he had a cousin in the production and attended the party on an invitation. I went to say hello and practically scared him to death. He spilled his drink on me, which I did not mind." Logan hesitated, not sure whether or not to continue to say anything.  
  
"Logan, I won't say a word. I understand people coming to me for advice. I sometimes read heart-wrenching stories from my viewers. If you need to talk..."  
  
"He had been contemplating suicide. His situation at home is not ideal, and he doesn't have the support to deal with everything. I tried my best to help. We left the party, where I found the number for a suicide prevention hotline. I stayed with him until he felt safe. Afterward, I took him to his cousin, who promised to help him further. The cousin's concern took him by surprise, as he thought she didn't care.” Logan paused. “He's twenty, and yet he thought his life was over." His breath hitched as he tried not to let his emotions take over.  
  
Patton placed his hand over Logan's. "You did great, Lo-Lo. Um, can I suggest something?"  
  
Logan watched him.  
  
"You should talk to the campus counselor to assist you so you can support your students should this happen again. I worked at a hotline before and benefited greatly. It might help you.  
He nodded mutely. They sat in amicable silence for what seemed like an hour, their fingers never untwined.

Logan glanced at his phone for the third time in as many minutes. "Patton, it is eight-fifteen. It's at least a thirty-minute drive, and we still have to find parking, and don’t forget...”  
  
"Hold your horses, Grumpy Pants," Patton called back.  
  
Logan grimaced as he heard the Texas twang seep back into Patton's accent. He missed the twang. Yet, the twang indicated Patton was either frustrated or angry.  
  
"Sorry, Pat, I...," Logan turned to see Patton come down the stairs and his breath caught. The YouTuber dressed in an electric blue button-down with black slacks and matching vest.  
  
Logan swallowed. "Uh, Patton, you look good."  
  
The lovely blush gracing his face gave Logan an urge to gather Patton into his arms and kiss his blush, and those lips, to forget the stars. Reality set in as Logan remembered, Patton presently dated another, this outing was nothing more than two friends out on the town. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy.  
  
"You look handsome, too, birthday boy. So, you ready?"  
  
As the temperature in the duplex became unbearable, Logan could manage nothing more than a nod. They collected their things and headed out.

The Kika Silva Pla Planetarium stood crowded with science nerds and lovers looking for a romantic night out. Logan, who considered himself nothing more than a science man, found the number of couples a little disconcerting. Patton, of course, never mentioned the abundance of lovers.  
  
"It's gonna be spectacular, isn't it Lo-Lo? I can't wait for the show to begin."  
  
"Quite. I have seen similar shows in Orlando, and they are beautiful."  
  
"Oh," Patton frowned. "I thought this would be something new for you."  
  
Logan changed tactics. "It is. You are with me. There's nothing like sharing something you are passionate about with friends, right?"  
  
Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder and interlaced their fingers together. The smell of cake wafted through Logan's nose, and he closed his eyes, savoring it. Without thinking about it, Logan kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Mmmm," Patton snuggled closer. Logan's nerves bubbled as if being heated on a beaker. The auditorium darkened, which forced Logan to concentrate on the narration of the film, and not Patton's thumb gently rubbing his. _Tonight was going to be a long night_, he thought.

Two hours later, and Patton stood, his back making a cracking noise. He stretched and popped his neck. Logan chuckled; Patton stuck out his tongue. "I'm going to have to ask Virge some of those yoga stretches he keeps harping on about."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Ushers escorted people none too gently out the door, looking more than ready to go home. Logan and Patton were pushed together as another couple tried to make it out the same door. "Oof."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Patton looked up to see Remy, a young man on his arm. "Patton," Remy's smiled faltered as he saw Logan next to him. "Logan."  
  
Patton watched as both men nodded in greeting.  
  
"Remy. I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
They walked outside, the cold air hitting Patton's stiff joints.  
  
"Same here,” Remy said.  
  
"It's Logan's birthday, he loves the stars and when you told me about this place I thought...," Patton trailed off, his eyes fixated on the concrete.  
  
"Sounds great, Patton," Remy seemed to remember his companion, as the guy by his side looked at him pointedly. "You remember Jon. He played sax in _Lady Day_."  
  
Patton smiled. "Oh, yeah, I remember. Nice to see you again."  
  
Jon nodded.  
  
"And this is Logan."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"So, are you ready to ski down those slopes, Pat?"  
  
_Oh, no._  
  
"Slopes, Patton?" Logan asked, confusion and hurt in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, a bunch of friends and I are going to go skiing in California for Thanksgiving. Patton said he'd love to go. Jon'll be going with us!” He cuffed Jon’s shoulders.  
  
"Sounds great." Patton could not look Logan in the eye.  
  
"It'll be fun. Well, talk to you later, Pat.” Remy kissed his cheek and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I have included the link to the mirror cake Patton tried to replicate from Rosanna Pansino. I love her but have very little skill as a baker.  
https://youtu.be/pZhV63pkDBw


	16. Thanksgiving Vacations and Surprise Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Remy have a heart to heart. The boys can't cook and get a surprise visit.

Logan opened the door and headed straight for the staircase. "Goodnight, Patton. Thank you for a lovely birthday."  
  
"Lo-Lo?"  
  
Damn Patton! The tremble in his voice gave Logan pause, even though every instinct in his body told him to bolt. He had no business butting into Remy and Patton’s relationship. He had made it a point to stay away as much as possible. It hurt to know how the physical therapist made his friend so happy. He couldn't even hate him. Until tonight.  
  
Seeing the guy tonight, not only with a different man but to find out they were supposed to go on a skiing trip, had Logan seeing red. What kind of damn game was he playing? And what about Patton? He seemed fine with everything. He gripped the railing and breathed.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
He turned to see Patton right next to him, lip quivering.  
  
"Nothing, Patton. You did nothing. I," Logan tried to find the words, "I assumed you and Remy were in some of an exclusive relationship. If that's the case, how can you let him disrespect you as such? You deserve so much more...And-and now I find out you plan on going on a skiing trip with the both of them..."  
  
Confusion spread across Logan's body at the smile Patton offered him. He shivered as Patton squeezed his hand, rose up on his tiptoes, and kissed Logan's cheek. "Silly, Remy is a friend. We’re not boyfriends."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Oh, I admit we were attracted to each other. However, after the first date, we realized it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Patton straightened up and smiled sadly. "Let's say the feelings weren't strong enough."  
  
"Well, if the lack of feelings were on his side, then he is a dumbass."  
  
A broken laugh tore through Patton's larynx as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Logan resisted the urge to wipe them away.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me, Lo-Lo, even if I didn't need it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew.” He started laughing clear and loud. "After we went on that first date, I asked you to come along every other time we went on an outing. Who does that?" Patton gently laughed at his foolishness.  
Yes, foolishness! "I'm sorry, Pat."  
  
"It’s okay."  
  
Logan paused, not too sure what else to say.  
  
"So, I have a confession as well. I have been kinda confused, too."  
  
Logan waited.  
  
"I thought you were taking Jeremy home to,” Patton’s cheeks flushed crimson. “To spend the night with him.”  
  
"What!"  
  
Patton grimaced. "Yeah. Until this afternoon, I thought you went home with him to..."  
  
"Patton!" Logan shook his head. The idea Patton thought he had... that he would… Logan hung his head, a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "We are a pair, aren't we?"  
  
"Little bit,” Patton, too, smiled in amazement.  
  
"We truly need to work on our communication skills."  
  
"Sure 'Nuff."  
  
They both grew quiet, both content that air had been cleared.  
  
"Lo-Lo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Want to come with us on the trip? I'm sure Remy won't mind."  
  
"I don't believe that to be a good idea. This is your time. I'm sure I can manage a few days without your company. Although I will miss you."  
  
Next thing Logan knew, Patton engulfed him in a warm embrace. He nuzzled his neck, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Let's watch Netflix until it asks us if we're even there."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Sure enough, they both fell asleep two hours in, Logan snuggled into Patton’s side, their fingers touching.

Juniper Springs Resort, located in Mammoth Lakes, California, was gorgeous. With its condo-like hotel, its numerous hot tubs, swimming pools, concierge service, full kitchens, and Egyptian sheets, it promised to be a primo resort. The view across the balcony supplied a picturesque scene.  
  
Patton barely noticed.  
  
They had landed in California mid-morning, Wednesday. By late afternoon, Patton was wrapped up in leggings, goggles, jacket, helmet, and boots, which locked into place by skis that were difficult to maneuver. He felt like a child learning the bunny slope, but at least Remy stood right next to him, never leaving his side. However, by evening, PT Santos had been in business as Patton had fallen on his butt way too many times. He didn't break anything, but he could have. It was embarrassing to be the only newbie in a group. Well, he enjoyed the hot tub, and the hot chocolate delicious. And his palpitations had quit.  
  
Click, click, click. The clacking of the keys droned on as Patton’s character discovered the path which he had been searching for.  
  
"What’cha doin', Gorgeous?"  
  
Patton slammed the lid of his laptop closed. Remy should be spending Thanksgiving on the advanced slopes with Dahlia, Jon, and the rest of his friends, not spying on him.  
  
"Aw, nothing, just messing around."  
  
"A five thousand word document says different." Remy took a seat next to Patton and leaned in. "Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what, silly."  
  
"Lie. Not let people in."  
  
Patton closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I..." Patton licked his lips. "Remy, it’s better to take care of people than for them to take care of me. Because, usually, the people who take care of me, leave."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"People have always felt the need to protect me. My mother cared for me nonstop during my health scare. She died picking up my medicine. My uncle took me in after mama died. He battled his own demons but did his best. My cousin and I aren't close. When I had my second heart surgery, Logan stood up for me when I didn't. However, when I do have problems, he has a hard time with it. Sometimes, my goal is to take care of the people who love me, and not to worry them. And I don't want to lose them."  
  
"Patton," Remy raised the laptop lid. "Is that the reason you were clutching your chest earlier, and all of a sudden you wanted to quit without any reason? You didn't want to worry me."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Remy glanced at the screen and started reading. Patton tried to close the lid but gave up when Remy gave him an irritated look. "Patton, people love you. They care. I care. Shutting us out because you are trying to protect us is pretty shitty." He took Patton's hand and started rubbing. "And we're not going anywhere, babe. You've got to realize we are adults and can handle bad situations. Especially people like me…and Logan," Remy paused. "Have you called the cardiologist anytime lately?"  
  
He shook his head. Really? Did his voice box decide to take a vacation?  
  
"Well, if you don't do it when you get home, I'm going to do it for you."  
  
Patton opened his mouth.  
  
"Or, better yet, I'll call Logan and let him do it."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Oh, I would, gurl," he chuckled. His gaze went back to the laptop. "So, what are you working on?"  
  
Patton knew, at this point, lying would not be smart. "It's a young adult short story."  
  
"You write?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Patton gave him the laptop. "It's not too great."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, Gorgeous. You go take a nap." He shooed Patton toward the queen-sized bed in the middle of his room.  
  
One hour later, Patton jolted awake, as Remy bounced him from his sweet spot on the comfy bed. "Gurl, this story is fantastic! You're going to publish it, right?"  
  
Patton turned and lifted himself to a sitting position. "Hadn’t planned on it."  
  
"Well, you should. I searched the internet and found something that might interest you."  
  
"What?"  
  
“I found this short story competition online that starts in a few weeks. You should enter."  
  
“I don't know...," he hedged.  
  
"Patton, gurl, you are one of the most passive-aggressive people..."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Fine, sorry." He took the computer in Remy's hands and read the directions on how to enter. It’s being sponsored by a company named Play Honest to promote its new tree-free paper. "I'll do it for you."  
  
Remy beamed at him. "Do it for yourself, sweetie."

Smoke billowed, as Roman retrieved the turkey out of the hot box of death, and on to the stovetop. The pan clattered. The blackened bird, when he went to cut into it, still had a pinkish tint. Great! How did generations of chefs, mothers, grandmothers...Pat...do this? Well, at least the side dishes would be delicious. Logan graciously ordered them through a local grocery chain, all they had to do was pick it up.  
  
Keys scraped, as he heard the front door open. He pulled off the oven mitts to meet Logan and Virgil to help bring it all in. When he saw the two empty-handed, a sinking feeling hit his stomach.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They gave our order to someone else when we were all of fifteen minutes late!" Logan's face hardened in resentment.  
  
"But, you should have seen your brother, he fought like a tiger. They finally apologized and gave us a pumpkin pie."  
  
"So, where is it?" Roman glanced down on the floor, hoping to see a bag, or box or something."Well?"  
  
  
"I told them they could stick it up their ass. Seriously, I'm not sure how businesses like that function." Logan glanced in the kitchen. "I see you didn't fare any better."  
  
Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "No."  
  
Virgil smirked, trying with all his might not to laugh. "Don't worry, gentlemen, I have a backup,” Virgil pulled out his phone and started dialing.  
  
"What is he?" Logan asked.  
  
Roman shrugged. Who knew what his Emo had in mind. Virgil always surprised him.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to order a large,” Virgil said.  
  
"Pizza? Really? I am shocked they're opened."  
  
Roman rolled his eyes, mirth bubbled up inside him. "Doesn't shock me." He thought about going into the restaurant for tonight's evening shift. Of course, tonight would be his last shift, as his new position at the theater would now take precedence. He'd given his two weeks’ notice but agreed to work Thanksgiving dinner, as the place would be packed. It was the least he could do.  
  
Virgil hung up his cell. "It'll be an hour, but it's better than nothing."  
  
They nodded. Clean up was a breeze as Logan dumped the turkey into the bin outside while Roman and Virgil cleaned the kitchen. The doorbell rang sooner than later, and Virgil grabbed an envelope off the bar and pulled out what looked like two twenty-dollar bills.  
  
Roman gave his brother a bewildered stare. Logan shrugged, his face blank.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, bitches." Virgil brought in two large boxes: A veggie and Meat Lovers.  
  
"Did you not have faith in our abilities, my Emo Knight?" Roman pulled a slice of the veggie pizza, a string of cheese stretched to the pie not wanting to break, an errant mushroom slipped off.  
  
"Nope and neither did Patton. He told me the money would be here, just in case." Virgil removed his own slice of pizza. He grinned, delighted in the fact he had the Meat Lovers to himself, Patton being in California.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Leave it to Pat to think of everything, including how inept we are." He'd whispered this so softly, Roman barely heard him.  
  
"You miss Padre, Old Man?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Yes, I do. To be totally honest, I looked forward to some quality time with him this holiday. Our time together has been rather tense due to some misunderstanding. It would have been nice..."  
  
Virgil kicked Roman under the table, and he winced. The time had come to bring up what everyone in the universe already knew. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Logan, we wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about? You both did well on midterms as far as I know. I no longer have Virgil in my classes. You have already acquired the sciences needed for your degree. Is there anything I missed?"  
  
"No," Virgil assured him. "Um. You've known Patton a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Fifteen years. Why?"  
  
Roman silently urged Virgil to keep going. "Um. Have you ever thought you and Pop Star might...?”  
  
Logan closed his eyes in frustration. "Let me stop you right there, Virgil. If you are asking whether or not our relationship has gone any further than friendship, the answer is no. Why is this still an issue?"  
  
"Maybe because I can see the love in your eyes, Big Brother, and I always have," Roman watched as Logan stared at him. Roman hadn't called him that in years. "We all do."  
  
Logan squirmed. "I," he began. "I have recently discovered my feelings for Patton might be...stronger... than I previously thought."  
  
"It's about time,” Roman whispered. Another kick hit right below his knee.  
  
"However, I cannot be a good match. I have never thought of myself as partner material. I am quick to anger, I enjoy my solitude, and I do not believe I could give the emotional stability Patton would need. Recently, our miscommunication had caused Patton pain. I cannot do that to him again.  
  
"Also, this arrangement was never meant to be permanent. Since I have yet to hear from Leo on this next venture, and the college seems to like me, I shall be looking for a new place to live after the New Year."  
  
Roman's mouth went slack. Oh no! His brother couldn’t move out; Patton would be devastated. He looked to Virgil for help.  
  
“Have you told Patton your plans?” Virgil asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
Virgil's gaze never left Logan's as he said, "Prof., we barely know each other, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, I have known you what, a few months, and I can see you two dorks are head over heels in love. It would suck if you left now. Isn't it better to be honest and try?"  
  
"I am not so sure. Patton has become an essential part of my life. We are so different, I'm afraid any romantic relationship will go south quickly. And then what?" He swallowed. The idea of not having Patton in his life scared him.  
  
"Then you stay friends. Jesus, Logan, at this point, you are family. We are a family. It might hurt at first, but if you need help, we'll be here," Roman whispered. “Hell, I doubt if- god forbid- shit went wrong, Patton would let you go. He's put up with you this long."  
  
Virgil smirked as Logan glared at him.  
  
"I suggest you clean your mouth before Pat returns. He’s liable to wash your mouth out with soap," Logan replied.  
  
Roman laughed. He barely heard the knock on the door, he saw Virgil leave his chair and walk away. When he returned, a slightly built guy with green hair stood by his side.  
  
"Um, guys, this is Jax. Jax, this is Roman and Logan Sanders."


	17. Virgil Confronts his Demons and Logan Gets an Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax tells his story, and the boys get an invitation.

Bill. Bill. Cancelation notice. Value Pak advertisements and coupons. (Throw out.) A beautifully scripted gold envelope addressed to Mr. Virgil Foley. Roman raised an eyebrow as his gaze went to the sender: Mr. and Mrs. Larry Alvarez.  
  
"Virgil," he called out as he stepped into the duplex.  
  
"He's sleeping. Said he was exhausted," Jax said.  
  
Roman chuckled. "I resemble that remark." He rubbed his eyes.  
  
Jax smirked.  
  
Between the Jr. production of_ James and the Giant Peach_ rehearsals, taping and editing _Story Time!,_ mid-terms, and Jax paying a surprise visit, Roman and his emo love had not spent a lot of time together. After the Thanksgiving holiday, they went back to the daily grind.  
  
"What’cha playing," Roman asked.  
  
Jax hunched over a game controller, intent on the TV screen. _"Evil Within 2_"  
  
"And with that, I shall leave you to your game."  
  
"Wimp," Jax called out as Roman climbed the steps.  
  
"We'll see," he called back.  
  
Jax had driven from Austin, Texas, finally comfortable enough in his daily life to come back to Florida and visit his brother. Roman found he liked the guy. He was an avid gamer, a fantastic artist, and loved to watch the Avengers movies. Virgil’s whole countenance became more relaxed since his brother’s appearance. Roman could see one problem with their reunion. Virgil kept silent about his attack from Jax.  
  
Virgil sprawled about his bed, looking for all the world content. Roman stared for a moment before he stepped toward the bed and lowered. He collected Virgil in his arms back to front, only to have his boyfriend snuggle closer. A small caress to the neck and Virgil turned within his arms. He placed a kiss on Roman's chest.  
  
"Hello," came the sleepy greeting.  
  
"Hello, Virge, you got something in the mail." Virgil's hair, fading in all its purple glory, revealed itself a rich caramel tone. It suited him nicely. However, he told Roman not to get used to it. He was coloring it after the semester was over. No matter the color, Roman loved to run his fingers through it.  
  
One eye popped open. "You couldn't have told me this after my nap?"  
  
The envelope is pretty; I couldn't resist." He caressed Virgil's lips with his own, the taste of his morning coffee lingered. He pressed Virgil closer, deepening the kiss. God, he could do this all day.  
  
"Yeah, the envelope, sure," Virgil said against his lips. "Hand it over, Princey."  
  
Roman pouted. "Do I have to?"  
  
"You're the one who brought it up here."  
  
They separated, and Roman retrieved the note.  
  
"Oh, wow," Virgil sat up straighter in bed.  
  
"What is it, My Knight?"  
  
"I'm shook."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it's an invite to Dr. Alverez’s annual Christmas party. I'm surprised he's still inviting his old students."  
  
Roman took the cardstock and immediately fell in love with the detail. If the party resembled anything like the card, it's going to be an event. "So, tell me about these parties."  
  
Virgil blushed. "I mean, they're okay. He has music, games, a live Santa for the kiddos, lots of people come. Oh, and the food is delicious. His wife, Dot, could probably rival Pat as a cook." He lowered his head. "And, it has been a way to get out of the house for a few hours once a year."  
  
Roman smiled. "Sounds like my parents' Christmas parties."  
  
"What? You had to escape, too?"  
  
"Nah, I had fun. Before Mom and Papa decided to pack it up and see the country, they used to have one every year. Kinda miss it." The last Christmas party with the whole family together occurred in his fifth-grade year. A few months afterward, Logan left for MIT, and Roman failed in New York. In the meantime, Mom and Papa decided to head out on the open road. "Nowadays, it's a party if we talk via video chat."  
  
"You want to go with me?"  
  
Roman kissed his forehead. "I'd love to; thank you."  
  
Virgil shook his arm, an evil smile spreading across his face. "I wonder if Logan got one."  
  
"Call him and find out!"  
  
Virgil had left his phone downstairs, so they dialed Roman's. Logan did indeed receive an invite.  
  
"So, Microsoft Nerd, you gonna invite Patton, right?" They placed the phone on Speaker.  
  
A loud sigh came through the other end of the phone. "Yes, I do plan to inquire about Patton's availability." Leave it to his brother to use proper language about asking someone out.  
  
"Not as a friend either, " added Virgil.  
  
Downstairs the muffled sounds of _My Chemical Romance_ played.  
  
"Yeah, not as a friend. Remember, you need to be open. Logan, this is your chance to woo Patton, to make sure..."  
  
Jax stood at the door, Virgil's phone in hand. "Hey, Virge, why is the Gainesville PD calling you?"  
  
Silence. "Hey, Lo, need to call you later, okay." Roman pressed the End button, his brother in midsentence.  
  
"They say they've caught someone who resembles your attacker. Someone want to explain what the hell's going on."

Jackson 'Jax' Foley had missed his brother something fierce. The night he left with Virgil's money, he picked up Amy, who waited for him in the front lawn of her family's modest home. They had trudged to the closest Greyhound Bus terminal and bought tickets out west. Amy had been a godsend. Her idea to go to Texas, where she had an aunt who she adored, and her mother couldn't stand, seemed brilliant at the time. It also helped she had turned eighteen a few months before.  
  
The first two months were hell, as every doorbell, every phone call, set him on edge. Carla, Amy's aunt, welcomed him with open arms, even insisting he call her Aunt Carla- but he noticed the nervous glances she always gave the front door, and open windows. Amy remained optimistic.  
  
July seventeenth, 2017, became Jax's Independence Day. Two weeks after his eighteenth birthday, cops pulled up to Aunt Carla's house and asked questions.  
  
It seemed his dad had filed a missing persons' report on a daughter named Phoebe. (His dad had no idea about Amy).  
  
Jax told the cops everything, including his gender identity and the intolerance at home (He was grateful to Virgil, who had explained the truth of the situation). Jax made it a point to keep Amy and Aunt Carla as innocent as possible. He could tell the dear, the good-old-boys-network didn't understand any better than his dad, but, because he turned eighteen, they couldn't do anything about it and left. He and Amy spent another three months at Aunt Carla's. During those months, they both got jobs, saved, and, finally, moved out. They found a one-bedroom on the outskirts of town. Three months after the move, Amy started missed her family and Florida. She left two months later.  
  
"So, she moved back here, and I kept working. I hated to come back and run into Dad. So, I didn't." He closed his eyes. "I still don't. I'm going back to Texas in a few days. I have a pretty good job, and,” he grinned, “I started hormone therapy."  
  
Virgil gave him a wide grin. “Nice.”  
  
“Now, what the hell happened? And why didn't you tell me," Jax asked, still miffed his brother had kept it from him.  
  
Virgil sipped his coffee, his stare, vacant. "Jax, why didn't you let me know where you went? Let me know if you were safe? Did you think I’d be an ass and run to daddy?"  
  
Jax cleared his throat. The idea had come to him, but to admit it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Virge," he whispered. "I should have trusted you better."  
  
"Yeah." Virgil stayed silent. "Well, I guess I can't say much, as I kept shit from you. I will explain what happened, but afterward, we need to make a deal from now on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No more hiding shit, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The atmosphere in the small coffee shop lightened as Jax watched his brother try to get his thoughts together. He told him everything, the breakup, the attack, dad kicking him out, going home with Patton and crew. Roman.  
  
"So, are you sure these people are on the level?"  
  
Virgil laughed. “Yeah. I owe Logan my life. Literally. Roman, well, I am not sure where we’re heading, but at least I can be myself around him. He's a drama king, but," he paused, "he cares. As for Patton, he's a dad through and through. Goofy as hell, but I find myself protective of him. Oh, and I haven't even told you the best part: Patton is none other than the Story Time Guy."  
  
"No, shit?"  
  
"No, shit! And I'm working for him."  
  
Cool: Jax had only met Patton briefly, but he seemed friendly. Knowing Patton was his childhood hero was freaky, but not unwelcoming.  
  
As they kept talking, Jax realized how much they had changed. A year and a half ago, they had been miserable, trapped by people who couldn't- wouldn’t- change. Now, here they were, healing each day, free to live the way they wanted.  
  
"So, who's going with you to the courthouse?" Jax asked.  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
Jax nodded. He still had a few more days before he drove back home. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Police line ups were nothing like what Hollywood depicted. First off, Roman and Jax were not allowed to come in with him, which made Virgil more vulnerable. They agreed to wait for him in the lobby. Detective De La Cruz proceeded to escort Virgil to a small room where a uniformed policeman stood.  
  
He signed the forms, listened to the instructions. Detective De La Cruz exited, leaving him alone with the uniformed cop. Virgil watched as the first of six participants came into his line of sight.  
  
The participants, who were held in another room and could not see him, were instructed to look straight ahead, turn to the left, turn to the right, and to say: "Funny, I thought you said you had no money. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to tell a lie?"  
  
The air in the small room was short in supply as one by one Virgil looked for facial features, observed the sound of the voice. He knew the importance of this identification, so he breathed in for seven, held for eight, and exhaled. He repeated the action every time a different participant entered his line of sight.  
  
Finally, on the fourth person, Virgil saw familiar pocked marks. Several more of the guy's teeth were missing, leaving him relatively toothless, but Virgil was sure it was him. Sweat formed on his brow as his breathing technique went out the proverbial window.  
  
He reached into his pocket and found his fidget cube, which he had bought with his first paycheck from Patton.  
  
"Funny, I thought you said you had no money. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to tell a lie?" The inflection, the intonation, the slight smirk, sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"That's him," Virgil croaked.  
  
The office made a note of his description but still made him look at the last two participants. 

_Virgil, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore._  
  
_Help me, please!_  
  
Virgil shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. Breathe in. Breathe out. A bright light, illuminating from outside his door, grew in width as the door opened. Roman stood in the jamb, a cup in hand.  
"Everything okay, Virgil."  
  
"Dream."  
  
Roman entered the room, frowned. "Must have been one hell of a dream, my Emo Knight, you're trembling."  
  
Virgil felt, rather than saw, Roman, come closer. The weight of the mattress depressed as he curved around Virgil’s back.  
  
"Not to mention, you're soaking wet. Virgil, tell me what's going on, Mi Amor."  
  
"Did you just call me 'your love'?" Virgil asked.  
  
Roman flushed. "I did. That conversation, however, can be tabled for another day. I'm more concerned about you at the moment."  
  
Virgil closed his eyes. "I haven't had the nightmares in a while. I thought they were over. I've been going to the school's therapist like clockwork since my first panic attack. My life's going pretty good. I have you, Patton, Logan. My brother's back in my life. I guess seeing the guy again triggered shit."  
  
Roman shifted, so he laid next to Virgil. He gathered him into his arms. Somehow the tension radiating out of Virgil's body eased.  
  
"Will it ever go away?"  
  
"I don't know, Virge. I don't. The only thing I have to compare to is what happened in New York."  
  
Virgil looked at him.  
  
"I know it's nothing like what you went through, but the experience is something I've been dealing with for years. I dream of punching the asshole over and over, Belinda laughing in my face. Never getting another chance, being nothing but a joke, a failure. The idea my family thought me a joke, that they were right. It's my worst nightmare."  
  
He tightened his hold on Princey.  
  
"The only thing I can say for certain is it will be better. The dreams will be less frequent, less potent, but I am not sure they will go away completely. Time and therapy are great healers if you let them. The best thing to do is to try and focus on the present, what’s good in your life. For me, the list includes Logan, Patton, the theater...you!" He squeezed his side in reassurance.  
  
"Roman, thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Princey?"  
  
"Yes," came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Will you stay here tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Roman burrowed under the covers and gathered him in his arms. For the first time since coming home from the police department, he felt safe. 

"Patton, I wondered if you might...no that’s not right." Logan paced his room, wracking his brain on how to ask Patton to the party, which took place in a few hours. Five days. He'd had five days to talk to someone who he'd known half of his life. It should have been easy. It wasn't. Every time he spent any time with Patton, his sweat glands worked overtime, his tongue stopped working, his brain short-circuited.  
  
Roman and Virgil were of no help. They bombarded him throughout the week, asking if he had invited Patton. The more they called, the more frustrated he became.  
  
Patton worked until 3 pm. He would not be home until three-thirty or four. Logan glanced at the clock beside his bed. Shit. Now, he was coming home. When did noon become four o’clock?  
  
"Logan, you here, buddy?" He heard Patton put his keys on the key rack.  
  
He huffed a breath and went to see his- Patton?  
  
"Hello, Patton, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well. Today was busy; the kids were so excited about the books we got in."  
  
"Um, Patton, may I talk with you."  
  
"Sure, Lo-Lo. What's going on?"  
  
He gripped Patton's hand and pulled him toward the couch. "Hm," come on asshole, you can do this. They sat on the sofa; Cookie followed, climbed her steps, and found a place for herself on Patton's lap. "Patton, you know I’m attending Dr. Alvarez’s Christmas gathering this evening.”  
  
"Yeah, sounds like it'll be fun."  
  
"Yes, according to Virgil, these get-togethers tend to be entertaining. But, um, the invitation indicated I could bring a 'plus one.'"  
  
"Oh," Patton cocked his head. "And do you have someone you want to ask?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"It's a little late, isn't it?"  
  
"Um, Patton, do you have any plans for this evening?"  
  
"Nothing too dramatic. I’m going to eat ice cream, snuggle up to Cookie, and watch Moana." He paused as the wheels in his head began to spin. "Oh," his eyes widened. "You," Patton went silent. "Lo, are you asking me to be your 'plus one'?"  
  
Logan could do nothing but nod.  
  
"Um, sure, Lo-Lo, I'd love to go with you."  
  
Logan straightened his glasses. "Well, that is satisfactory. Thank you. I mean, wonderful." His grin widened when Patton leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'd be glad to go with you. Thank you for asking me." Patton gasped. He absentmindedly stroked Cookie, a far off look in his eye. A few seconds passed before the librarian jumped to his feet. "Oh my, I don’t have a lot of time! I'd better start getting ready, huh. I've so much to do."  
  
"Patton, the party doesn't begin until seven. Patton."  
  
The sound of running water cascaded down the stairs.  
  
Logan closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He glanced over to see Cookie staring at him. "What?" To his surprise, the dog settled onto Logan's lap. Cookie gave him a look which said: pet me. And so pet he did.


	18. Old Friends and Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Alvarez's party occurs. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, friends, I am really nervous about this chapter. I am hoping I didn't mess everything up. Please let me know what you think. I love comments and kudos, they make my day!

Christmas fairy lights led the way along the cobbled stone pathway. A large wreath covered half the front door; baby Jesus in mangers littered the wreath with an assorted mix of bows, artificial red berries, and acorns. Virgil led the way as he strode to the entrance and rang the bell. Logan could feel the full force of heat emitting from Patton, who stood by his side. God, he hoped this night went well!  
  
The door opened, revealing a middle-aged elf wearing green pants, a long red vest, and a matching hat. Green curly cue elf boots finished the outfit. "Merry Christmas, everybody. Please come in." Dr. Larry Alvarez stepped aside as the five of them entered into the merriment. Logan had a hard time trying to find a focal point, as so many things were happening at once.  
  
Two arches leading to different rooms mirrored the on each side of the entranceway. Straight ahead, a staircase decorated with garland and fairy lights. A huge Christmas tree stood at the end of the hallway next to the kitchen.  
  
The number of guests in attendance must be well over thirty.  
  
"Virgil, it's nice to see you again," Larry patted Virgil's back.  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"I see you brought some newbies."  
  
Virgil smirked. "Yeah."  
  
Logan squeezed Patton's hand as Virgil made introductions. Patton glanced up and smiled. The twist in Logan’s stomach tightened as he thought about the impending conversation. Fifteen years, it took fifteen years to realize the truth. He was ready. He had the place ready. Now all he had to do was find the right time.  
  
"Logan?" Patton said.  
  
"Hm." Logan shook his head.  
  
Mrs. Claus stood in front of him. Literally. From her white cap and gloves to her red dress and lace apron, the woman personified of Santa's partner.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dot. Welcome."  
  
He shook her hand. Larry's wife smiled in greeting, her half-moon spectacles slipping down her nose.  
  
"You guys have fun, I need to talk to Logan, here," Larry said, arms spread out across the room.  
  
No sooner than he said this, Virgil and Roman headed towards the karaoke stage arms wrapped around each other, Mrs. Claus lead Patton to the Hot Chocolate bar.  
  
Larry rubbed the back of his neck, his face red. "Um, Logan, I wanted to apologize for last semester. It was unfair of me to leave you to your own devices. There were so many things happening I checked out. I jumped ship. It had been forever since I 'tread the boards' I forgot the incredible feeling which comes with working in the theater."  
  
Logan caught sight of his brother pulling Virgil into his arms as they watched Dr. Torres-Rosario sing Ave Maria in a beautiful Soprano. He looked so happy and content. "It’s alright, Dr.-"  
  
"Please, Logan, call me Larry."  
  
Logan nodded, changed tactics. "Larry, I'm not going to pretend to not being angry, but, within the last few months, I have learned how important passions can be, so all is forgiven." He extended his arm. Larry grabbed it and shook. He stepped away, about to join Patton and Dot at the hot chocolate bar when Larry stopped him.  
  
"Want to try your luck at the table?" Larry to the other entrance where an impromptu gaming table lined against the wall. "All the proceeds go to the Trevor Project and The Teen Suicide Prevention. There is a minimum limit of one dollar and a maximum limit of twenty-five, four-game limit." Sure enough, a woman left her seat, only to be replaced by none other than Talyn, Joan by their side. "Also, there are prizes if it sweetens the pot."  
  
"Um," Logan glanced up in search of Patton. Dot and Patton were now halfway up the stairs. She must be showing him around the house.  
  
"Come on, professor, it's for a good cause."  
  
Jeremy's face imprinted on his cerebral cortex. "Well, I guess a few rounds won't hurt."

"You have such a beautiful home," Patton gushed. The contemporary colonial was too large for Patton's taste, but he appreciated the care and detail the owners gave their home.  
  
"Thank you. It took us ten years to save enough money, but I like it. Come on. I'll show you the rec room."  
  
The rec room, she explained, had been the conversion of two bedrooms. Larry had been a real site tearing down the wall separating them. One great big hole, and two months of waiting, she ended up calling in the professionals.  
  
The result was a room filled with theater posters, a gaming station, a one-person trampoline, a small stage with a box of costumes, and a foosball table. "I swear, Larry is nothing more than a big kid."  
  
He giggled politely.  
  
Kids of various ages played in every corner of the room. In the center, a woman of about Patton's age was telling her children to behave.  
  
"Liz, how are you doing?" Dot called out.  
  
"Doing well, Dot. Sorry, grandma couldn't come. She's not been feeling well lately." The woman turned around, and Patton gasped.  
  
"Liz? Liz Salazar?"  
  
A smile spread across her lips as she walked forward, arms outstretched.  
  
"Patton Picani, it’s been years. How have you been?"  
  
She hugged him, patting his back. "Been good. And you."  
  
"Good. Busy." She glanced at her children, who were now fighting over a toy.  
  
"You know each other?" Dot ping-ponged her gaze between them.  
  
"We went to high school together," Patton explained.  
  
"He is the sweetest guy. Hey, you know what happened to Logan? You boys were inseparable."  
  
"He's downstairs." He sipped his hot chocolate, hoping the questions would stop.  
  
"Mommy," a small girl of about six tugged on Liz's trousers. "Rosa keeps trying to take my doll away from me." She held a plushy of Disney’s Stitch in a bunny hoody.  
  
"How funny," Patton laughed. "My cousin has the same doll in his office."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Patton couldn't be sure, but Dot's whole attitude changed. Gone was the Mrs. Claus persona. Concern and guilt marred her once calm visage.  
  
"What is your last name again, Patton?" She giggled nervously.  
  
"Picani."  
  
"Are you related to Emile Picani?"  
  
"Yeah, he’s the cousin I told you about. He helped Logan get the job with Larry."  
  
Dot hooked her arm through his. "You ready to see the rest of the house."  
  
"Um, sure?"  
  
Dot turned toward the door, and all but pulled Patton behind her.  
  
"Talk with you later, Liz," Patton called out behind him, confused.  
  
"See you, Pat,” she waved feebly.

Roman held Virgil in his arms, delighting in the comfortable way he fit. They had not moved. Instead, they stayed and watched as one guest after another tried their hand at karaoke.  
  
Belinda had been invited and now roamed around somewhere with a blond he'd never seen before. She nodded in greeting, and he returned the gesture. That was it; no more, no less. The thought occurred to him: the sight of her didn’t cause stress, which surprised him.  
  
Virgil squirmed a tiny bit in his arms. Thankfully, Roman had not seen Belinda, or her fiancé, in a while. He kissed the top of Virgil's head, breathing a sigh. Had he fallen in love without realizing it? The thought made him grin.  
  
"You wanna give the machine a try,” Roman asked.  
  
Virgil looked up, his expression filled with doubt and sarcasm. "Nah, Princey. Can’t sing."  
  
"Yes, you can, my Emo Knight. I hear you every morning in the shower." A quick smooch on the neck. "I think you're terrific," he whispered. Virgil shivered.  
  
"Fine, Princey. One song!"  
  
Applause burst forth as his friend and castmate, Brittney Kelly, ended her rendition of _All I Want for Christmas is You_. Roman found his opportunity and pulled Virgil onto the stage. He went through the selection and chose what he thought would be a great song.  
  
"You know this one, Virge."  
  
He glanced at the selection and nodded. Roman detected the nervousness radiating his partner. "Don't be nervous, you'll do splendidly."  
  
The music of Little Drummer Boy, wafted through the machine, Roman's bass blending nicely with Virgil's tenor. 

**Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**A newborn king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum**

Right in the middle, Virgil split off on a song called Peace on Earth, while Roman continued right along with his Little Drummer Boy.

**Peace on Earth, can it be?**  
**Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**

**Years from now, perhaps we'll see?**  
**A newborn king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**See the day of glory.**

Roman turned to look at his singing partner and saw the nerves melt away, as Virgil began harmonizing with confidence. He nodded and took his hand. 

**...Every child must be made aware**  
**Every child must be made to care**  
**Care enough for his fellow man**  
**To give all the love that he can**

Peace settled in Virgil’s face, and he couldn't have been more beautiful. 

I** played my best for Him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**Live in peace, live in peace again**  
**Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum**  
**Peace on Earth**  
**Me and my drum**  
**Can it be?**

Thunderous applause accompanied the end of the song. Thomas called out, "Encore. Encore." Their host said something about the new Crosby and Bowie. Jax, who had found Camden, whooped and hollered. Happiness swelled in full capacity as Roman pulled Virgil close to kiss him in front of the crowd.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Emo Knight. You have overcome so much. I think I could easily fall in love right now. I hope one day you feel the same," he whispered in Virgil's ear.  
  
Virgil's blush said it all.

Logan squinted. The cheering from the other room became a little too loud for his migraine prone brain.  
  
"Twenty-four, the house has busted. Dr. Sanders, you have won this round,” Whitney glanced at a small writing pad. “Professor, this, unfortunately, is your last round. Remember to keep your half of the raffle ticket, and we'll see you later," Whitney said, clearing the table to begin the next round. The senior looked dashing in a red and white tux with a reindeer antler headband.  
  
Logan startled as a hand rested on his shoulder. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It’s more than okay, Jeremy." He rose up from his stool and shook hands with his student. "How have you been doing?"  
  
The young man smiled. "Better," he said quietly. "Thanks to you."  
  
A flush spread the professor’s face. "Well, it's the least I could do. If you should need assistance in the future..."  
  
"Sure, Professor Sanders, if you'll forgive me." Jeremy motioned to some friends waiting in queue for face art. Logan was not too surprised to see Patton already in the chair getting his face painted, Mrs. Claus nowhere in sight. Now might be his chance. He followed the line, standing right next to Patton.  
  
"Are you having fun, Pat?"  
  
His best friend turned, the right side of his face sparkled with a big gold star and silver curly cues. "What’cha think, Lo-Lo?"  
  
"The stars are very becoming on you. Um, I wondered. If we might...”  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ho-Ho-Ho." Larry Alverez had ditched his elf costume for one more fitting: Santa Claus. The children stampeded down by the droves, a good fifteen-twenty-of them. It didn't matter, because Logan knew who would be more excited.  
  
"Oh, Lo...Santa." Patton jumped from the chair, pulled out money to tip the artist, and raced to the other room where the karaoke stage stood. Logan dutifully followed. Ever since they were teens, Patton always had a special place in his heart for the Saint of Children. Patton enjoyed the spirit Kris Kringle represented, not the literal embodiment of the jolly fellow.  
  
Logan found his friend sitting crisscross applesauce next to a young girl in a yellow dress and matching bow.  
  
Hey, Logan, I heard you came."  
  
He turned to see Liz Salazar. "Well, hello, Liz. Nice to see you. How's your grandmother?"  
  
"At eighty? Obstinate as ever."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Who’s the guy?" an amused voice said to Logan's left.  
  
"Patton Picani, the Story Time Guy." This voice, he knew all too well: Belinda.  
  
"Hmm, interesting?"  
  
The deceptive tone annoyed Logan. However, Liz asked about Logan’s parents and could not say anything.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, each child had a new toy, and door prizes were given out, (Roman and Virgil had won Best Duet, while Logan won a set of Christmas cufflinks for his time at the card table). He and Liz Webber-her married name- caught up. The little girl sitting beside Patton, talking a mile a minute, belonged to Liz. Ten minutes later, he looked around, Patton had disappeared. Two girls were playing with a Stitch plushy. The rest of the guests had adjourned to the kitchen for a chance at leftovers to end the evening.  
  
"Hey, Prof.," Virgil came running toward him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to come with us."  
  
He looked up to see Jax and Camden present as well. They did not look relaxed and well-fed in the least.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," he said as Virgil pulled him through the door leading to the now-empty game room. Patton had pressed himself into a corner, where a blond man blocked him from any escape."

"Patton, are you okay?"  
  
Virgil glared at the professor. What is he doing?  
  
The librarian made eye contact with Logan and the cavalry. "Lo-Lo, I'd like to go home."  
  
"Of course," Logan strode over to the guy and gripped his arm. "I believe my friend made his choice. He would like to go home."  
  
Asshole stepped aside, so Virgil saw his profile. What the fuck!  
  
"And who do think you are?"  
  
"Scott!?" Virgil stumbled forward.  
  
Asshole spun around so fast he tripped over his feet. "Virgil?!" The guy looked like he would either burst into laughter or vomit. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing hitting on a guy who clearly said no."  
  
He ignored Virgil's words. Instead, he wrapped Virgil in a bone-crushing hug and spun him around. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Put me down, asshole."  
  
He set him on the floor, only to plant a violent kiss on his lips. “I have missed you so much. I’m sorry I let you go.”  
  
"Virge."  
  
Roman's whispered hurt put Virgil's angry mind into action. He pushed Scott so hard he hit the hardwood floor. He turned to stare at Logan. "Tell him now, Professor, or I will beat both of you." He scowled at Scott. “You! I want you to hear this clearly: stay away from me."  
  
"Virge, wait. I have something." Scott gingerly reached in his pocket. "At least take this."  
  
Virgil's gaze went from Roman, to whatever Scott tried to hand him. His old fidget cube.  
  
"I don't know how you got this, and I don't have time to figure it out. But know this: do not fuck with me, or my family, ever again."  
  
"What about your dad? Don't you want to know what he's been saying?"  
  
Virgil screwed his face in pain as an image of his dad floated around his brain. "Dude, it’s not hard to figure out. I’m dead to him. Right now, the feeling’s mutual. He’s not my family.”  
  
Virgil huffed, scanning the room for his handsome, dramatic actor. To his frustration, Roman had left. His eyes landed on his brother instead. Jax pointed to the front door, and he ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, this is the link to the video of the Bowie/Crosby Duet. I love this song. https://youtu.be/n9kfdEyV3RQ


	19. April 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Patton's dilemma: boyfriend, or best friend

_The phone went to voice mail once again. Patton pressed the End button and huffed out a breath. Lately, getting a hold of Logan had been impossible. How do you explain to your oldest friend you couldn't go to his graduation because your boyfriend’s jealous? Excitement hung in the air as the date of Logan’s graduation came near, and Patton couldn’t wait to support him._  
  
_However, when he told Kevin about his plans to fly out and attend, the sour look on his face said it all._  
  
_Aren’t you going to Amber's graduation with me?"_  
  
_Amber, Kevin's twelve-year-old sister, would be graduating sixth grade. Patton liked her well enough, she was a good kid, but he was sure she couldn’t care less whether he showed up or not. _  
  
_"But, Kevin, this is a once and a lifetime event. Not everyone attends an Ivy League School."_  
  
_"Patton, MIT, while a great school, is not Ivy League."_  
  
_"Oh," he whispered._  
  
_"I don’t know, Patton. I feel like lately, I can't compete."_  
  
_"What do you mean?"_  
  
_Kevin shook his head, his chin touching his chest. "Really? Pat, I ask you to go with me to the movies, you’re too busy talking to him."_  
  
_"Sunday is the day we talk. We’ve always talked on Sunday. You know this."_  
  
_"Last semester," Kevin continued, "when you were having those heart palpitations, you didn't even say a word about it until after the fact. But, you know who you did tell: him."_  
  
_Patton lowered his head in shame. How was he supposed to tell Kevin Logan got him to confess to the palpitations? He didn't want his best friend to know any more than his boyfriend. However, listening to all of Kevin's accusations left a sour feeling in his stomach._  
  
_"Then he took over the show..."_  
  
_Of all the infractions Logan had been accused, this one hurt Kevin the most. Kevin was a Visual Arts student with his eyes on a career in television media. Story Time! began out as a class project. He said seeing Patton so passionate about the books he read, should be shared. So, Patton had agreed. A year and a half later, and the audience had more than quadrupled to 10,000. They shared all the proceeds, as they were both students, and their pockets were light._  
  
_Trouble came in the form of a schedule, what with his class schedule, Kevin's class schedule, and time to eat and sleep. It became a lot._  
  
_The idea came to Patton as he ate some real Tex-Mex, something he'd missed since moving to Florida. Logan. Logan mastered at making schedules. He'd ask him._  
  
_Bad idea. Patton hadn't heard the end of the complaining yet. _  
  
_"Yes, I know, Kev," Patton stepped close, taking his boyfriend's hand. "I told you I was sorry. But it worked, didn't it? I thought we got over this?"_  
  
_Kevin grunted._  
  
_"I don't even know why we are having this discussion. Logan's parents have bought me a ticket; only four people can attend. It'll be his mom, his dad, his brother, and me. He and I are friends, just friends. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."_  
  
_A smaller grunt. _  
  
_"Look," Patton sighed, “I’ll call him tonight and let him know I can't come. Is that okay?"_  
  
_A nod of the head._  
  
_Two days later, Patton found himself still, trying to get ahold of Logan to let him know he would not be attending the most important day of his life so far._  
  
_Knock, Knock._  
  
_ Patton got off the bed and crossed to the door, thinking his roommate, Hunter, forgot his key again._  
  
_Kevin._  
  
_"Hiya," Patton stretched up on his tiptoes and gave Kevin's nose a quick peck._  
  
_"Uh, Patton, we need to talk. I've been thinking about this, and I can't do this to you. I should have never have given you hell. Go, have fun. See your friend. However, remember this, I love you."_  
  
_"Love you, too, silly," Patton looked across the hallway and pulled him in, closed the door. The kiss he gave Kevin bordered on indecent. _  
  
_A loud meow echoed into the room, making Patton jump. He disentangled himself from Kevin's embrace, grabbed his phone, and pressed the button._  
  
_"Hey, Lo-Lo. Oh, nothing, something came up, but it's not important anymore. So, are you excited...?”_  
  
_Patton did not see Kevin's smile fade or hear the click of a door being closed._


	20. Tears and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk, resulting in various solutions.

“Logan, what did Virgil mean? Tell who what?"  
  
Logan glanced at the room, which now held a full audience. Adults and children alike gaped at the man on the floor whose face reddened with humiliation.  
  
He took Patton's hand, squeezed, and place a small kiss on the back of his hand. "I will explain later, promise."  
  
"Scott, what happened?" Belinda stepped into the room, completely bewildered.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you need to know your boyfriend is not what you think," Jax said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He followed Virgil out the door.  
  
Belinda searched the room and focused on Logan. "Logan? Will you tell me what's going on?" Her voice quivered.  
  
Logan was reluctant to say anything. Before he could open his mouth, Patton spoke.  
  
"Belinda, this man came on to me even though I told him several times I was not interested."  
  
She whipped her head around, her glare bore into Scott's back. Hurt contorted her face.  
  
Logan added, "He also kissed his ex-boyfriend in front of Roman, Virgil's current boyfriend." He stared at her pointedly. “I don’t have to tell you how he took it.”  
  
Scott had silently risen to his feet and tipped toed to the door.  
  
"Scott, stop. We need to talk."  
  
"No, you don't." Larry walked to the front of the crowd. "Not here, anyway. I suggest you leave." He watched as Scott exited. "As for you," he addressed Belinda. "I will see you on Monday at rehearsals."  
  
Belinda left, face a mask.  
  
With the drama gone, the festive feeling went with it. People said their goodbyes, taking their gifts, leftovers, hats, coats, kids, and started for home. Logan exchanged phone numbers with Liz with a promise to have lunch in the New Year. He couldn't help notice how her eyes locked onto his and Patton's joined hands. She smiled a secret smile.  
  
Patton tugged on his arm, indicating he too wanted to leave. They stepped out into the chilly air. A shiver ran through Logan's body, as a gust of wind whipped around them.  
  
"You need my coat?"  
  
"No, thank you, Patton." He squeezed Patton's hand in reassurance.  
  
Logan opened the passenger door, and Patton settled in. He went around the driver's side, slid into the seat, started the car, and pulled out. They drove a few miles before Patton spoke.  
  
"Logan, where are we going? Don't we need to see about the kiddos?"  
  
"No, Patton. I believe Roman and Virgil have their own journey, which does not involve us. At least for now. Besides, you heard Virgil. I better open up, or I will get a beat down." Patton’s chuckle left Logan confused. "Did I not say the expression correctly?"  
  
"Yes, Logan, you did."  
  
"Well, I’m glad."  
  
"Logan, where are we going?"  
  
"Pat, do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do, silly."  
  
"Then permit me to drive. I have something special to share, and I would like to go somewhere special to share it." Logan had no idea what he was doing, but he hoped beyond hope, it worked.

He hated crying. Tears flooded down Roman's face uninterrupted. He had been such a fool believing he could be loved for himself, for actually thinking he could be someone's prince. Well, at least no one could find him here. Thank God, Thomas had given him a key and code to the theater. Of course, Roman could only guess camping out in the green room was not what his boss had in mind.  
  
The actor hunkered down deeper into the paisley couch set up in the green room. He'd sleep here tonight. Afterward? He had no idea. The idea of Virgil kissing someone in front of him, made his stomach lurch, the fifteen small Linzer heart cookies he'd consumed threatened to make an exit.  
  
He ignored the soft knock. Go away and leave me to my misery! A creek of the door opening told him he didn’t get his wish.  
  
"Roman, buddy, I thought you'd be here. Some people are here to see you."  
  
"Thomas, I don't think it’s a good idea. Tell Logan I'll be home tomorrow. I need... I can't right now. If you want me to leave, I can walk to the Holiday Inn for the night. I think I have enough."  
  
"Princey, we need to talk," Virgil said, his hands buried deep in his pocket, his purple bangs visible underneath his hoody.  
  
Roman sniffed, wiped his face, and sat up. "Why?  
  
"You told me tonight you were falling for me. I believe that calls for me to try to explain what happened, and you listen." He paused. Roman wanted so much to hug him. He recognized how Virgil was having problems talking, his anxiety clear. "Especially since I am falling too."  
  
Thomas and Jax stood behind Virgil. They nodded in some sort of agreement and disappeared down the hall, leaving Roman and Virgil alone.  
  
"You could have fooled me." The bitterness in his voice was palpable.  
  
"Roman, will you let me explain?!"  
  
No, he wanted to shout. He wanted nothing more than to punch something, and then take a long nap, be invisible. Instead, with his jaw set, he said, "So, what happened?"  
  
"The guy was harassing Patton. We didn't get a good look at him at first, just went to grab Logan. Logan confronted the guy, and I recognized him.”  
  
"Who was it?" Roman bit his lip, not really interested.  
  
"Scott."  
  
Roman whipped his head around to find Virgil hunched down on his level.  
  
"Oh, so, you were reconnecting. Got’cha." His sullen attitude surprised even him.  
  
"No! Damn it, Roman. Don't you understand? He kissed me. I didn't want his lips on mine. I don’t want him anywhere near me. I pushed him on his ass. He...he tried to give me some shit about my dad, and handed me my fidget cube..."  
  
"He did what?!" Roman whispered. Anger wrapped around him like a glove, as he processed what Virgil said.  
  
Virgil inched back, fear etched in his features. "Princey?"  
  
"Sonofabitch!" Roman jumped up, pulled open the door, and nearly knocked over Belinda.  
  
Shit, he forgot how tiny she was. "Whatever you have to say right now, Belinda, it can wait. I have to go kill someone." He made to go around her only to be met by Thomas, who proved to be a sturdier barrier.  
  
"Don't think so, buddy. Why don't you have a seat? Belinda?" He led the way as they all had a chair. "So, Roman, what made you angry?"  
  
Jaw clenched, Roman itched to find the bastard and beat him. He turned to Virgil, who sat next to him, their knees touching. "Virgil, do you not remember what you told me a few months ago?"  
  
Virgil gave him a blank stare.  
  
"You said you were using your fidget cube when you ran into your attackers."  
  
Belinda's mouth opened.  
  
Thomas leaned forward.  
  
Virgil stared at him, baffled.  
  
"How did Scott get your fidget cube after you'd been struck..."  
  
"Unless he's the one who left me in the alley." Realization dawned, and Virgil began to shake.  
  
The anger Roman had been feeling shifted to compassion as he gathered Virgil into his arms. He placed a kiss on top of Virgil's hoody.  
  
"That fucking asshole," Belinda murmured, twisting her engagement ring.  
  
"What do you know, Belinda?" Roman replied.  
  
Belinda licked her lips. The ring on her finger glistened as she twirled it. "Scott's not my boyfriend; he's my fi- cousin."  
  
Roman tightened his hold on Virgil.  
  
"He-he has this thing about climbing the social ladder anyway he can."  
  
Must run in the family, Roman thought.  
  
"I think that's the reason he hit on Patton tonight. Because I stupidly pointed him out."  
  
Virgil went stiff in his arms. He could only imagine the look the emo gave her as she flinched.  
  
"I didn't know he'd hit on Patton, and I certainly didn't have a clue about the attack on Virgil. Until tonight, I didn’t know Virgil existed.  
  
Virgil stiffened in Roman’s arms.  
  
Belinda continued. “He told me something nasty had happened, but he wouldn’t give details. Scott stayed home for a week, didn't talk on the phone. He had a melancholy to him. I figured he’d talk when he was ready, so I left it alone. That's the reason I invited him to the party. To give him something to look forward to. To be honest, I didn't even know he was gay. Some fi-family I am."  
  
She gave a sad smile, gathered her purse, and stood. "Roman, I know it's way too late, but I wanted to apologize to you anyway. I have learned I am an insecure bitch. If it's any consolation, I haven't found anybody like you since." Her teary gaze found Virgil. "I'm sorry for Scott’s behavior. I can only hope his actions don't hurt your relationship with this one,” She pointed to Roman. “Roman's a good guy. And you seem to be the one he wants. Believe me, when I say, he never looked at me like he does you." She breathed a shaky sigh. "I'll leave now. You take care of yourselves, okay?" The door closed softly behind her.  
  
"Wow, she grew up; I’m impressed,” Roman said.  
  
"Maybe, but it doesn't excuse her cousin. Is it a violation to leave a crime scene?" Jax said.  
  
"I'm not sure," Thomas replied. "But, it's well worth looking into."  
  
"Princey?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you run out at the party? Did you not trust me?"  
  
"Umm...Ummm." What could he say, that he was sure Virgil had found someone else because he wasn't worthy of him. That the memories of New York made their way to the front of his brain.  
  
"Yeah, see, we may like each other, even love each other, but relationships are based on trust, so if you can't trust me then."  
  
Roman held his breath and shook his head in denial.  
  
"...All the feelings in the world can't save this relationship." Virgil disentangled himself from Roman's arms.  
  
"I am going to rent a room across the street. I’ll see you later.” He looked at Jax. "You coming?"  
  
Jax rose and followed his brother out of the room. Jax’s small wave and the sad smile on his lips shattered Roman’s already broken heart.  
  
"What just happened?" Roman focused on the coffee table, unable to affirm the pity in Thomas's eyes.

The isolated area was nothing special. Dead grass and the trees surrounding it were barren. As the car door opened and Logan reached for his hand, the field no longer held any of his concerns. He trembled as Lo-Lo helped him out of the car.  
  
The coat he wore did precious little to resist the wind as it blew with nothing to oppose it. Dead leaves crunched under his feet as he followed Logan, who went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Blankets, extra coats, a picnic basket, and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.  
  
"Pat?"  
  
"Lo-Lo?"  
  
"Hm, will you help me with this stuff?"  
  
"Of course." Patton got with the program, helping set up a small picnic area in front of the Camry. "So, Lo-Lo, you ever going to tell me what the heck this is all about." He sat down on a pile of pillows.  
  
"Um," Logan licked his lips, his hands lifted to adjust a non-existent tie. "There is something I need to tell you, and I'm having a hard time..."  
  
Two more vehicles cleared the field, but Logan did not seem to care.  
  
Patton patted the blanket, inviting Logan to sit by him. Logan sat, his legs straight out in front of him. “Um..."  
  
"Logan, I don't know what you're going to say, but you need to say it before you faint, or die of frostbite. It's cold out here."  
  
"Shit, okay." Logan grabbed a large blanket and draped it over Patton's back. "Better?"  
  
Patton hummed in approval, burrowed into the heated blanket, and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. The silence went on for a few more minutes.  
  
"Lo-Lo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You gonna start talking? You're kinda making me nervous." He poured himself a glass of the red wine, took a sip, and waited. He felt a small movement on the top of his head before Logan adjusted their positions, so they were facing each other. He took Patton's free hand.  
  
"Okay, fine," he blew out a breath, "I never understood why we were friends..."  
  
Devastation hit Patton to his core. This is what he had to say! Well then, Logan could find another place to live. Patton started to rise when Logan tightened his hold.  
  
"Please, Pat, I need you to listen. I didn't understand because we were so opposite of one another. Where you lead with your heart, I can be pretty heartless..."  
  
Patton stuttered in anger. Did Logan really believe himself heartless? The same person who took a young man who would have otherwise died alone.  
  
"Logan Sanders! I'll have you know..."  
  
Logan put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Patton, you put others first without reserve. I have not always been so unselfish. Where you are impulsive, I am methodical. Where you are insanely goofy, I can be somewhat too serious at times. Where you have always been there for me, I cannot say I have done the same."  
  
Patton's stomach did a flip flop as the cold of the evening melted away and left his skin warm to the touch.  
  
"I am sincerely sorry, and from now on, I will be more diligent. Recently, after some extensive research, I have come to a conclusion. We're not opposite at all."  
  
“We’re not?” Patton focused on Logan's lips, the desire to kiss the professor silent fought against the desire to hear what he had to say.  
  
“No. We are complementary, compatible, attuned. Yin and Yang energies. Together we work like a well-oiled machine." Logan rubbed his knuckles. "You help me be a better person, I help you focus a little clearer. We are similar to Hydrogen and Oxygen.”  
  
“Huh?” Patton asked, confused.  
  
Logan let out a frustrated sigh. “Let me explain. When Hydrogen and Oxygen are mixed-depending on a mixture of each- they can create many life-affirming products such as water or Hydrogen Peroxide.”  
  
With every phrase, Logan leaned in closer, his breath mingling with Patton's own. He reached one hand around Patton’s waist. The other hand cupped his cheek.  
  
“However, given the right mixture, they can be combustible,” he whispered before he swept Patton’s mouth into a kiss. This kiss was so different than either had ever experienced. Both sweet and tender, and rough and passionate by turns, it held every emotion he had expressed, and those he still needed to. "I love you, Patton Picani. I hope you feel the same. Otherwise, this is gonna be hella awkward."  
  
Patton giggled against Logan's lips. “I never knew I needed those words more.” Patton kissed Logan with all of the emotions in his body. "I love you, too, Lo-Lo."  
  
"I am so sorry, it took so damn long, My Heart,” Logan’s voice broke.  
  
Patton held Logan's face within his hands. "Hey, hey, at least we finally figured stuff out.”  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I never believed it would happen."  
  
"Me, either."  
  
They kissed once more, small kisses around the face, lips, cheeks, forehead, holding each other tight.  
  
“Are you as scared as I am?”  
  
“Hell, yes.” His fragmented laughter made Patton at ease. Logan kissed him again.  
  
A smattering of applause broke them apart. Patton glanced around to see at least a half dozen cars in the field now: families, couples, and partiers. Some were picnicking like he and Logan; some were setting up telescopes.  
  
Patton buried his face in the crook of Logan’s neck, smelling the familiar scent of sandalwood oil he dabbed on in the morning, heat spreading his face.  
  
"Lo-Lo, what is everyone doing here?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't expect such attendance, but I did tell you I wanted to take to you to a special place."  
  
Patton still didn't understand how this winter-riddled desolate field held anything special. Logan must have seen his confusion because he lifted Patton's chin until his gaze went straight above the treetops. Stars littered the dark expanse. A succession of bright white streaks traveled through the night sky.  
  
"It's the Geminids Meteor Shower. I hoped it would be nice to watch it together. It's not at its peak, but it's still..."  
  
"It's beautiful." Another streak, longer with a tail at the end, traveled across the sky.  
  
"So are you," Logan whispered in his ear.  
  
Patton’s face heated with embarrassment. He sipped his wine and gulped. Anything to keep his hands occupied.  
  
"So, what are we going to do after the show?"  
  
"Well, it is a two-hour drive home, so I rented a room in town."  
  
Patton raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing like that. At least not yet."  
  
Patton was sure he was a hundred shades of red.  
  
"We could cuddle if you like. Leave first thing in the morning." Logan rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks too were flushed. "The room has two beds if you’re more comfortable."  
  
He smiled at Lo's consideration. "Sounds like a plan." He maneuvered, so he leaned into Logan's arms-back to front. He sipped his wine and watched nature's light show.


	21. Times Apart and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boi's talk. Patton and Logan take the whole situation to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a solo sexy scene. If this isn't your thing, it starts at "Thinking of Patton..." and is only a paragraph. Please be eighteen and over. :)

The eerie quiet of Patton’s neighborhood Sunday morning had Virgil creeped out. He yawned as he pulled into Patton's driveway. Last night, after a long talk with Jax, he had decided to ask for a few weeks' leave from his job as Patton's cameraman and editor. However, as he leaned against the seat, he noticed the absence of Logan’s car.  
  
Virgil's nervous system started to fire off. What happened last night? Did the Professor finally do it? He grinned at the thought.  
  
Virgil shut off the car and opened the door. He had dropped Jax off at his car around an hour ago but decided to drive around the neighborhood too chicken shit to confront Princey anytime soon. He eventually mustered up the courage to talk to Pat only for the librarian to be nowhere in sight. He walked up the walkway.  
  
A lawnmower sounded in the distance. He rapped once, twice, three times. Across the way, their- Roman's- duplex seemed locked up and abandoned. The urge to use his key, open things up, grab his stuff, and escape while by himself gripped his psyche. Great, he was back to being a chicken shit.  
  
Seeing Roman at this point, to see the hurt in his eyes, and he would crumble. At the moment, he needed all the strength he could gather.  
  
Gravel crackled as another car pulled into the slot next to his. Two very familiar faces got out.  
  
"Virgil! Hey kiddo, why aren't you asleep? I figured you and Roman and Jax would be knocked out." Patton walked up to the duplex and unlocked the door.  
  
"Um, actually," Virgil had no idea how to say it. "Roman and I are taking a break, and Jax went back home this morning. I wondered..."  
  
"Oh, kiddo, I'm so sorry." Patton opened the house, bypassed the kitchen, Cookie at his heal, and plopped onto the couch. Cookie climbed her stairs, padded to her master, and settled in Patton's lap.  
  
He started to pet her. Logan sat down and gathered Patton into his arms. Virgil smirked as he started playing with Patton's hair.  
  
"Well, I see you two finally got your shit together."  
  
"Virgil!"  
  
Logan giggled. The light in his former Professor's face made his heart happy and ache at the same time. He hated the idea of not being with these people anymore. Why did it have to hurt so damn much?  
  
"Sorry. Uh, Patton, I wondered if I could talk to you about getting some leave time."  
  
Patton, who had laid his head on Logan's shoulder, glanced at Virgil. Gone was the dad Virgil knew, and in his place, his boss. "Is there something I need to know?"  
  
"I - I," he didn't realize how hard it would be to get words out of his mouth.  
  
"I need time."  
  
Patton closed his eyes. "Is this a permanent thing, Virgil? Do I need to find another cameraman?" The palpable disappointment in his voice made Virgil squirm.  
  
"No, I-," he paused, "I need to regroup, to look for a new place to live, to see what else is out there...to heal. I can't do all those things here."  
  
He had to look away from Patton's pained expression. Uncertainty crept into Virgil's core.  
  
"And Jax said he wouldn't mind me visiting him in Austin," he added lamely.  
  
Patton nodded. "Okay. How about this? You visit Jax 'till the beginning of the New Year, before the new semester. We don’t start filming new episodes till the third week of January anyway. Afterward, we will see where you are." Patton's sad smile broke Virgil's heart. "I will miss you."  
  
Virgil offered a small smile. "Miss you, Pop Star." The truth of those words hit Virgil hard. In only a few months, these people went from being strangers to being a pseudo-family.  
  
"So, when are you leaving?"  
  
"I am going to pack a few things and head out in half an hour or so before Roman gets home." He yawned so wide, he turned his head and covered his mouth.  
  
"Virgil," Logan said, “please wait until you get some rest. You are exhausted, and the probability of an accident will only increase the longer you drive."  
  
"Yeah, Virge, a DWE is not such a hot idea."  
  
“DWE?”  
  
“Yeah, Driving While Exhausted.”  
  
Virgil groaned halfheartedly. "Well, I can't go back to the apartment, and I can't stay here so."  
  
"I'll stay here; you can have our side of the duplex. I promise to give you your space."  
  
Virgil spun around to see a disheveled, disheartened, Roman Sanders.

Thomas had invited Roman to crash at his place, for which he was grateful. As soon as his phone alarm went off, he exited the apartment and hopped on a bus. He looked like hell, but he couldn't care less.  
  
"Roman, I don't..."  
  
"Please, My Emo Knight, for me. Please get some rest. If you want, we can talk later. Or not at all." He must look like a lost puppy because Virgil nodded.  
  
"Fine, we'll talk before I leave. Promise. But not right now." Without another word, Virgil marched passed him and out of his life. Tears he had managed to keep at bay for hours began to pour. Roman stood in the room for a few minutes before arms pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
"What happened, kiddo?"  
  
"I fucked up," he muttered. Roman broke the embrace, wiping his face with his sleeve. Patton patiently waited.  
  
Roman continued, "I could see nothing more than Virgil kissing that guy. I panicked. New York came flooding back, and I...panicked. And I lost him."  
  
Patton grasped his hand and pulled him onto the couch. "You don't know that, Roman. He didn't say anything about breaking up; he said you were, 'taking a break.'"  
  
"Yes, Roman, you are looking for things that are not there. Maybe there is hope after all."  
  
His brother leaned against the corner of the couch, and two things occurred to Roman: one, Cookie begged for his brother’s attention, and two, Logan’s relaxed demeanor. Patton curled into Logan’s side and automatically his brother's arms wrapped around the librarian.  
  
"I'm happy for you two," Roman whispered.  
  
"Thank you, Roman."  
  
"Yes, thanks, kiddo," Patton gave his brother a peck on the cheek. "Now, nobody got any sleep last night, so I suggest we get some rest." He paused, taking Roman's hand. "I don't think he'll leave before talking to you, okay."  
  
Roman nodded. "Okay." How did this man read his mind so clearly?  
  
Patton rose from the couch, fed Cookie, Logan right behind him. A few minutes later, Roman gathered a pillow, laid on the couch, and closed his eyes. Visions of purple hair and chocolate brown eyes haunted his dreams. 

Orange and dark blue painted the late afternoon sky as the sun set below the horizon. Virgil's shadow snuck across the yard, a rectangular boxed shadow in his hand.  
  
"I didn't realize you were a coward. You disappoint me, Virge."  
  
The porchlight illuminated the yard, catching Virgil in a deer in headlights pose.  
  
"Jesus, Patton, you scared me."  
  
"Obviously." Patton crossed over to Virgil, his arms folded. "So, you planned to sneak out without a word."  
  
"I told you I needed some time."  
  
"Yes, you did. But you also promised Roman you would at least talk before you left."  
  
A low growl rumbled in the night. "Fine."  
  
Patton led Virgil into the house. Roman and Logan sat at the kitchen table. Roman's gaze ran over Virgil's form, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Virgil, sit down. I want- no- need, to tell you what happened."  
  
Patton watched the uncertainty flitter through Virgil's eyes.  
  
"I think it's obvious, Princey. You have trust issues, end of story. I can't live like that."  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"It's not?!"  
  
"NO!" Roman concentrated on his folded hands. "No," he whispered. "I trust you, I do."  
  
The silence stretched far too long for Patton's liking. Logan grabbed his hand, where he had been drawing circles on his knee and squeezed. Patton hummed in gratitude.  
  
"Then what?" Virgil hesitated, sitting down next to Roman.  
  
"I," Roman sighed. "I had a moment of self-doubt, of self-loathing. It's something I've dealt with for years. I don't think I'm worthy. Never have."  
  
Logan's hand tightened in Patton’s. What must be going through his mind to know his brother thought so little of himself?  
  
"When I saw...him kissing you," Roman continued, "it was New York, all over again. At that moment, you did not believe me worthy and had moved on."  
  
Virgil shook his head. "Damn it, Princey." He bit his lip. "If I have problems with you, I'll let you know. Okay? I would never do that to you; you've got believe me." Virgil added quietly, "and you are worthy."  
  
Roman grinned.  
  
Virgil took a deep breath. "Princey, I love you. You love me. We're there. But, I can't walk on eggshells around you. I walked on eggshells for over a year, and I got my heart broke."  
  
"Mm, May I make a suggestion?"  
  
Patton glanced at his boyfriend. (Hehe, boyfriend.) "Roman, when you came back from New York, did you have any counseling?"  
  
"With what money, Pocket Protector?"  
  
"Roman!"  
  
"Sorry, Pat. No, I did not get counseling."  
  
Incredulity read throughout Virgil's body. "You sit there for three months and tell me to get help, and yet you never got any? I thought you spoke from experience."  
  
"Virgil, you were beaten and left alone, all I did was get cheated on and acted like an ass. There's a big difference."  
  
Patton spoke up. "Kiddo, it doesn't matter who’s experienced the bigger trauma, it still happened. And it affected you a lot. Logan is right, I think you need to go."  
  
"Not too sure where to go," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, if insurance is still a problem, you can always go to the school counselor," Logan recommended.  
  
"I can call Emile, and see if he has any ideas," Patton added. "Also, maybe, later on, you could do couples counseling. It wouldn't hurt."  
  
Roman's gaze met Virgil's, pleading. "What do you think, Virge?"  
  
"It’s a good start."  
  
Roman rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to be an ass. If you want this to work, we'll both need to step back and do some soul searching. Counseling is a good start." Virgil rose from the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have about a six-hour drive ahead of me so..."  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
Virgil whipped around. "Wha?"  
  
"It's fifteen hours between Gainesville and Austin."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Try driving to West Texas where I’m from. Took Mama almost twenty-four hours to drive."  
  
Virgil grimaced.  
  
"Virgil, stay at the house, I'll stay here tonight. If you’re okay with the plan?" Roman looked to Patton for permission. He nodded.  
  
"Kiddo. Rest up, think about things, and you can leave tomorrow morning refreshed. We won't stop you."  
  
Virgil scanned the table and nodded. "Okay, thanks, Pop Star."  
  
"No problem, kiddo."  
  
Virgil picked up his suitcase and gave them his two-fingered salute. He exited, the door clicked shut.  
  
"Excuse me," Roman got up, shuffled to the couch, flopped down, and hugged a pillow.

Hot water cascaded down Logan's neck and back as he scrubbed his hair. Tonight’s meeting with Virgil, while painful, went well considering. Roman's insistence he and Patton stay as they worked on their issues surprised him. It was nice to know his brother regarded them as worthy. And being next to Patton didn't hurt either. Patton had played with his knee the whole time.  
  
Since getting together, they had done nothing more than a little light petting, and he would be fine. It was fine.  
  
Thinking of Patton had other parts of his body happy, but he ignored it. Their relationship only started, and there was no reason to rush the physical. His cock twitched in disagreement while the image of Patton writhing in his arms danced around his brain. He closed his eyes, took himself in hand, and began to deal with his problem. Too soon, he thought, before he let his instincts take over.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the water had gone cold, so he shut the faucet off. Logan proceeded to grab a towel and headed for his room.  
  
Patton lay on his bed, his light blue pajamas a stark contrast to the red duvet. "Logan, can I sleep in here tonight?"  
  
"Hmm, what has got you worried, My Heart." He pulled his pajamas out of the drawer and began to get dressed. Logan had to look away so as not to show the blush he knew spread on his cheeks.  
  
“The kiddos. I hope they can get their issues worked out."  
  
"I'm sure they will," Logan reassured him. He crossed to the bed and laid down. He wrapped Patton in his arms and kissed his neck.  
  
"Lo-Lo?" Patton hummed, readjusting so Logan had better access.  
  
"Hmm." Kitten licks to the neck and a nibble to the ear. Back to the neck as he began to discolor Patton's flesh with a blue and black hickey.  
  
“Do you think we’ll ever need a counselor?"  
  
Logan lifted his head and saw the sincerity in His Heart's eyes. He straightened up and gathered Patton tighter. "Pat, we only started dating, why in the world would we need help at this point?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It took us over a decade before we were honest with our feelings. I don't want to lose you, you know. My greatest fear is that our relationship won't work out, and then what? I never see you again? Do we quit being friends? I don’t think…" Tears filled the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Patton, love," Logan squeezed. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't have those fears, but we have to trust that even if things go figuratively to hell in a handbasket...."  
  
Patton giggled.  
  
"... We will always be in each other's lives. You will always be my best friend. Besides, as Roman once said, you could never let me go."  
  
Patton gave an indignant gasp. "He didn't."  
  
Logan laughed. "He did. And I couldn’t let you go either, not unless you don’t want me in your life."  
  
“Won’t happen!” Patton said.  
  
A comfortable silence settled between them as they held each other. "Patton, I have a solution."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If this means so much to you, let's find a couples therapist to prevent any prospective obstacles. Would you like that?"  
  
Patton beamed. "Thank you, Lo-Lo."  
  
"Not a problem." Logan kissed the top of his head, all thoughts of having ‘fun’ long gone. He had Patton in his arms. He was content.


	22. New Year and New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's secret comes out. Logan's reaction is as bad as you think. Virgil spends time thinking and gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 22. Hope you are still enjoying. Remember, I love kudos and comments. So if you see something you like or hate, let me know. Also, there is a little smexy scene at the beginning, so skip if needed. Enjoy

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Virgil's departure, and the void in Patton's heart hadn't healed. He had no idea how Roman coped without him. They didn't talk about it. No word from Virgil, either. Amazing how in a few months someone who you had no idea existed became a member of your family. And then they were gone.  
  
Well, at least for tonight, they had each other.  
  
A small Christmas tree sat in the corner by the couch; its bright lights blinked randomly. The presents underneath provided an array of colored packaging Patton wrapped himself. He hoped everybody enjoyed themselves. It had been months since he hosted a Family Fun Night, and he was more than ready.  
  
He opened the fridge to pull out the plastic containers containing his candy. Disappointment flooded him as he realized the Divinity didn't set up; Oh well, what could he do? Too much humidity. He finished two confections: his fudge, and his Stained Glass Windows, little ovals of chocolate, mini colored marshmallows, and nuts.  
  
Arms pulled him against a very familiar chest; he closed his eyes and leaned back, relishing in the sensation.  
  
"Do I smell fudge,” Logan asked, hopefully. "I didn't know you were making candy. I could have helped."  
  
"Yes, you could have if you were home earlier." He pouted.  
  
"Sorry, Love, but Roman asked me to help him with some things. I believe Virgil will like his gift, although he will have to wait. And besides, you were at work when I woke up. How did I know you were making my favorite candy later in the day?"  
  
Logan placed a kiss to his neck, his favorite spot. Patton did his best to move the containers onto the countertop as Logan untucked his work dress shirt, his hands warm and inviting. Patton hummed in appreciation as he turned and hugged his man. His hands found Logan's ass and squeezed.  
  
A low sexy growl escaped as Logan found a free space and hoisted Patton onto the counter. Button after button opened to Logan's nimble fingers, as his lips chased every exposed bit of skin available. Patton anchored himself on Logan's shoulders as he knelt on the kitchen floor. Logan stopped at the top of his pants. Oh, god, was this truly happening? The pleading gaze on Logan's face told him all he needed. He licked his lips and nodded. His pants snap made a small metallic pop.  
  
"Lo-Lo? Couch, please."  
  
"Of course, My Heart," Logan breathed. In quick succession, Logan stood, secured the back of Patton's thighs, and lifted. Patton wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, hands coiled around his neck. He licked the seam of Logan's mouth. His boyfriend obliged, deepening the kiss and turning around toward the living room, anticipation filled them to the brim.  
  
"AHHHH, I am so fucking sorry. Oh god, oh god, oh god," Roman stood in the middle of the hallway, back turned, hands over his eyes.  
  
Patton squeaked, slid off Logan.  
  
Another sort of growl escaped Logan as he snapped, "Jesus Christ, don't you ever knock!"  
  
"It's never been an issue before!"  
  
Patton quickly turned and righted himself. Buttons buttoned. Jeans fastened. Hair...screw the hair. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, Roman. We didn't expect you so soon," Patton said.  
  
"You didn't?" Roman spun around, his face still flushed. "You told me to be here at five-thirty."  
  
Patton glanced at the digits on the microwave. 5:45 P.M. Oh. "Sorry, huh. Um, okay, let's get this party started."  
  
"I thought you did," Roman smirked.  
  
Logan smacked him upside his head. Roman ducked a second swipe, roaring with laughter.  
  
Patton put on his best dad's face as he started giving instructions. Soon, the duplex looked as festive as it was going to get. It wasn’t Dr. Alvarez festive, but it would do.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. 

Family Fun Night had a smaller crowd than usual, no more than seven people, which Logan found acceptable. There had been too many people at Dr. Alvarez's party, and he was somewhat partied out.  
The guests piled on the floor, playing White Elephant. Logan admitted to himself the game was fun, especially when Remy got his Starbucks card, which he had hidden, stolen.  
  
"Gurl, you suck!"  
  
"Sorry, Remy, I'm in need," Joan laughed. "I'm in my last semester of college. Gotta have my caffeine."  
  
"Mmm, whatever," Remy sipped on his current Venti concoction.  
  
"Your turn, Lo-Lo."  
  
Logan picked up the last package in the circle and opened it. A small pillow with Sonic the Hedgehog embroidered on the front. Well okay. A smattering of laughter followed.  
  
"Damn, I want…!"  
  
"Sorry, Dom, you have no more turns." Roman, wrapped in a rainbow blanket, clapped him on the back. He'd invited his old co-worker as a way to have someone to be here for him. Joan and Talyn, of course, had been Virgil's friends first. His brother smiled, but it didn't quite hit his eyes. Virgil's spirit held sway at this party as much as the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Well, if you are agreeable, Dominick, I would be more than willing to do an exchange."  
  
"That's not how White Elephant works," Talyn said. They were eyeing the small bat wearing a Santa's hat, in front of Patton.  
  
“I know, but I think it's cute," Patton glowed.  
  
Logan smiled at Pat, his hand resting on his knee.  
  
"Oh, besides," Patton jumped up, "it’s hot chocolate time."  
  
The group got up and stretched. It had been at least a half an hour since they'd started. Logan found himself smiling as he and Dominick switched presents. The small travel chess set was much more to his liking, anyway.  
  
It happened so fast Logan barely got there in time. Patton was walking towards the kitchen, and then he wasn't. He swayed, his eyes closed, breath ragged. A dining room chair prevented him from falling to the floor.  
  
"My Heart, what's the matter?"  
  
"It hurts," Patton whispered.  
  
People gathered around the librarian. "Is he having a heart attack?" "Is he going to be okay?" "Should I call an ambulance?"  
  
Patton shook his head.

"Remy, please get me a glass of water. Patton, sit down. Breathe with me." Relief flooded Logan's being, as Patton's color came back to his cheeks. "Breathe in through the nose, hold, blow out. Good job."  
Remy returned with iced water.  
  
"Padre, I thought you were going to call the doctor?"  
  
Logan glared at Roman. "You knew he was having palpitations, and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Roman had the decency to look abashed. "We forgot." We? As in Virgil knew as well. Logan decided to let it go, for now.  
  
"Patton, Love, when did you go to the cardiologist last?"  
  
"This summer, like always. EKG, Echo. All the tests were fine."  
  
Someone, Dom perhaps, asked, "Why does he need..." Roman started explaining in whispers.  
  
Patton closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and righted himself. He gulped the water as a man parched. A smile plastered Patton's face, which broke Logan's heart. "I will be fine, no need to worry. I will have these on and off for the rest of my life." He paused. "Logan, you want to help me get the drinks ready?"  
  
Logan, more concerned than he had been in a long time, followed.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Logan asked, pulling out several different coffee mugs from an overhead cabinet.  
  
"Do what, Lo-Lo?"  
  
"Dismiss peoples' concerns? My concerns?"  
  
"I asked him the same question." Remy stood in the kitchen door, sucking on the red straw of his Starbucks cup.  
  
Logan bristled. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Pat, gurl, you going to tell him what you told me?"  
  
A twitter of nervous laughter.  
  
"It's nothing. I don’t want anyone to worry, that's all. Especially you, Lo-Lo."  
  
Hurt hit Logan right in the heart. Did Patton not think he could handle his illnesses? Logan winced as his fears bubbled to the surface. "Do you not think I can manage my feelings, or to help you when needed?"  
Patton hesitated. "Of course, you can. It's just sometimes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a hard time when I'm sick. You get real protective, to the point where you don't take care of yourself. It makes me want to take care of you, and I don't have the energy."  
  
Logan blanched. "Oh,” his face fell as he thought of what to say. "All right, then, I shall take this new information and conspire to be a better partner for you in the future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit sluggish." He turned, passed Remy, and climbed to his room.

"You 'kay?"  
  
Logan grunted. It was a real kick in the balls when your partner didn't respect you enough to tell you the truth. Or to think you couldn't take care of him when the time came. He counted the small popcorn-like bumps in the ceiling. A small crack made its home right above him.  
  
"I guess. Everybody still here?"  
  
Roman shook his head. "Talyn. They wanted to help Patton clean up. Joan had work early in the morning, so they're gone. I'll take Talyn home in a bit in Patton’s car. He wants me to give them the bat they were looking at."  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"They're good people."  
  
Roman bobbed in agreement. "Hey, Logan, I don't think Patton meant to hurt you. It's hard, you know."  
  
"How do you know? You've never been sick in your life."  
  
"Not true. I may not have a physical ailment, but my anxiety, my anger issues. I don't like to talk to people about it. And I certainly don’t want people watching me- seeing how broken I am."  
  
"If it is not my duty to take care of him, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I need you to be there, Lo-Lo," Patton stood in the door jamb. "I don't need a savior; I need you. I need you to believe I can take care of myself."  
  
"How can I do that when you don’t take care of yourself? You eat like you're in your teens, you don't exercise, and you hardly get any sleep."  
  
Patton blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Patton, I've seen the light through your door at night for months. I didn't say anything, but now I wish I had. And in the last two weeks, you wait till you think I'm asleep before you sneak downstairs with the computer."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm working on a surprise; I'm excited about it." He sauntered to the bed, sat down, and took Logan's hand. "How 'bout this? I will get an appointment with Dr. Cary before the year is out. If I can, that is. And you can go with me. And I will try to eat better, and get enough sleep."  
  
Logan nodded. "Satisfactory."  
  
Patton kissed him again, shifted, so the warmth of his body laid next to Logan's own. He pulled Patton closer still.  
  
Roman closed the door leaving the lovers alone.

Firecrackers burst, their bright lights muted against the apartment window blinds. A gun pop followed. Happy fucking New Year, Virgil thought. He leaned back against the brown loveseat; the TV paused on Big Hero Six.  
  
His brother went to celebrate New Year's Eve with a few buddies from work. Jax had asked Virgil to come with, but he declined. Something about hanging around people he barely knew sent shivers down his spine. Ironic, considering he'd resided with relative strangers for the past three months.  
  
He un-paused the movie. Thinking of Roman, Patton, and the professor hurt. He had been so sure he'd found where he belonged. Then it had been taken away. Roman's inability to trust him, understandable or not, cut him deep. And the fact no one had called him left him numb. Tears threatened to build up behind his eyes. He swiped the shit. Damn it!  
  
He'd arrived in Austin twenty-four hours after leaving Gainesville. With every mile separating him and Roman, he knew he made the right decision. His head became clearer and his anxiety calmed a bit.  
  
Jax had shown him around Austin, which he enjoyed. He found the Hill Country a photographer’s paradise. (They'd spent his birthday morning photographing and drawing the landscape.) The food was superb; the music scene eclectic.  
  
Tonight, the decision to leave Gainesville didn’t make sense. Tonight, he desired the Drama King's arms, his laughter, and his lame nicknames, his kisses.  
  
He wanted one of Patton's hugs and to dive into his triple-decker Lasagna. He missed Logan's intellect and their extensive conversations on a myriad of topics. (Happiness swelled inside of him as he thought of the two finally getting together.) Virgil missed them something fierce.  
  
Thoughts of Jax surfaced. His brother had found his place! He had a good job, excellent friends, even a potential girlfriend if he played his cards right: he'd built a life without any help. Pride, with a little jealousy, filled Virgil’s being as he thought of his brother. His baby brother didn't need him.  
  
"Can I get another amen?" Brandon Urie's voice rang through the apartment. The number was familiar, even if Virgil had deleted it from his contact lists months ago.  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Virgil, is that any way to talk to your father?"  
  
"Funny, I thought I didn't have a dad. Or better yet, according to you, Jax and I are dead."  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Dad, it’s what you do. You did it with Jax, and I am not naïve enough to think you’d not do the same with me.”  
  
"How is Phoebe?"  
  
"Jax is doing fabulous. Especially since he's on his own."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"Hm," his dad gulped. "I wondered if we might be able to talk sometime. Would you like to come home?”  
  
Virgil bit his lip. "Missed us, did you? Are you willing to accept us the way we are, because I tell you right now, it isn't changing?! I'm tired of hiding for anyone, especially my father. Jax is the same. And besides, we both have people who do just that.”  
  
“Accept you for who think you are?”  
  
“Yes, who I am.”  
  
‘What? That Professor and his partner,” Declan hissed with disgust.  
  
“Among others,” Virgil snapped.  
  
"Well, if you feel this way, then, I need to let you know that after the first of the year, you will no longer be on my insurance. You might want to make arrangements."  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes. Insurance? Really? Unless?  
  
"You paid for my medical bills, didn't you?"  
  
"Whether or not you accept it, you're still my son. We're family."  
  
"Yeah, a son who’s dead to you, unless I play by your rules." He closed his eyes, water welled in the corner of tear ducts. "What you want is a not family; it’s a dictatorship." Virgil inhaled. "Dad, I love you; I always will. You weren’t always like this. But, I can't be what you want me to be. Neither can Jax. Neither could mom in the end."  
  
"You leave your mother out of it."  
  
"Dad, she died loving us the way we were. She understood."  
  
"She wasn't in her right mind, what with those drugs she was taking. She died taking that crap."  
  
"Dad, she didn't die from medical marijuana, she died from breast cancer. Marijuana helped with her pain and nausea. She used it for pain. And besides, Jax and I came out years before mom ever got sick. She loved us for us. Which is more than I can say for you." How many times had they discussed this very thing? Hundred times? A thousand? And still, nothing changed. His father was unaltered.  
  
"Listen, thanks for paying my hospital bills, but, um," he hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I gotta go. Happy New Year."  
  
Virgil hung up. Tears streamed down his face, threatened never to stop. He gripped the phone, contemplated throwing it across the room. He glanced at it: Midnight. The phone rang again, the screen displayed a familiar number. He Dismissed it.  
  
Do not fuck with me- or my family- ever again.  
  
Family? Families weren't perfect. Families fought, families had misunderstandings, but at least they accepted you for you were. They may not understand completely, but they at least were willing to learn. Virgil did have a family: Roman, Jax, Joan, Talyn, Patton, and Logan. They were his family.  
  
He and Roman may or may not last, but he had a feeling they'd at least be family forever. And who knows. Maybe with help, they would make it. A warm feeling filled his chest, a confirmation.  
  
He pulled the phone toward him, scrolled through his contacts until he found-  
  
"Hiya, Princey."  
  
"Virgil?"  
  
Damn, he woke him up.  
  
"Happy New Year." Why was he trembling? Virgil grabbed his cube, punching the buttons.  
  
A rustling. "Happy New Year, emo. I've missed you."  
  
"You too. Um, can I come home?"  
  
More rustling, Roman must be sitting up in bed. Did Roman squeal? "Of course, I have missed you so much. I start my first therapy session during the first week of January. She's good. Patton's cousin recommended her. And, oh boy, we messed up. Logan found out about Patton's chest pains. Why didn't we say anything? Anyway, does this mean we're back together?"  
  
"Whoa, Princey, slow down. We have a lot to work on, but, um, maybe in the future we could try again.”  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
  
"Slower this time?"  
  
"Sure, My Emo Knight, whatever makes you happy."  
  
"I'll have to get my own apartment."  
  
“Oh, okay," Roman whispered, disappointment laced into his words. "So, did you have a good Christmas?”  
  
They talked throughout the night. Jax and his new girlfriend came home to find Virgil holding the phone close to his chest as he snored.

“En Guard!" Steel met steel as Roman chased Logan across the Piste, aggression pulsing in every nerve. His brother used his best defense, blocking, using a counter-attack, all of which Roman obstructed. He saw a free space on Logan's side and went for it. 1:0  
  
"Damn it," Logan whispered. He lifted his mask, wiped his brow, and went back to his En Guard line.  
  
Logan struck with force, his epee missing Roman's side by millimeters. He turned, gripped the weapon, and thrust into Logan's leg. 2:0  
  
Third round: 3:0  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Logan lifted his mask, frustrated. He flushed when a few fencers glanced his way. He mumbled a "sorry," before getting back into position.  
  
"Wait, Logan, let's take a breather." Roman removed his mask, his hair wet with sweat.  
  
Logan lifted his mask, a look of determination on his face. "What's wrong, are you afraid I'm too delicate. That I can't handle losing once in a while."  
  
Roman swallowed. "Of course not. We've been doing this for years, and I have beat you before. So, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Logan deflated at the words. He hung his head, the foil at his side. “I can't be seen as weak. I'm not weak!"  
  
Roman noticed more and more people taking small glances their way, whispers becoming a buzz in his head. He breathed, took his brother by the shoulders, and steered him away from the onlookers and into the locker room.  
  
He sat Logan on a bench and took a seat next to him. "Talk to me."  
  
"Patton doesn't believe in me. He thinks I'll fall apart if he's sick, so he doesn't tell me anything. It's my worst fears come true. What if he's right?" Logan's words muffled as he had yet to take his mask off.  
  
Roman gripped his shoulder. "Brother, I told you, sometimes it's hard for those who are sick to be brave for other people. What makes you so scared?"  
  
"I can't lose him."  
  
A whisper so soft, Roman barely heard it.  
  
"He is my person, and I'm his. I didn't realize for so many years, and now we are together, and it terrifies me. What if I'm not there, or he shuts me out again."  
  
"Logan, you've got to have faith."  
  
Roman smiled at the dubious look on his brother's face. "I know, I know. I'm not talking about religion. I'm talking about having faith in Patton, of your relationship. Take Virgil and me.  
  
"I had no idea whether or not My Knight would come back to me. I became despondent. However, I gave him time. I did what he asked me to, and now he's coming home. It may not be the homecoming I hoped for, but it's a start. We have a lot to work on."  
  
Logan removed his helmet, his hair plastered to his face. "When will Virgil be here?"  
  
"Tomorrow, his classes don't start until Wednesday."  
  
A smirk played on Logan's lips.  
  
"Listen, Lo, Patton does not see you as weak. He doesn't want you to hurt, because you are his person. You said it yourself. Trust him to tell you when he needs help."  
  
"And what if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then help him, not with demands or scare tactics, but with small gestures. Make a meal, listen to him. Go with him to doctor's appointments. And have faith things will work out." Roman paused. "When is his appointment?"  
  
"Strangely enough, it's on his birthday. I'm canceling classes to attend the appointment with him. We're using it as a date day."  
  
Roman smiled. "Sounds like a good day."  
  
Logan sighed. "How'd you get so smart?"  
  
"I learned from my big brother."


	23. Disappointments and Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets bad news. Logan is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN There is a sexy scene starting at "Logan was unprepared" and ending at "Logan kissed his forehead". If you are uncomfortable and or are under eighteen please skip. 
> 
> Again comments and Kuddos make my day. Hope you enjoy

Patton did not have a problem turning thirty. It wasn't any different than twenty-nine. Or twenty-eight. Twenty-seven. The imaginary fear his life would be over made him laugh. Logan made him laugh.  
  
Today they had gone to Dr. Cary's only to be told everything looked good. Patton rolled his eyes when he thought of Logan insisting on every test imaginable. But, in the end, he had to accept Logan’s protective nature. It’s the way he loved. Patton took care of people, Logan protected.  
  
A ding sounded from his phone: a text. Patton pulled it out, ready to see who sent it.  
  
"My Heart, are you ready to go?"  
  
Patton saw Logan, and the impulse to cancel their dinner plans for other activities made Patton's lap very uncomfortable. He put the phone back in his pocket.  
  
Logan wore a black button-down that accented his biceps. The dark blue tie he had on emphasized his eyes. Patton unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
"Sure," Patton rose from the couch and met Logan at the first stair. "You look extremely handsome." He rose on tiptoes and kissed him. Logan's arms encased him in warmth.  
  
"You, love, are delectable." He chased those words with a nibble to his bottom lip.  
  
The kiss deepened, a warm feeling spread through Patton’s body. Could this be the evening? Since becoming a couple, their physical life had been nothing more than intense make-out sessions. Oh, they discussed it. A lot. The exasperation, too. He could see his sexual frustration mirrored in Logan's eyes. However, every time they got their hopes up, something always emerged: Virgil's exit, Family Fun Night, Christmas at Emile's, Remy's New Year's Eve party, Virgil's return, Roman's therapy sessions, the start of the new semester.  
  
Patton pouted when the kiss ended.  
  
"I see you painted your nails," Logan whispered.  
  
Patton flushed. "You like it? Roman and Virgil came by and did it when you were out."  
  
Logan raised his hand and kissed it. "I love it. Shall we?" He offered Patton his arm. Patton threaded his through Logan's and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
Yes, tonight might be the night.  
  
Forty minutes later, Patton bit into the ooey-gooey linguini and slurped. The candle on the table gave the table a romantic glow, the soft music loud enough to hear but not be a distraction. He could have been eating his shoelaces in a dark, soundproof chamber for all the attention he paid it.  
  
The suit Logan picked out for the date clung to his body, showing every muscle movement his biceps made. Logan, with his gleaming blue eyes, and his sleek physique. The minuscule piece of veal stuck to the corner of his mouth. Patton desperately wanted to lick it off. Patton gulped and readjusted in his seat.  
  
"Love, is something the matter?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, oh yeah. I huh..."  
  
"Is the pasta not to your liking, I can get the waiter..."  
  
"No, Lo-Lo, Um, would it be okay if…" A small vibration indicated a phone call. "Dang it," he pulled out the device and answered.  
  
"Hey, Virge, how did your first week go?” A pause. "Um, why don't we start next week? Do you still need Monday's off? Yeah, no problem. Yeah, um, kiddo, can I call you back later? Yeah."  
  
Logan smirked. "Did Virgil not know we would be dining tonight?"  
  
"He forgot," Patton twirled his fork around the linguini for another bite. "He and Roman have been so focused on each other I'm sure things like dates mean nothing."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
Another vibration.  
  
"Dang Nabbit." Patton glanced at his phone, and his heart stopped. The e-mail came from Play Honest. "Sorry, Lo-Lo, this is important."  
  
Logan nodded. "I'll take this opportunity to go to the restroom. Please excuse me."  
  
Patton waited until Logan was out of sight before opening the e-mail. 

**Dear PattonCake89,**  
  
**Thank you for your submission in our 2018 Short Story in Children's Fantasy Contest. Please click the link to see our top winners.  
**  
He clicked on the link. It had been three weeks since he had submitted his story; he excitedly read the message. However, as he scanned the list, he could not find his name. Numbness froze his insides as he perused the listing anew. His name, indeed, was nowhere in sight. He'd lost. He wasn't good enough.  
  
"Love, are you alright?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Patton?"  
  
"Please, I want to go home."  
  
Patton was aware of Logan getting the waiter's attention. The car provided little heat as Patton curled into himself, the lights of Gainesville passed without notice. He automatically kissed Logan goodnight, the shaking came as a shock. The uncontrollable tears weren't part of the equation. Logan lifted him, and the gentle whispers in his ear made him whimper. 

Logan set Patton onto his bed, not sure as to what had happened, but he'd damned if he wouldn't try and help. The mattress depressed as Logan laid by Patton's side. He came willingly, his tears cascading down his face.  
  
"What happened, My Love?"  
  
Patton sobbed. "Imnotgoodenough. Idon'tknowwhyIlistenedtohim." Patton clutched so tightly to his shirt, Logan wondered whether he would be able to keep the garment. Hair wet with sweat, Patton's face was an unrecognizable contortion of tears, snot, and slobber.  
  
"Patton, you're scaring me. Please, try, for me, to breathe. I want to help you." He reached across Patton and pulled a tissue out of a box.  
  
The librarian took and blew. A shaky breath, a snort. "I'm not good enough!"  
  
Shock filled Logan's mind as he processed what he thought he heard. "What?"  
  
"I-I lost."  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"The contest. I should never have listened to Remy. I shouldn't have entered the darn thing."  
  
Remy?! Even though they were now together, the physical therapist's name still caused some fleeting feeling of jealousy. "Patton, love, please explain."  
  
Another shaky breath. "Lo-Lo, I write."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Patton gazed up at him in surprise. He could tell Patton wanted to ask, but His Heart said, “Well, Remy found out and encouraged me to enter a contest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I lost. I am not good enough."  
  
Relief, mixed with anger and confusion, flooded Logan as he tightened his hold. "Patton, one contest should not be the bar in which you set your self-worth as a writer. I have read your work before, and you are quite good." Logan's gaze bore into Patton's. "I wish you could see what I do."  
  
Patton swiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "How did you know I wrote?"  
  
"Patton, we've been friends for fifteen years. I have loved you for more than half that. We’d have those sleepovers where I would read, and you would be poring over some journal. When you fell asleep first, which you always did, I stole those journals and read what you'd written."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan chuckled. "I'm sorry, love, but curiosity got to me. My favorite story was the prince who went on a quest to recover his best friend, who is kidnapped by a Dragon Witch. The prince looked an awful lot like me."  
Patton chuffed out a laugh, a shy smile spread his lips.  
  
"Now," Logan continued, "I admit, I knew you were working on something when you came back from California, but you did not share, so I did not ask. It seemed important to you it be kept private." He twisted so he could get a look at the calming red of Patton's cheeks. "However, when you gave your project more attention than your health, I grew worried. But you must know, My Heart, you are good enough. Don't let one outlet tell you otherwise."  
  
Logan was unprepared for a lap full of Patton as his librarian scrambled onto him, their lips pressed in desperation. The heat of the kiss turned hotter as Patton ground himself into Logan. He moaned. It took every ounce of self-discipline to hold Patton still. "Love, please."  
  
"What's wrong? I thought- I thought," Patton's frustration grew as he tried once again to kiss Logan.  
  
Logan held him still. "Love, you misunderstand. I do want you. All you have to do is feel me." Sure enough, his cock was as hard as it ever had been. "But I want you to promise me you will never forget. You are never again to believe you are not good enough. You are one of the most talented, sweet, gentle, beautiful souls I've ever known. Don't ever second guess this." With these words, Logan shifted and laid Patton on his back, settling comfortably on top. He bent down, taking Patton's lips in his, nipping slightly. His hips ground into Patton's, the feel of his arousal against Patton's made them both groan.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Patton nodded. "Promise."  
  
He braced himself on one hand as his other hand unbuttoned Patton's shirt. One by one, he unveiled creamy skin, which he kissed in reverence. He tugged the shirt off. Patton's surgical scar faded against his chest. He kissed the scar, past his belly button, to the top of his pants. His heavy-lidded eyes glanced up at Patton, who nodded enthusiastically. Patton was soon naked for his gaze. Logan smirked.  
  
Patton jerked upward as Logan massaged his legs, hips, thighs, up around his scrotum and his cock. He took Patton's cock in hand, pumping once, twice, three times. Patton tilted his head back and hissed. "Lo-Lo." He reached up and pulled on Logan's tie. "This needs to come off now."  
  
Logan agreed. He lifted onto his knees and off went the tie and his shirt, which joined Patton's on the floor. He delighted in Patton's eagerness as he unbuttoned his pants, kissing through the fabric along the outline of his erection. With as much finesse as they could muster, Logan's pants finally came off.  
  
The professor relished in the fact this was the first time they'd been completely naked together. He flushed as Patton's gaze roamed his body. "Hey, Logan."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Patton pulled him on top of his body, kissing the crook of his shoulder and neck. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Yes, My Heart?"  
  
"Don't forget how sexy you are." Logan knew his flush reddened when Patton finished with, “I want you inside me."  
  
Logan swallowed, "I'm not sure you're ready, love."  
  
His hand massaged Patton's chest, his tongue swirling circles around one nipple then the other. As he traveled down, Logan made sure to widen Patton's thighs. He took small nibbles of each. He moved lower, cupping Patton's sac, and started to place kisses on his cock, lapped up the seam from base to tip, He sucked it in.  
  
The sounds Patton made would be in Logan's memory well after this experience was over. He watched as Patton gripped onto the bed sheets, fisting them like he would rip them off. Logan hollowed his cheeks and kept working. Patton tightened.  
  
"Lo...."  
  
"Let go, Pat." Patton did as commanded. Logan lifted off Patton and eyed the side table. Patton nodded, and so Logan opened the drawer and seized what he needed.  
  
"Do you want to do the honors or should I?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Logan smirked as he opened the cap and smeared the lubricant onto his finger. He laughed when Patton grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open. He lifted, took Logan in hand, and rolled it on. "I couldn't wait!" He kissed Logan, then laid back down on the bed.  
He grinned and began to prepare Paton's entrance. He inserted one finger, saw Patton bite his lip. Logan added a second and a third, all the while stretching him, making sure Patton relaxed into his movements. When he found what he was looking for, Patton screamed.  
  
"Logan, now! Please!"  
  
Logan chuckled. He pulled out and quickly placed Patton's legs on his shoulders, lined up, and entered. Patton reached out and pulled Logan against his lips, as Logan started to move. The slow and languid rhythm he set became a dance choreographed for this moment. He slicked back Patton's bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"I love you, Patton Picani."  
  
"Love you, Logan." He held onto Logan's shoulders, thread his fingers behind his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.  
  
Logan felt the pressure building and started to pick up the pace. He once again found Patton's prostate and hit it again and again. Patton's face contorted into a silent scream as another release hit his and Logan's stomach. Logan growled his own release soon afterward. Panting, Logan untangled Patton's legs, eased out, and collapsed.  
  
He kissed Patton's forehead. After disposing of the condom, he padded into the bathroom and prepared a warm washcloth. Logan washed them both off with care and gathered his lover against his chest. He relished in the fact Patton laid safe in his arms.  
  
"So, Patton, are you going to try again?"  
  
Patton sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
"Sweet Love, don't be fearful of the unknown. Maybe you'll succeed, maybe you'll fail. But you're never to know if you don't try. Look at us. So far, so good, right?"  
  
Patton chuckled. "Right."  
  
"If not this competition, perhaps the next. I'll be excited about what you create. Also, remember this; some of the best authors received many rejection letters before making a career out of writing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I am surprised you were not aware of this as a librarian."  
  
Pat thought about it. "Oh, I probably knew it at some level, but it's hard to think about their failures when they're so successful now."  
  
"Hmm. Well, don't give up so early. I have faith in you. You should have the same."  
  
Patton smiled against Logan's chest. 

Two o'clock in the morning found Patton snuggled in Logan's embrace. The feeling in his chest spread, and he realized, for the first time, he felt competent trying again. And, with Logan by his side, he might succeed.


	24. Virgil Comes Home and a Prince Saves his Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is an ass. Also, Patton gives it another try.

The last semester of college did something to a guy. Excitement coursed through Virgil's veins as he thought of the prospect of getting the hell out of this place. However, being thrown into the real world terrified him. Thankfully, he had been offered some safety net with Patton and the Sanders brothers.  
  
The day after he arrived in Gainesville, Patton had welcomed him with open arms. (It helped that he had an ice chest full of homemade tortillas, which Patton promptly froze for future use), and a T-shirt that read: Keep Austin Weird. Logan had nodded in greeting and proceeded to ask about his trip. Finally, there was Roman.  
  
Virgil arrived well after sunset. Good. Everyone’s still asleep! However, as he pulled into the driveway, Roman stood at the brightly lit front porch, a bouquet clutched in his fists. He opened his car door, giving himself a few seconds to get his anxiety in check. Breathe in. Breathe out. In for four, hold, out for eight. He closed his eyes and popped them open. Roman stood on the porch, a hopeful grin stretching his lovely face.

Virgil bit his lips. "Thanks." He would never admit it, but Hyacinths had been his mother's favorite. The thought left a warm feeling in his chest.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." Roman's hopeful glance made him smile.  
  
"I'm glad to be back."  
  
A half an hour later, he had finished packing and started to settle in. The knowledge Roman slept in the next room, his gentle snores sounding throughout the house, comforted him so much, he fell asleep in minutes.  
  
Now here he was, a few months away from graduation, figuring out his future, and not too sure where things were going. Was he going to stay at the house to save money, or was he going to move out? Was he going to stay working for Patton, or would he go on to pursue his passion as a photographer? And how did Roman fit into the grand scheme of things? Was he Virgil's person? He shook his head, trying to clear his head.  
  
He pushed open the door; the winter wind hit his face with force. He crossed the courtyard, heading toward his next class.  
  
"Virgil!"  
  
Dread filled him as a hand stopped his progress. He clutched the strap of his bag.  
  
"What do you want, Scott?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." Virgil shook off the grip and kept walking. "Please."  
  
Virgil turned and took a step back. "Well?"  
  
Scott bit his lip; his head bent as he studied the walkway. "I want to apologize."  
  
Virgil stared at the guy knowing full well most of what Scott had to say was bullshit.  
  
"Really? What took you so long?"  
  
"I didn't know you were the one in the ally.”  
  
Virgil stared at him. Was he kidding? "You didn't know it was me? Really? You took my fidget cube. I remember calling out for help."  
  
“I didn't hear anything. I found your fidget cube on the ground. I- I thought you had dropped it. I planned to try and return it."  
  
"And how did you expect to do that, my dad? You certainly didn't call me!"  
  
Scott huffed. "Virgil, I should never have let my fear and ambition dictate my actions. I wanted that promotion so bad I could taste it, and I figured if your dad knew I- that we were dating, um," he paused, clearly trying to sort out whatever thoughts were swirling in his head. "I got to work, and your father saw the fidget cube on my desk. That's when he told me he had a son that died a few nights before. I was shocked, devastated."  
  
"I gave the cops your number. Did they ever contact you?"  
  
Scott nodded. "They did. I told them everything I thought I knew, but they never called me again. They never once said you were alive or dead, so I assumed-  
  
"After the party, when I saw that you were alive, I was excited. Then you told me off, as well as you should have. I confronted your dad about his lying and throwing you out. It was then he put two and two together."  
  
Virgil had a sinking feeling. "What happened?"  
  
"A week later, they found a bag of marijuana in my desk drawer."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah, um, they gave me the option of legal action or letting me go without a fuss. I left."  
  
Virgil winced. Leave it to his dad to be an equal opportunity asshole.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that I have another job."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And I realize, finally, that I don't have to hide anymore. Belinda gave me the riot act about the way I've been acting. It made me think, you know?"  
  
Virgil nodded. He was glad Scott had been doing some soul searching.  
  
"I wondered if we might have coffee some time, you know, to talk."  
  
Virgil's anxiety became a beacon of warning as Scott came closer. He reached for his fidget cube and took a step back, making a comfortable space between them.  
  
His limbs trembled as Scott reached for his face. Did this mother fucker not understand nonverbal cues? Virgil's eyes darted, looking for the nearest escape route.  
  
"I've missed you, Virgil." Scott's face loomed inches in front of his, his hot breath a mixture of Pad Tai, and that crappy sweet drink from Starbucks he always insisted on ordering.  
  
"Emo?"  
  
Roman stood in the breezeway.

Tuesdays were becoming Roman's favorite day of the week. It was the day for therapy. And in turn, sessions meant one day closer to getting his emo back. Or at least he hoped. Virgil seemed happy to be back, but his talk of moving out, moving on, left an empty feeling in Roman's chest. He would not deter his emo from doing what he wanted, but he couldn't see a future without him either. Roman shook his head as if to throw the thought out of his brain. No reason to borrow trouble.  
  
The memory of this last session with Dr. Morton stuck out particularly interesting as they had discussed thinking before speaking and assessing a situation before acting. He could see the scenes of his past so vividly. Punching that asshole, Scott kissing Virgil.  
  
Intrusive thoughts that he was afraid would never dim.  
  
"How do you think you could have handled it differently?" Ms. Morton had asked.  
  
Roman cleared his throat. "I don't know." He envisioned asking Belinda more questions. He saw himself sticking around and being the prince he knew he could be, prying that prick off Virgil.  
  
"Believe me, when I say, you can do plenty of different exercises to help. However, you have to practice what we talk about here."  
  
Roman held her kind gaze and nodded. She had given him an exercise to work on for the next week. He didn't realize he'd have to utilize it so soon.  
  
He crossed the lawn, whistling a happy tune, joy filling his being at the thought of seeing Virgil.  
  
Virgil stood frozen, his hand in his pocket. The same man from the Christmas party now huddled up around Virgil, with one hand cupping his cheek, the other on his waist. The joy and anticipation once bubbling inside him, now vanished. His vision once crystal clear now blurred.  
  
"Emo?"  
  
No, please, not again.  
  
Flee, the voice reverberated in his head.  
  
Punch the jackass.  
  
No, he doesn't love you. Here is the proof. You aren't worthy, bitch.  
  
He’s my cousin, Belinda said. (What the? Unless.)  
  
New York. The Christmas party. His botched audition. Thoughts swirled so fast, Roman closed his eyes, trying his hardest to get them out.  
  
And then he heard it. The feminine voice started small but grew in volume, and added to it, Logan's advice.  
  
Take six seconds. Breathe. Assess the situation before acting.  
  
His six-year-old self, sitting on the front porch, crying because he’d had a day-mare of hurting his brother. Logan sat beside him, his arms uncomfortable around his shoulders. “Thoughts are just that, thoughts. It's best to acknowledge them and let them go. Thousands of thoughts and ideas run through in your mind any given day. Some of them mean absolutely nothing.”  
  
He opened his eyes, Virgil stared back at him, his eyes wide. Roman took a deep breath and quickly evaluated the scene. Yes, Scott had wrapped himself around Virgil like they were about to kiss. However, Virgil's wide eyes were not come-hither bedroom eyes, or even god I've been caught, but deer in the headlights' scared. Also, Virgil did not get cold very often. So, he must be clutching his fidget cube inside the jacket Roman bought him. His chest moved like a freight train, a good sign his breathing was labored.  
  
Virgil looked at him, and Roman knew he could do one of two things: leave or be the prince he so desperately wanted to be. He could punch the asshole. Worked before, but then he'd been fired. Maybe this time, expulsion? Okay, so it wouldn't work so well.  
  
Straightening to his full six-foot-two, he plastered a smile even Patton would be proud of and sauntered forward. "Hello, My Emo Knight, I found you at last. I wondered if you wanted to have lunch after class.  
  
Roman kissed Virgil on the cheek, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making sure he could sidestep it if he wanted. Roman could've crowed in happiness when he didn't. The actor focused on Scott. "I'm not sure I've met you before. Hi, I'm Roman, Virgil's boyfriend."  
  
He thrust his hand out.  
  
Scott stepped back, scanned Roman from head to toe, landing on his proffered hand. "I-I'm, Scott," he muttered. "I thought you guys broke up. That's what Belinda said."  
  
He lowered his arm once he saw Scott kept his by his side. "Oh, Belinda. You know her. That's cute. Yeah, she's wrong about a lot of things." He glanced down at Scott's left ring finger. "And she lies a lot. You’d know that if you’d been paying attention. Said you two were cousins."  
  
Roman felt, rather than saw, Virgil snap his gaze to him.  
  
Scott followed Roman's gaze and quickly covered the incriminating hand. "How do you and Belinda know each other?"  
  
"I dated her for three years, caught her in bed with another guy. Fun times."  
  
Scott's face flushed.  
  
"Of course, at least she knew who I was, and I didn't hide anything from her. Which is more than I can say for you." Roman kept his speech light, but his eyes were keen on the asshole's actions. Any wrong move and Scotty boy would be kissing the ground. Virgil got the first jab, but then it was on.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, well, I- I need to head on home." Scott stepped back even further. "Um, see you around, Virge."  
  
"Actually, Scotty, I don't think that would be such a good idea. See, from what I understand, he told you he never wanted you around him or his family again. So, I think you need to leave, unless," Roman sighed, "you'd like the police to know that you left a man to die."  
  
Scott's eyes widened. "Hm, I don't think that'll be necessary." He did an about-face and all but ran the other way.  
  
A firm blow to his solar plexus had Roman reeling. "What was that for?"  
  
"For scaring me!"  
  
"What do you mean, I scared you? You scared me."  
  
"I know. I thought..."  
  
"You thought I'd run away again." It wasn't a question. Roman sighed in sadness as he thought his emo still thought less of him.  
  
"No, I thought you were going to punch him, and then where the hell would you be?"  
  
Roman roared with laughter. "No, my Emo Nightmare, I learned my lesson."  
  
"And, how in the hell did you know that Scott and Belinda were together? I certainly didn't." He paused. “They are together, aren’t they?”  
  
"Yep, and I didn't know either, not until a few minutes ago,” he said. "I knew Belinda got engaged months ago but never got to talk to her about it. Thomas kept me pretty busy. Then, when she apologized during the night of the Christmas party, she was sincere except one thing."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"When she told us she and Scott were cousins, she licked her lips."  
  
Virgil stared at him, confused.  
  
"She always licks her lips when she's hiding something, or downright lying. I didn't notice it at the time, because I was, um, focused on other things."  
  
Virgil shook his head. "Damn. Why do you think she lied about being his fiancée? I’d be pretty pissed."  
  
"Not sure: Shame? Confusion? Maybe she was pissed? Who knows? It doesn't matter now." He turned to face Virgil and caressed his face. “What matters is you. How are you doing, Hot Topic?"  
  
Virgil smiled. "Aw, you think I'm hot."  
  
Roman blushed.  
  
"I'm late for class, but I'll be okay."  
  
Roman pulled his phone out. "You're late by five minutes; I think you'll be okay." He offered Virgil his arm. "You ready?"  
  
His heart melted at the smile Virgil gave him as he bumped into him. He grabbed Roman's hand instead. "Yeah. But one other thing?"  
  
Roman placed a small kiss on top of his head. "Yes?"  
  
"What would happen to him if the police knew?"  
  
"Nothing. The law applies to those who render aid from getting sued later, like my brother."  
  
Virgil gawked at him.  
  
"I looked it up," he shrugged.  
  
Virgil made a sound of agreement as they entered the warmness of the next building. 

Patton struggled to pry the metal file cabinet open. He anchored his foot on the base of the thing and tugged with all his might. He stumbled backward. Nevertheless, the effort proved successful, as the drawer slid clear, the object of the jam unfurling in a curly-cue of brown files. He tossed the empty folders to the floor and started his search.  
  
Logan mentioned his favorite story was one of a prince whose best friend had been kidnapped by a Dragon Witch. Patton had written the tale at the height of his crush on Logan. After he had his heart broke, he abandoned the story after that day; it hurt to see the unfinished manuscript. However, he agreed with Logan about it being a great story.  
  
Not it, not it. Ah-ha! Patton pulled it out and laid the file out on his desk. He sat at his desk, sipped on his glass of Dr. Pepper, and started to read:

**Thunderous sounds of hooves beating into the forest floor reverberated around Prince Liam's head. He ducked the low lying branch of a Douglas fir, not clearing it entirely. Small amounts of blood trickled into his mouth, metallic in taste. Liam ignored the pain.**  
**Slivers of sunlight escaped the canopy of treetops showed Liam a large meadow ahead. Not good. He tugged on Remus's reins away from the open space, deeper into the woods, where the light was void. Chances of being seen from the air would be minimal. **  
**"Mmm." **  
  
**A shift of the body behind him told him it would not be long before his friend would be awake.**  
  
**"Hold on, Ash, we'll be home in a few minutes. She won't get you, I promise. Marcel will heal you, and we'll go on a picnic. Would you like that?" Prince Liam hoped what he said was not a falsehood.**  
  
**Crack!**  
  
**Remus reared back, whinnying in fear.**

Patton sighed as a hand clutched his shoulder, and a pair of lips nestled into the crook of his neck. "Mmm, hey, stranger."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Hello, when did you get home?"  
  
"About an hour ago. I had a short day today. Now tomorrow? Tomorrow is going to be fun!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Quil will be on vacation and needs me to cover her location as well as mine.”  
  
Logan grimaced. "When will you be home?"  
  
"Well, considering Quil's location is open till ten tomorrow," he let the sentence dangle.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, My Heart?"  
  
Patton smiled. "I'll be fine. I haven't had any palpitations in a week, my energy's back. I've been good." He took Logan's hand and squeezed. “Promise.”  
  
"So, what are you working on?" Logan looked down at the pages spread across the desk.  
  
Patton's grin grew as he turned and pointed to the story. "This is the fantasy story you said you enjoyed."  
  
Logan raised his brow.  
  
A thrill of excitement coursed through as he pointed to the pages. "I've decided to do something with this. Rework it. Add some characters, edit it, and lengthen it. See if I can get it published as a YA novel..." As Patton continued, his enthusiasm waned as he saw Logan's stoic expression. He bit his lip and started to backtrack his statement when a crack of a smile split Logan's mouth. He swooped down and kissed Patton on the mouth.  
  
"I think that is marvelous; I know you can do it. Please, be careful. Make sure you eat and get your rest. Okay? Don't get so busy you are not thinking of your health."  
  
Patton playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes, Logan."  
  
Logan smirked. "You're rolling your eyes at me? Oh, I'll teach you to roll your eyes at me."  
  
The next thing Patton knew, he was staring at the ceiling as his boyfriend picked him up and carried him to the bed.  
  
"Noooo," he squealed as Logan placed a raspberry on his belly. Patton landed with a thud in the middle of the mattress, as Logan settled comfortably between his legs. Their kisses were sloppy, as the scientist proceeded to tickle Patton into hysterics.


	25. July  2017-June 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's world crumbles so his new life can begin.

** _July 21st, 2017_ **

_The door to the lab automatically sealed shut as the man proceeded his way across the hall. Today had been a good day, with his research yielding surprising results. A small amount of smugness snuck into his face as he thought about sharing his findings with Leo. His boss, skeptical that the experiment in question would produce anything productive, would be pleased. It wasn't one hundred percent finished. However, Dr. Logan Sanders saw the fruition of his work being ready by a year from now._

_He scanned his badge to the inner doors, his mind on the bottle of wine waiting for him at his loft._

_ "Dr. Sanders."_

_Logan turned to Leo Anderson striding forward, his long legs covering twice the amount of distance as most mortals in half the time. _

_" Dr. Anderson."_

_"I'm glad to catch you before you left." Leo reached Logan and all but grabbed his arm, making sure he stayed in place. "There's no easy way of saying this, so I'll just come out to say it. The funding for our department will cease starting at the beginning of next year."_

_The words coming out of Dr. Anderson's mouth did not interpret accurately in Logan's foggy brain._  
_"I don't understand."_

_"I'm sorry, Logan, we'll be shut down January 1st. The good news is we have six months to find a new job by then. Again, I'm sorry."_

_Logan stood alone in the hallway longer than necessary as his whole world crumbled around him._

_ **July 23th, 2017** _

_"Oh, Lo-Lo, I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?"_

_Logan sipped his Gin and Tonic. Two o'clock might be a little early for the drink, but as the song went: it was five o'clock somewhere. "Don't worry, Patton, I'm sure I'll be able to find something. But in the meantime, I have decided it's time to consolidate my assets just in case."_

_"Smart move, Lo. Have you told your parents?"_

_ "Yes."_

_"Have you told Roman?"_

_“I do not see how telling my brother would help anything.” The silence stretched so long, Logan sighed. “My apologies, Patton. I am aware you are quite fond of him, but I do not see the merit of letting him know of my failures."_

_"Okay, Lo." The sadness in his voice made Logan squirm._

_**October 29th, 2017**_  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Sanders, but you do not have the experience required for the position."  
  
"But, surely, I am qualified enough to gain such experience."  
  
"I agree with you," the lady said, "it's HR we are having a hard time convincing. I do apologize."  
  
_The words raced around in his skull as he opened another box. The studio apartment he'd rented happen to have a beautiful view of downtown Orlando, its amenities the top of the line. He paid five hundred dollars less a month. So, why did it seem so soulless?_  
  
_A small smile played across his lips as he remembered Patton helping him choose the loft he had since abandoned. "Lo-Lo, it's adorable." He hadn’t seen Patton since his birthday last November._  
  
_Speaking of which, it was Sunday. Patton should be calling in a few minutes. Logan was unsure he could handle Patton's disappointment when he heard of another failed job interview._  
  
_He let the phone ring till it went to voicemail. He’d call him later._

_**December 15th, 2017**_  
  
_The plastic taste of the cake lingered as Logan made himself swallow the stuff. Patton made a better cake blindfolded. Today marked his department's last day here at the labs. It was bittersweet, as most of his former colleagues had no idea what to say to him. Adri was heading north to New York and work at a new hospital. Corbin found a new profession altogether as a consultant._  
  
_"Hey, Logan, can I talk to you?"_  
  
_"Of course, Dr. Anderson."_  
  
_Leo rolled his eyes. "Logan, you don't have to be so formal." He glanced at the others around the breakroom. "Follow me."_  
  
_They exited the room, the hallway empty. "I wanted to let you know I am trying to find private funding for our project."_  
  
_"Leo..."_  
  
_Leo waved his hands to stop him. His brown eyes lit up as he said, "I loved what I saw, Logan, and I want us to continue."_  
  
_"Thank you."_  
  
_"Now, it might be a while, so I want you to find another position in the meantime, okay?_"  
  
_"Of course, I will."_  
  
_“I’ll do the same.”_  
  
_As the conversation continued, the tightness in Logan's chest loosened enough so that he might breathe. _

_** January 15th, 2018**_  
  
"_Sorry, sir, we're not hiring at this time, budget cuts."_

_**February 20th, 2018**_  
  
_Logan blinked as he pulled out the ATM receipt. Surely he had more money than this? Well, at least he had a few more interviews next week. The idea his savings would dwindle to 4,000 dollars in less than three months from today had frown lines forming around his brows._  
  
  
  
  
  
_**March 6th, 2018**_  
  
_"Dr. Sanders, you have wonderful credentials, but even you have to realize you're overqualified for this position."_  
  
_"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I won't do it."_  
  
_"Yes, sir, but for how long?"_  
  
_Logan blanched._  
  
_"Sir, I need someone who'll stay for the long haul. I am sorry."_

_**March 20th, 2018**_  
  
_The third ring and Patton picked up._  
_"Hello, friend-o, how you are doing."_  
  
_Logan ignored the pity in his friend's voice. Keep focus, Sanders. "Patton, I must talk to you."_  
  
_Without missing a beat, he said, "Logan, you will move in with me, or Roman, when your lease lets up. No ifs, and, or butts about it, you understand, Mister?"_  
  
_"Understand." The figurative lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything more._

_**May 3rd, 2018**_  
_Patton waited for him out front of the duplex he shared with Roman. He noticed his younger brother had decided to hide. This discovery didn't surprise Logan; he would have been shocked if he had been._  
  
_He shut the car off and opened the door. As soon as he unfurled to his full height, he found he had an armful of Patton. Logan wrapped his arms around his best friend and planted a kiss to the top of his head._  
  
_"I have missed you, Lo-Lo."_  
  
_"And I, you," he whispered. It had been a few years since they had seen each other and he didn't understand how much he'd missed the goofball._  
  
_"I have a surprise for you."_  
  
_Logan raised his eyebrow._  
  
_"You have an interview. One of Emile’s clients is looking for a teaching assistant."_  
  
_Logan took a step back. "Patton, I don't know what to say."_  
  
_"It's not until the end of the month, but..."_  
  
_"I don't know if I can wait that long. You should know, this is not a permanent solution."_  
  
_Patton pouted. "I know, but it'll be a big favor to Emile and one of his clients."_  
  
_Logan sighed. "Okay."_  
  
_"And in the meantime, we can catch up." Logan had missed his friend’s infectious smile._  
  
_He grasped Logan's hand pulled him up the drive._

_**June 27th, 2018**_  
  
_ "Mr. Sanders, you're hired. I look forward to working with you this semester. Be here July 9th for orientation."_


	26. The Bois are Honest and Logan Gets a Call

"Where did you find this place, Princey?" Virgil smirked into his burrito, a piece of chicken dangling at the corner of his mouth.  
  
They'd traveled ten miles south on 441, away from steel and concrete buildings, and stream-lined housing only to enter a world filled with rolling hills, wildlife, and antique shops . Amid this peaceful, middle-aged paradise, stood a shack: a shack with an old fashion porch swing and a line of customers thirty deep. A sign, adorned with a unicorn leaping over a rainbow, off the road read: Enrique's Exquisite Eateries.  
  
"Dom," Roman mumbled around a big bite of his Cubano. "He's a friend of mine from the restaurant."  
  
Benches lined around long picnic tables for communal seating; they found a spot next to a group of women talking. The late winter wind blew around their ankles.  
  
"Ah." Virgil nodded, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.  
  
"It wasn't like that, Hot Topic." Roman swallowed. "A bunch of us went here after work one day. We had a good time."  
  
"Food's good." Virgil glanced at the hills across the highway.  
  
Roman smiled. "Glad you like it."  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Why the day trip?"  
  
"Well, Tickle Me Emo, it’s Valentine’s Day."  
  
_Valentine's Day? Shit _  
  
“I needed to pick up something... and I have a question for you.”  
  
Virgil adjusted in his seat, an unease settled in his stomach. Princey was going to end it. They really hadn't talked since the debacle with Scott.  
  
Sure, Princey had called him his boyfriend, but things definitely weren't apparent. They had been both so busy with work and school, they found it hard to find time to talk. And when they did? Virgil prattled on about moving out. (He’d found a few apartments he’d applied for.)  
  
Or Princey was talking about his upcoming audition for Into the Woods. Or they were kissing, lots of kissing. But, kissing by itself did not a relationship make.  
  
Virgil cleared his throat. "If you want, I can be out by the end of the month." He bit his lip, willing the tears to fall later this evening and not right this minute.  
  
"Wait...What?"  
  
"You want me to move out sooner."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dr. Gloom?"  
  
Virgil stopped. "You don't want me to move out?"  
  
Roman shook his head, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Nope. On the contrary, will you please stay?"  
  
Virgil knew his eyes would pop out at any minute. He wanted him to stay? Roman took his hand and squeezed.  
  
"My Emo Knight, we have been skirting around each other for over a month, and I am tired of it. I love you, Virgil Foley. I am pretty sure you love me. Feelings like ours don’t go away overnight” He glanced at him for verification.  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
“I want us to be an actual couple. Putting the past behind us, not afraid of the future.  
  
"I know you want to go slow. And, if you want, we can go as slow as possible. We can even go to couples therapy if you think we need it" He paused, "It won't be perfect, but I am willing to try. Wanna join me?"  
  
Roman's eyes bore into Virgil's soul, so much so, that Virgil's ability to talk was rendered ineffective. He closed his eyes and winced. What was he saying? Words... What were they?  
  
"Virge?"  
  
"Yes." Virgil nodded, like a Bobblehead. "Yeah..." Roman pulled him into a searing kiss, his hand cradling the back of Virgil’s head with care. "I love you, too, Princey."  
  
"And I, you, My Knight."  
  
. They separated and started to eat once more as the heavens opened up and blessed the union with a typical afternoon Florida storm. Yippee!

MEOW!  
  
The black kitten let Virgil know how he felt as they entered the house.  
  
"I can't believe you arranged to adopt a kitten for me," Virgil grumbled half-heartedly.  
  
“Well, I wanted to adopt one for your Christmas present, but since that became impossible, I agreed to take one of the kittens about to be born to a gorgeous tabby. And besides, I heard cats can be great for anxiety.”  
  
Virgil paused. “You bought him as therapy?"  
  
The red around his cheeks said it all. "I mean, if you want, I can find another..."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Virgil set the small carrier down on the living room floor and lifted the latch. The creature stared at him, his paw swiped out in front of him. Virgil held out his own hand and waited patiently.  
  
"Did they ever say his name?" he asked out over his shoulder.  
  
"Didn't have one."  
  
A pang of pity hit Virgil as he thought of an animal with no name, no identity. A paw rested on one hand, and a wet nose on his fingertip. "Come on, baby."  
  
A shadow covered both him and the cat, as Roman watched the interaction. "Happy Valentine's, Virge."  
  
A tiny tongue licked his fingers as the cat moved forward, clearly wanting more attention. Virgil picked him up and nuzzled his head, its fur soft and fluffy.  
  
"Thank you, Princey. It's been a good day." He pushed himself off the floor, raised his toes, and placed his lips on Roman's lips. "I wish I'd known what you were going to do though, I would have got you something."  
  
Roman cupped his face. "You did, you said yes." He kissed him once more, his teeth pulled gently on Virgil's bottom lip. He pulled back, reached out to pet the kitten. With a hiss, the cat jumped out of Virgil's arm, scratching it, and fled across the room.  
  
"Princey!"  
  
"Sorry. I can't help it if the poor thing is a fraidy cat!"  
  
Virgil glimpsed at the kitten, who was now behind the porch blinds, giving himself a bath. He sighed.  
  
Virgil shifted his focus to Roman, who had sprawled on the couch. He sauntered over to his boyfriend and straddled his lap. Roman's lips met his as his hands traced to the edge of Virgil's t-shirt. He teased the fabric up, the lightest of touches tickled as he pushed the shirt up and over Virgil's head.  
  
And then they were kissing again.  
  
"God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Virgil muttered.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"

The silence broke as a low "Shit. I can't do this." sounded throughout the room. Logan glanced up from his desk to see Jeremy run a hand through his hair and huff. He rose from his chair and crossed the room.  
"May I be of assistance, Mr. Yardley?"  
  
Jeremy looked up and sighed. “I don't get it." He pointed to the formula on the page.  
  
Logan scanned the room and saw many frustrated, concentrated faces around the room. He made a 'wait a moment' gesture with his forefinger and marched towards the front of the podium.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention." Several faces met his before he continued. "How many are having difficulty with the problem?"  
  
The side-eye glances the students gave each other made Logan chuckle inwardly. Unconventional it might be for a professor to readdress a lesson this close to finals, Logan decided his students could use the assist. He wished some of his professors had done the same for him.  
  
One hand, then two more. Logan nodded. "Alright. Let's get your to questions, and I will try and answer each one by one, okay? Don't be shy. Mr. Yardley, you first."  
  
The class ran ten minutes over, but no one complained, as each and every student had their questions answered. Logan hoped that the answers stuck by finals next week.  
  
The foghorn alarm sounded, causing Logan to startle. Shoot, he forgot to put his phone on silent. "Salutations."  
  
"Hey, Logan, how have you been?"  
  
"I have been satisfactory, Leo, thank you. A  
nd yourself?"  
  
"Fantastic!" Leo practically yelled.  
"Oh?" A cautionary flutter caused Logan's stomach clench. "Do you have good news?"  
  
"We got the funding!" The happiness in his former boss's voice made Logan grin wide.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah, it's a company that saw the merit in your experiments and believe they can take them a step forward for some environmentally sound products.  
  
. “They want to talk to you in person in a few weeks about continuing your work. The interview is a formality, but they want to talk to both of us. Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course." He couldn't wait to tell Patton. His Heart would be disappointed about him leaving the college, but he would be excited that Logan would be back in the lab once again. After all, he'd been dreaming about going back from the beginning. And perhaps he could work in Gainesville, to boot.  
  
"There is one thing, though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The company has its research facilities in California."

Worry settled in Patton’s core, and he couldn’t grasp why. Ever since Lo-Lo came home, he'd seemed so remote. So not there. It felt as if they'd reverted back instead of moving forward. Logan continued to run his hand through his hair, but the gesture was more automatic than anything personal.  
  
Patton usually loved this time of day, he and Logan unwinding from an ordinary manic afternoon, but there was something very wrong.  
  
"Logan, penny for your thoughts." He moaned as Logan placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Forgive me, Patton." Another small peck, this time on his lips. He interlaced their fingers. "We need to talk.”  
  
Patton shifted, so they were facing each other. "Oh?"  
  
"I got a call today."  
  
Dread started to fill Patton's nervous system. "So, how is Leo?"  
  
"He's good. He found the funding."  
  
Patton closed his eyes and cleared his head. "That's great." Why did that sound so artificial? Didn't he want Logan to be happy?  
  
Of course, he did. But what about all those kids who needed him? Kids like Jeremy, Virgil, or even Whitney. She had become quite the assistant throughout the year and now prepared for graduate school. What about them? Patton adjusted, so he sat upright.  
  
His dread only increased at Logan's inability to provide more information.  
  
"So, are you going to move back to Orlando?"  
  
"Actually, Patton. The company that wants to fund our study is not in Orlando."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
A nervous laugh bubbled to the surface, he covered it as best as he could. "Geeze, Lo-Lo, you act like it's on the moon. It isn't, is it?"  
  
Logan chuckled. "No, it isn't. It is, however, in California."  
  
Patton's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
"Of course, you do not have to come with me. I understand you have your life and work here."  
  
"You don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, that's not...," Logan growled in frustration. "I meant."  
  
Patton squeezed their joined fingers. "Can I take a stab at what you're trying to say, Lo?"  
  
"Dear, please, no knives."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Smarty Pants."  
  
Logan snickered. "Yes, please help me, because it is apparent I suck at this."  
  
“I think what you're trying to say is that I am free to go with you or not, that you love me no matter what?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
Patton kissed Logan. "I love you. And I would be happy to go with you if that's what you want."  
  
"What about the library? The duplex?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you know this, but, despite reduced funding, there are still libraries across the nation. I'm sure they will need a librarian somewhere. I didn’t get my Masters for nothing. California's a big state. And a writer has the freedom to work wherever they want, so..."  
  
Logan smiled softly.  
  
"As for the duplex, Roman and Virgil came to me yesterday and told me they'd like to move out, find another place."  
  
This looked like news to Logan.  
  
"The kiddos need space as a couple, to grow. They're forming their own little family with Fraidy. It's time they left the nest, so to speak."  
  
Cookie looked up from her bed only to huff. She still hadn't forgiven Patton for giving the kitten any type of attention, even if it did make him sick with his allergies for three days straight. Worth it.  
“I can put the duplex on the market as soon as we’re ready.”  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"But, Lo-Lo, what about your students?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Really?" Patton shook his head, sure he had not heard what he had. "Logan, do you not understand what an impact you had on them. You literally saved two of them. You came home with a gleam in your eye every time they did well as a class. Joan came over so many times to talk about lessons, I thought they might move in.  
  
Your phone lit up at least once a week with a question from one of your students. Your e-mail filled up weekly. You were so good with them. I had hoped..."  
  
Logan looked away before answering. "I admit I enjoyed teaching much more than I thought, and I will miss the students, but this project... I have been waiting for this for so long."  
  
Patton kissed him into silence. Logan didn't need to feel sadness creep into his bones. "Never mind, Lo. No need to explain. I will be here for you, okay?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey," Patton perked up. “I have an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's have an end of year party for you and your students, so you can say goodbye." Patton bit his lip.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, My Heart."  
  
Patton snuggled against Logan's side, his head on his shoulder, a small palpitation fluttered across his heart. Behave! Patton reprimanded silently.

The lecture hall filled with people here for his brother. It was jarring to see the impact Logan had on so many students in such a short time. Seventy to ninety people had shown up, he was sure.  
  
More surprising was Dr. Torres-Rosario’s agreement for the use of the room for his going away party. However, she had been more than enthusiastic.  
  
Of course, most of the people in the room did not realize his brother was leaving. They were under the assumption the party was being thrown as a job well done for his students.  
  
Being the only fine arts student in the room made Roman a bit uncomfortable, but he could deal. As long as he had Virgil by his side, he could deal with anything.  
  
"Nice turnout, isn't it?" Patton scanned the room.  
"Padre, you did good." He lowered his voice. "How are you holding up? It's a lot to deal with, what with the prospect of moving, of leaving everything behind."  
  
Patton sighed. "I'll manage." His gaze found Logan, and they shared a smile.  
  
Joy filled Roman's chest as he watched the lovers interact. It was nice to see them together after so much denial. He was glad his brother was happy.  
  
And the fact that he and Logan could have a conversation without shouting? Bonus.  
  
His older brother had come so far from that emotionally distant asshole from a few years ago. And, Roman amended, he grew up a little too, he guessed.  
  
"Of course, he hasn't got the job," Patton was saying.  
  
"Yeah, well, the way Leo talked, the interview seems like a formality."  
  
Patton nodded. Leo Anderson had arrived in Gainesville last night to join the festivities. At the moment, he was in deep conversation with Logan and Dr. Torres-Rosario. In a few days, they would be heading to California.  
  
"Oh, I need to step away. Why don't you find Virgil? It's almost time."  
  
"Almost time for..."  
  
Roman looked up to see Patton gone.  
  
"Attention everyone, Dr. Sanders would like to say something,” Patton spoke into the mic, small feedback scratched the air.  
  
Logan approached the podium as Roman’s hand warmed in the embrace of another. Virgil had found him, Joan, and Talyn by his side.  
  
"Um, thank you, Patton. I would like to thank Dr. Torres-Rosario for allowing me to have this get together.  
  
"August of last year, I had no idea what I was doing." A small smattering of laughter. "My first day I was left to my own devices, most of the students responded by leaving."  
  
Roman watched as a girl with a wrist tattoo winced.  
  
"To be honest, I had planned to print my resignation letter for the next day. Then Dr. Torres-Rosario gave me some advice that resonated: Don't let them intimidate you." More laughter.  
  
Logan made eye contact with Virgil. “That evening, I began a journey that changed the course of my life..."  
  
Roman scanned the room. Everyone focused on his brother’s words with rapt attention. But he was sure only a few of them could tell the change in Logan's demeanor.  
  
As Logan talked about his growing confidence, his gratitude for the people he worked with, his eyes closed, his hands gripped the podium.  
  
Roman met Patton's gaze, a silent understanding that someone would have to pick him up after the speech.  
  
"And that's the reason it saddens me to say that this will be my last year at the University of Florida."  
  
A collective gasp rose from the group.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fuck," Joan moaned. "That sucks. Virgil, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Shit." This last one was uttered by a young blond man who looked to be a freshman.  
  
Whispers followed Logan's speech as he excused himself and left the room. Roman excused himself as he too exited the hall. Logan leaned against the wall, his hands hiding his face.  
  
"Go ahead, Patton, tell me 'I told you so.'"  
  
"Sorry, Poindexter, wrong person."  
  
"What do you want, Roman?"  
  
He approached his brother and rested his hand on his shoulder. Logan stared at him.  
  
"Is this what you really want?"  
  
"Of course it is, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, Lo, you look like shit."  
  
"I admit, I will miss the students. I admit the sense of satisfaction I have when a student comprehends something new surprises me.” Logan straightened. “But my work must come first, you have to understand."  
  
"Oh, I understand more than you think," Roman said. Instead of telling his brother what he thought, he turned to find Virgil; it was time to go home.  
  
"I'm right about this, I know it," Logan called out after him.  
  
He glanced back at Logan once more. "I hope so." 


	27. Logan has a broken heart and Patton runs out of Time

Three in the morning found Logan swallowing his second G&T of the night, the familiar burn sliding easily down his esophagus. Tonight went well, with most of the students saying goodbye, and shaking his hand.  
  
Some, however, were visibly upset. Jeremy approached him, shook his hand, and then proceeded to pull Logan into a bear hug. "Please don't go," he'd whispered. Logan closed his eyes as the memory of those words tore at his heart.  
  
He considered himself a scientist, with curiosity, patience, and a good dose of detailed orientation. His ability to separate his emotions to get things done in the lab solidified this.  
“Well then, why does the thought of leaving those kids break my heart?”  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Logan glanced at Patton, who cuddled into his side.  
  
"Mister, are you drinking in bed?" Patton sat up, grabbing the glass out of his hand.  
  
"Sorry," Logan murmured.  
  
Patton leaned his head on Logan's shoulder his way to start serious conversations. "Why is your heart torn apart?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said those kids were breaking your heart. Why?"  
  
Logan's head fell back, his eyes closed. He had said that out loud? "I didn't know it would be so hard. The job wasn't supposed to be more than a semester. Get in and out and back to my research.  
  
“But then Virgil was mugged, my brother and I mended our differences, I discovered my love for you. I adjusted to the newness of my life. And now I have what I've been waiting for. This was never supposed to be permanent. I am a scientist, so why can't I let go.”  
  
"Lo-Lo, you're more than a scientist."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course you are, silly. You are a human who loves, who feels, deeper than you know. Only someone as loving and caring as you could have helped Virgil, to help Jeremy. To finally see his brother's potential and to support him even though you don’t completely follow. I could not love a man who did not truly care. Maybe, you started to care about being an educator too?"  
  
"But my work..."  
  
"I know." Patton took his chin in hand and kissed it. "I know this is important to you, but don't dismiss your feelings and all the good you did. Acknowledge them, and then let them go. If this new adventure is truly meant to be, then you will be at peace."  
  
"And if I am not?"  
  
"Well then, you need to reevaluate things, now don't you."  
  
Leave it to Patton to get him to calm down and think correctly. "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
"You listened to your heart." Patton giggled. He caressed Logan's cheek, traveled to his lips, biting lightly.  
  
Logan's mind took leave as Patton's touch, at first light, became firm and demanding as it traveled south.  
  
"You sure you want to do this now, Love? It's a bit late."  
  
"Want you to know how special you are." Kiss. "I love you." Patton took him in hand. "Want to ride you." And then, with a minimal amount of prep, Patton did just that.

The meowing cats grew louder, and Logan turned his head far enough to see Patton deep in sleep. "Love, you need to get up. It's time for you to get ready." No response. "Patton, sweetheart, I know we had a late night, but..." Logan sat up straight and gently shook Patton's shoulders. "Patton, love?"  
  
Patton said nothing.

Virgil murmured a hasty apology as he nearly ran over a nurse. Roman followed him as they both raced into the emergency room hallways of Shands Hospital. The same corridors he had traveled months before.  
  
The Prof stood in the middle of the hallway, arms limp, and his head downcast. He looked so lost.  
  
They reached the professor, and Roman pulled him into a hug. Logan wrapped his brother in his arms, clinging for dear life.  
  
"What happened, Prof.," Virgil asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. We went home, went to bed. We had intercourse..."  
  
Virgil smirked. Okay, they didn't need to know that part.  
  
"What happened to Padre, Lo?"  
  
"His alarm went off, and he wouldn't wake up...he didn't wake up."  
  
Roman glanced at Virgil, who shook his head. He didn't know what to do. As another tech excused himself to go around, Virgil tugged on Roman's sleeve.  
  
It was time to take this party to the waiting room. However, when they tried to guide Logan towards the room, he refused to move.  
  
"Not until I know something."  
  
And so they waited.  
  
Ten long minutes later, a woman came out, a small computer in her hand. "Patton Picani."  
  
"That's us," Roman said, his brother unable to say anything.  
  
“Okay, let's get down to business: does anyone here know his heart history?"  
  
Logan raised his head, determination in his whole being.  
  
He looked at the doctor in front of him, and straightened, no longer a broken man, but a scientist.  
  
"He had open-heart surgery for an atrioventricular canal repair at two years of age. He had another for a leaky valve repair at the age of seventeen. He is now thirty. His palpitations have been increasing, and he has gone to his cardiologist, but they did not find anything."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Dr. Logan Sanders, his partner."  
  
She nodded. "During the tests, did they do a tilt test?"  
  
"No."  
  
Virgil had no idea what a tilt test involved, but it sounded like a carnival ride in hell.  
  
“How about a stress test.”  
  
“No.”  
  
"Okay, that's what I needed to know. We'll be running some more tests, and getting a cardiologist down here. It may be that Mr. Picani will need a pacemaker put in. Is there anything we should know?"  
  
"I have medical power of attorney if you need my permission," Logan’s voice cracked, "So if-if he doesn't wake up soon, and you need to put a pacemaker in, I am sure he would be more than willing."  
  
Virgil looked at Roman, who shrugged.  
  
"Thank you. This might take a few hours, you might want to rest up." The doctor turned and returned to the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Boy, Lo, you and Padre are quick, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have power of attorney?"  
  
"Oh, that? Yes, we did that for each other some years back. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time."  
  
Roman bit his lip, “Of course."  
  
Virgil tugged on Roman's sleeve, and they finally started toward the waiting room.  
  
"Has anyone called Emile,” Roman asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I guess I need to." Logan pulled out his phone and dialed. A few huh- huhs, a few nods of the head, and then he hung up. "He has two more clients for the day, and then he's on the way."  
  
"You would think he'd cancel,” Virgil mumbled.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him,” Logan chided. "They were never close. He is much older than Patton and I and ran around a different crowd."  
  
His eyes met Roman. "However, he cares, he does. He loves his cousin, but he knows there's nothing he can do right at this moment, so it's best to keep his mind occupied."  
  
"Is that what you're going to do?" Roman asked, his eyes trained on the floor.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm here till the end. That's my life in there."  
  
They didn't say another word.

Patton slowly opened his eyes, the harsh industrial lighting made him close them once again. A small fire burned in his chest, and if his head fell off, he wouldn’t be surprised. He tried shifting positions without success.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
He turned to see Logan, Roman, Emile, and Virgil clustered around his bed. A bouquet of Daisies took up residence in a chair located the corner of the room, a balloon depicting a sick Patrick Star being taken care of by his pal SpongeBob Squarepants was tied to a basket of Butterfingers.  
  
"Not all of us are supposed to be in here at once but, we couldn't wait," Virgil said.  
  
Roman held out his arm so that Patton could pull himself up into a more comfortable position. Logan fluffed a very flat pillow.  
  
A hard stinging in Patton's chest made him look down. "What happened?"  
  
Logan sat next to him and took hold of his free hand. "I'm sorry, love, but you collapsed and needed medical attention."  
  
Patton searched each and every one of his family for confirmation. "I didn’t mean to scare everyone."  
  
"It's alright, Padre. We're just happy to see you are okay."  
  
Emile smiled. "Glad to see you, cuz." He bent down on Patton's other side and gingerly embraced him, careful not to pull on any cords or lines.  
  
Patton squeezed tight. "Nice to see you, E."  
  
Emile smirked and gazed between Patton and Logan. "I see Logicality is still having fun as a fusion."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Roman laughed. "It's a Steven Universe reference, Poindexter."  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Oh."  
  
“Yes, see you have always been very logical and my cousin, well, he is always thinking with his morals intact so..." Emile scanned his audience and then slowed down... “Logicality. Steven Universe. It's a great series," Emile looked at Logan pointedly. "You should watch it."  
  
"I'll take it into consideration."  
  
A small flare flitted across Patton's chest. He winced. "So, why am I still in the hospital?"  
  
"Hey, Patton, my name is Mary, and I'll be your....," a handsome woman of around fifty entered. She sighed. "Now, now, I know I do not see four people instead of two. I hate doing this, folks, but two of you have to go."  
  
Roman leaned down to give Patton a squeeze followed by Virgil, who also gave his two-finger salute.  
  
"Logan, what happened?"  
  
Mary went around the side of the bed and started to take his vitals.  
  
"Patton, you were unresponsive, so I called 911. When we got here, they discovered your electrical system had been damaged," Logan paused, looked over at Emile, who nodded.  
  
"You had to get a pacemaker."  
  
Patton lifted his hospital johnny. Sure enough, a small bandage covered a place right over his heart.  
  
"I apologize if I overstepped, but the decision had to be made..."  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"No, the doctors did. All I did..."  
Patton pulled Logan into a demanding kiss. "Thank you, baby."  
  
An adorable flush spread Logan’s cheeks.  
  
Chuckles filled the room, as Emile and Nurse Mary looked on.  
  
"That's too cute; it reminds me of my grandbaby and her wife."  
  
Emile nodded.  
  
Mary ended her checkup and headed for the door. "The doctor will be here in a few." She shut things up, leaving them alone.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to Alachua. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks for coming." They hugged once more, and then he left.  
  
"Actually, Patton, I need to leave you for a minute. Do you want Roman and Virgil to come in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Patton settled into his pillow and waited.

Dr. Hubert Elliot came in long enough to inform Patton that after an overnight stay, and a chest x-ray the next morning, more than likely, he would be going home.  
  
He didn't know how to feel about that. Part of him wanted to get back home, and part of him was scared.  
  
In a few days, Logan would be flying with Leo to California. Then what? Uncertainty filled his head as he thought of trying to move at this point. There would be at least six weeks of healing, then there would be doctor's appointments. Packing? He'd have to hire someone. Driving? Maybe?  
  
Logan, God bless him, slept on a cot. He looked so peaceful. He hadn't left Patton's side, which made Patton’s heart swell. But that begged the question: what about Logan?  
  
Patton did not want Logan to wait for him. He had a future ahead of him, a life filled with his most ardent dreams. The librarian could not see his fastidious, brilliant scientist be nothing more than a caregiver.  
  
Patton swiped at the tears forming in his eyes as he realized it would be best if he let go. Maybe they'd be together again in a few years, but now? Now it was Logan's time. The kiddos were wrong, he could let go.


	28. Patton Comes Home Logan Comes Across a Snake

Patton sat on his bed, exhausted. After waiting for hours, the discharge happened quickly. He had been resting in the hospital bed, waiting patiently. And then, the nurses came in with the release papers, hoisted him into a wheelchair, and transported him to the bank of elevators going down. All in about ten minutes.  
  
The car waited in the passenger drop off, Virgil in the driver's seat. Once they put Patton in the car, Logan changed places with Virge. He drove slowly, making sure the car did not jar Patton's incision. The complete opposite of his usual driving style.  
  
Once home, Logan picked him up in one swoop, carried him to his room, and laid him on his bed.  
  
Patton found his room ready, including access to the TV, Internet, and computer. Roman left to pick up dinner.  
  
"I could have walked by myself," Patton grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, with a cane," Virgil replied.  
  
Logan tugged the sheets and duvet tight around his lap and fluffed his pillow. Patton relished in the small peck on his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his embrace. So, he scooted to the middle of the bed, allowing Logan and Virgil to pile on either side. Cookie barked until Virgil picked her up and onto his lap. The doggo laid her paw out for Patton to take hold.  
  
Patton closed his eyes, pet Cookie, and let sleep take him.

The sound of the door opening and Cookie's low bark gave way to Roman's return.  
  
“I’m going to go help Princey bring everything in. You okay, Pop Star?"  
  
"Yeah, kiddo. Go and help with dinner."  
  
As Virgil left, he closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Lo-Lo?"  
  
Logan sighed. His hand brushed Patton's bangs from his forehead. "I'm worried."  
  
"Why? The drama's over. I'm safe and sound."  
  
He focused hard on a thread unwinding on the duvet. "Leo and I are scheduled to leave tomorrow."  
  
His stare did not leave Logan's profile as he squeezed their joined fingers. "Lo-Lo go."  
  
He lifted his eyes to Patton's, confusion written on his face. "Do you not want me to take care of you?"  
  
"Of course I do, it has nothing to do with whether I want you to or not." He let out a frustrated breath. "I don't want you to stop living your life. You have a great opportunity in California. It may not be what I thought would be the end game, but if it makes you happy, then it makes me happy."  
  
"But who's going to take care of you?"  
  
Patton offered what he hoped would be a reassuring smile. "The kiddos have decided to stay here for a little while longer, at least till I can drive." He chuckled. "Virgil thought it would be fun to do some remote videos in a few days to let the viewers know I'm doing better." He rubbed Logan's knuckles.  
  
"But what am I supposed to do when I know you need help. I feel awful."  
  
"Lo?" He waited until his partner looked at him again. "Don't. You made your decision to go to California. You should go. Someone is depending on you."  
  
"What does that mean for us?"  
  
"Oh, I am coming out there for sure. You haven't completely lost me yet, Mister."  
  
"But your doctor, you’re healing. There's a least a month. Please, you do not need the stress of a big move. You can’t even lift over twenty pounds."  
  
"I promise to take care of myself. Please. Logan, take care of yourself. I got this."  
  
He barely heard Logan’s reply. “What did you say?”  
  
"Like you did before."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. I did everything you asked me to do."  
  
"A lot of good it did, they didn't detect anything for nearly a year. You need a new cardiologist."  
  
Given all that had happened in the last few days, a new heart doctor might not be a bad idea, but he would not be sidetracked. Patton knew now how important it was for Logan to protect. But the fear of him getting tired and moving on still lingered. Nobody wanted to hear the complaints of someone who would never actually be well.  
  
"Knock-knock," Virgil stuck his head through the door, a Taco Bell bag in hand. "Got the dinner you wanted."  
  
Logan gave him a sharp look. "Taco Bell? Really? I thought we were getting a salad. You heard the doctor. This stuff is not good for you."  
  
"Lo-Lo, it's one time, what could happen?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes. "Well, it seems that anything I say, or do, is secondary, so Patton I will go." He stood up, bent down, and gave him a kiss. "I love you, remember that. I'll call you when we arrive." He swept passed a very shocked Virgil and Roman.  
  
"Where are you going," his brother called out.  
  
"To California, where I'm wanted."

_'To California, where I'm wanted'_ replayed in his head over and over on the airplane. Why the hell did he say that? The disbelief on Roman's face imprinted in his memory forever. He did not want to think of Patton’s expression.  
  
Virgil had tried talking him out of it. Roman remained in the bedroom with Patton.  
  
_"What is wrong with you?_"  
  
_"It seems my fears are correct, he does not want me to help him, and so I am doing what he asks and focusing on my interview."_  
  
_"You don't have to do it all," he replied._  
  
_Logan paused. "I know, but it is best if I took my leave. I'm not doing him a bit of good."_  
  
_Virgil shook his head. "Oblivious." He then went into Patton's room and shut the door._  
  
The next morning, Logan had grabbed his bag, met up with Leo, and headed for the airport. He'd tried to say his goodbyes, but Patton slept so peacefully Logan didn't have the heart to wake him, so he gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He resolved to call His Heart when they landed.  
  
After six hours of cramped spaces and unhappy toddlers, they arrived in San Diego at two in the afternoon. This gave them an hour to get to the hotel and freshen up.  
  
"My Heart, I wanted to let you know we landed safely. I hope you're doing well. Remember to take your meds. Please call me." He hung up the phone to the knock at the door. He opened things up to see Leo.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
He sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
With marble flooring, a grand staircase, and three banks of elevators, the building- constructed in 2000- had all the opulence of modern office spaces. Logan pulled out his phone once more before being called in. Nothing.

Patton hung up. Shoot, Logan would not be up yet. He forgot about the three-hour difference  
  
"No answer, Pop Star?"  
  
"Nope. I know the plane landed safely, but other than that, nothing. He didn't tell me how the interview went. The last time he called Cookie and I were taking a nap." Patton regretted pushing Logan away. But Patton knew his Lo-Lo was too smart, had too much going for him to care for someone who would never get better.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?" Virgil had come over and helped Patton feed Cookie and do some minor chores around the house. He was now elbows deep in suds washing dishes. 

_Patton people love you, they care. I care. Shutting us out because you are trying to protect us, is pretty shitty. _

Patton gave himself a little shake. What would Remy think of what happened? Remy had sort of disappeared after the New Year. They talked a few times over the phone, but it had been a while since the discussion had been more than fifteen, twenty minutes. He missed his friend. But not more than he missed Lo-Lo.  
  
"They'll be back tomorrow. Logan didn't give me all the details since he took a Lyft to pick up Leo and then went straight to the airport. I didn't have to pick him up. I hope he comes home early."  
  
"You guys, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean, kiddo?"  
  
"He left here pretty upset."  
  
Patton shifted in his seat at the kitchen table. Looking at Virgil, he was amazed by how much the young man had overcome. He walked with a small limp when he tired, and he could not be crowded. Yet, after everything, he still stood tall.  
  
"Kiddo, how do you let people in after so much?"  
  
Virgil stared at him. He stopped the degreasing of the dishes to sit next to Patton.  
  
"You’re deflecting. Spill it. What happened?"  
  
"I think I've been pushing Logan away."  
  
"Yep," he said softly.  
  
"Is it obvious?"  
  
"Maybe. But the question is, why?"  
  
"I told Remy I didn't want Logan to leave because of my illness."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"It was shitty."  
  
Virgil laughed. "It's pretty shitty, all right. Why do you think Logan would leave?"  
  
"Because everyone else has."  
  
Virgil took his hand and squeezed. "Patton, you idiot. You are his life.”  
  
Patton stared at him.  
  
Virgil continued. “He said as much. Listen, Pat, he only wants to be let in, to help you, to make sure you're doing what is right by your body." He pointed to the donut and cup of coffee Patton had been picking at. "Don't you think he might have some good ideas?"  
  
He winced at the reminder at what the doctor had told him about reducing his sugar intake. "Yeah. I guess bad habits die hard."  
  
"Patton, he's not going to leave unless he thinks he's not wanted."  
  
"Of course, I want him in my life."  
  
"Then show him. Let him take care of you as much as you take care of him. It's a partnership, right?"  
  
"Right." At least it used to be. He hoped he had not screwed things up too bad.

A crisp San Diego breeze hit Logan as he sipped his coffee. Leo left for a jog this morning, too angry to stay in one place. He didn't blame the man. Yesterday's interview came back to him like a nightmare.  
  
  
  
_Declan Foley's presence provided the first clue the conference would be going into the figurative crapper. The second clue being he did not seem surprised by Logan’s presence at all._  
  
_"Dr. Sanders. It's nice to see you again." He shook Leo's hand, then his. His hanky stayed in his pocket. "I'm glad you came today."_  
  
_"Glad to be here," Leo said. His eyes went from Logan to the man behind the mahogany desk. "You two know each other?"_  
  
_"Yesss," Mr. Foley hissed gently._  
  
_"Leo, this is Virgil's father. You remember meeting Virgil. Roman's partner."_  
  
_Leo's gaze flickered in recognition. "Yeah."_  
  
_"Well, the past is in the past, gentlemen, so let's get to the interview."_  
  
_"I did not know you were in the scientific community."_  
  
_A smirk played Declan's face. "I'm not. But I am a businessman. I make sure the scientific research gets done so the product can be made and distributed to the public to keep them safe and sound."_  
  
_Logan doubted Declan Foley cared two shits about the public or their safety._  
  
_"So, you travel a lot?"_  
  
_"Actually, Dr. Sanders, I am the president of the company and oversee both our Gainesville and San Diego offices. I'm surprised Virgil didn't mention it to you."_  
  
_"He's been busy."_  
  
_"Yes." Again with the snake hiss._  
  
_A small knock announced the arrival of a man of about fifty, sporting a lab coat._  
  
_"You needed to see me, Declan?"_  
  
_"Ah, Corbin, glad you're here." He introduced everyone and then set his attention to Logan. "Dr. Sloan will be leading the research team."_  
  
_ Logan shook his head, sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard. "What do you mean, leading the research team?"_  
  
_"What, Dr. Sanders, you didn't think you would be taking the lead."_  
  
_Leo interjected. "Of course he did, it's his research. He spent three years cultivating the experiments, working his ass off. Now no disrespect, to Dr. Sloan here-"_  
  
_"None taken," the bewildered scientist said._  
  
_Logan noticed the dagger-like stare he gave Declan Foley. It seems this happened a lot. Pity for the guy filled his being._  
  
_"-But there is no one better for this project than Logan Sanders."_  
  
_Logan smiled at his friend's support, but he knew his praise would fall on deaf ears._  
  
_"Be that as it may, Dr. Sanders in an unknown entity, it would behoove us..."_  
  
_"Oh, give it up, Declan," Dr. Sloan spoke up. "I have heard of Dr. Sander’s success in the studies he's done, and I would be happy to follow him. It seems there is a personal thing I'm not getting, but," he looked at the snake of a man, "I will not be a part of it."_  
  
_Declan leaned back, his fingers made a steeple in front of his mouth._  
  
_"Ah, but you see, it's my way or the highway. Isn't that right, Dr. Anderson?"_  
  
_Leo tilted his head back._  
  
_"What does he mean, Leo?"_  
  
_"They've acquired the rights to the research you've already done."_  
_A jolt in the back of his head told Logan a migraine was on its way. "What do you mean?"_  
_"I thought we were golden," his voice a whisper._  
  
_The statement absorbed into his psyche. “Does it not require both signatures?”_  
  
_“No, it doesn’t,” Declan all but hissed. “Since he technically is the boss, and you but a small researcher, I needed only his John Hancock.”_  
  
_Emptiness joined his migraine as Logan tried to take everything in. Declan won, he got his revenge. He lost his sons, his wife, everything. Someone had to pay. Why not the person who helped give one of his sons a chance at a new life. Logan wondered briefly about the family that helped Jax. Did he fuck them over as well? _  
br /> _Righteous anger filled every fiber of his being._  
  
_He wondered if he had a case again Mr. Foley. More than likely not. It would take years and then all evidence supported the snake. What kind of toll would that take on him? On Patton?<_  
br /> _Patton, who he wanted to see more than anyone. Patton had said he would be at peace if this was his true path. Was he at peace? No. Where was he happiest? Patton. His students. Florida._  
  
_A calm acceptance filled him. Logan rose from his seat. "While I would love to sit here and play your game Declan, I have better things to do, students to teach, and a family to get back to._  
  
_“Dr. Sloan, it has been a pleasure meeting you. Leo, I'm going to the hotel, you may find me there." He did not spare a single word to Virgil's father._  
  
_He could not stay mad at Leo. Everything he had done had been in good faith. And, he was, technically, the lead._  
  
_After the interview, Logan took his migraine meds, not wanting to talk to anyone. He ignored the fog horn alarm, which rang through the night. The last thought he had before drowning in unconsciousness was whether Patton was getting his rest and whether he would still talk to him._  
  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he jumped as a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Well, look who's here, Logan Sanders. Gurl, you look like shit."  
  
Remy Santos stood there, holding his constant Venti cup, shades firmly in place. His leather jacket seemed just as out of place in California as in Florida.  
  
"I feel like it. Want to join me?"  
  
The PT took a seat and turned it back to front, staying silent. Logan huffed, leave it to Remy to make him start the conversation.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Remy? I am surprised to see you."  
  
"Thought I needed a bit of change, so here I am."  
  
"You didn't say goodbye. Patton thought you became disinterested in your friendship."  
  
Remy remained silent. Logan squirmed, wishing he could see what the guy was thinking. "I thought it would be best, at least for now, to give you two gurls room. After my little bomb about his health, I thought it best if I stay out of it."  
  
Logan nodded. "While, I can appreciate your concern, there is no need. I can screw things up all on my own."  
  
Remy lowered his glasses, "What happened?"  
  
"I let him push me away," the idea still hurt like hell. "I let him push me away for a dream that crashed and burned not twenty-four hours ago."  
  
Remy whistled. "Yikes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, that's it? You're going to let him let go?"  
  
"What can I do? I won't impose myself on him. If he wants my presence, he'll let me know."  
  
Remy sighed. "You know, for someone so scientifically brilliant, you really are a dumbass."  
  
He bristled as he heard Roman saying the exact same thing in the back of his mind. "I’ve been well aware of that for months.”  
  
"Listen, Logan, Patton is scared. Everyone who has ever been his caretaker is gone. His mother, his uncle. His cousin is not close. You're all the family he's got."  
  
Dawning took hold as he thought of all the times Patton changed the subject of his mother. His uncle tried his best when he took his nephew in.  
  
However, he grieved the loss of his wife, who drove the car that killed both her and his sister. Patton's grandparents were too old. And his father, well, Logan had never asked.  
  
"He's got to realize I would never leave him."  
  
"Really? And what happened before you came here?"  
  
"Well, he got home from the hospital, and then we had a disagreement."  
  
Remy waved his hand. “Wait, what?!"  
  
Logan told him of Patton's health scare.  
  
"I'll have to call him."  
  
"Agreed. As much as it pains me to say, Patton would enjoy the communication." He waited until Remy took all it all in before continuing. "I tried to get him to eat better, and I wasn't being heard."  
"So, what'd you do?"  
  
"I-I...," Logan recalled all the times Patton had gotten sick and then shut him down afterward. It wasn't that he didn't think Logan couldn't handle it. It was because he thought he would tire of it. And leave. "Shit."  
  
"You left, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, in a way, it was a fulfilling prophecy on both your parts."  
  
"Self-fulfilling what?"  
  
Remy smirked. "In other words, you willed it to happen. You both thought it would happen, so you both made sure it did."  
  
Logan shook his head. No, no. It could not be what happened.  
  
"Look, gurl, I'm going to say this once and only once. Go home. Have a talk and then hold each other tight."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"Enough! Do it. I know he'll be waiting."  
  
"And if he doesn't want me back?"  
  
"Then I have a phone call to make, don't I?" Remy winked, picked up his cup, and left. Logan sat there, flabbergasted.  
  
A ding sounded, and he took his phone out of his pocket. It was from Leo.

**Hey, I am at the hotel. Ready when you are. Flight leaves in a few hours, but we have to be there early.**

Logan texted an affirmative, paid the bill and left the cafe.

Keys. Did he have his keys? Yes. Cane? Can't leave without it. Small Duffle? Check. Patton did his best in petting Cookie, before locking things up. The Uber driver helped him into the backseat.  
"Where to, hon?" The woman had beautiful curly brown hair.  
  
He gave her the address.  
  
"Ooh. I love to go there."  
  
"Me too.”


	29. Logan Comes Home and Finds Patton, They read about a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bois talk, and they're still in love.

Cookie's bark greeted Logan as he opened the door. He stuck his foot out so the dog would not escape, all the while dragging his rolling luggage inside the house.  
  
"My Heart, are you here?"  
  
He successfully entered the duplex without the dog fleeing, which was a feat. The darkness in the house caused a knot in his stomach. Surely, Pat must be sleeping. Logan took the stairs two at a time. Patton's door gave way as Logan stepped into the bedroom. The cell phone was gone, the bed made, TV off. "Patton?"  
  
At five clock in the afternoon, Patton would be either two places: the library, or the house. He had two weeks' leave due to his surgery, so the library was out. Pulling out his phone, he started to dial. Patton’s phone went straight to voicemail.  
  
He tried Roman. "No, haven't seen him, Lo. Hey, I gotta go, rehearsals are finishing up, and we got notes to go through. Call Virgil; I bet they're together. Let me know when you find him. I'll be home in about an hour if you need me."  
  
"Sorry, Prof., haven't seen him since breakfast. He did try to call you, though."  
  
"I am aware. We've been playing a metaphorical game of Tag all day long." He huffed out a breath. "Thank you, Virgil."  
  
"How'd the interview go?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes. "Not the way we wanted." Logan decided not to tell him of Mr. Foley's involvement yet.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, dude. If I hear from him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."  
  
"I appreciate the assistance, Virgil. Thank you again."  
  
Where was he?  
  
As soon as he had finished the conversation with Remy, he’d gone back to the hotel long enough to get Leo and head towards San Diego International Airport.  
  
Two more tries on the phone yielded nothing since the reception 'sucked ass' as Virgil would say. Once they were in the air, he put his phone on Airplane Mode and fretted the whole way.  
  
Knowing Patton not only considered him worthy but had been afraid he would leave him simply because he'd get bored or frustrated, made Logan want to wrap him in a hug.  
  
The knowledge he would have to call Dr. Torres-Rosario in the morning and beg for his position back, made him smile.  
  
Ideas of Patton, in his arms, made him grin like a fool. When will this damned flight be over, he'd thought.  
  
"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" Leo still had not forgiven himself for deciding to sign papers without Logan knowing.  
  
But, honestly, Logan didn't care anymore. Sure the fact someone else would be credited for his research pissed him off.  
  
However, his passion for research seemed like a lifetime ago, like a long lost relationship. Maybe in the future, he could get back in the trenches, but now?  
  
Now, he desired nothing more than to land in Gainesville. Hug Patton. Visit with his brother and Virgil. He wanted to get back to his students.  
  
"I am going home," he had replied. He leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and dreamed of the future.  
  
A small buzzing sounded, reminding him firmly of the present. "Patton, love, where are you?"  
  
"Hiya, Lo-Lo. Are you still talking to me?"  
  
Logan’s heart melted. "Of course. Are you still talking to me?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
Logan giggled. "However, I think we need to discuss things."  
  
"Me too. Will you pick me up?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
His eyes widened as Patton gave him the address. His eyes trained on the small bookshelf located near the dining room table, the book usually in its place was gone. How could he have forgotten?  
  
"Are you sure that's smart, Patton? The ground is uneven, you could fall. You were dizzy when you got home.”  
  
"I need to do this, Lo. But I promise, the dizziness has subsided, and I’m on even ground. Promise,” he added on.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't worry, Lo, I am sitting down, and I don't plan to move."  
  
"Okay." He hung up, lifted his lagging body, and headed for the door. Cookie followed. He looked at the dog. "Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
Her wagging tail said it all.

"He's a good man, Mama, and I messed up. He says he still wants to talk to me, so YAY. I worry, though, how long will it take for him to get tired of all my medical drama. It took its toll on you,”  
  
The memory fully formed before Patton could suppress it.  
  
_"You ready," Barbara Picani called out. Patton's aunt was a middle-aged woman with a kind smile and a mean Lemon Chiffon Cake. The best thing about her, however, was her hugs._  
  
_"Yeah," Lisa Picani kissed Patton on the head._  
  
_As Patton's mother gathered her purse and keys, she turned back to her son. "Aunt Barb and I will be back as soon as possible. I need some new clothes for my new job next week, and we have to pick up your medicine. Listen to Emile, okay. He's in charge. Pat is in the garage if there is an emergency."_  
  
_Patton glanced across the kitchen table. His cousin was immersed in an_ Invader Zim _episode on a small TV set in the corner. He doubted the guy even knew he was here._  
  
_Uncle Pat, who was at least ten years older than his Mama, was invested in the 1964 Mustang he had spent a year restoring rather than anything Patton or Emile had to offer. Luckily, Patton had a pen and paper._  
  
_"All right. Love you." He smiled his best smile. He knew that If he smiled, Mama wouldn't be sad._  
  
_His Mama offered him a dewy smile of her own. "Love you, too, Buddy. We'll be back in a few hours."_  
  
_"You excited about your new job?"_  
  
_Her tired eyes held his. Being a waitress took a toll on her. Maybe this office job would fix those eyes. "Yes, I am. Hey, I have an idea. After we get back, we can go to the park.”_  
  
_Patton beamed. His favorite park was located a few blocks up the road. While most kids said they were too old to go to the park, Patton enjoyed running around, playing with the birds and ducks. And sometimes he and his mom read. He loved their time together._  
  
Aunt Barb and Mama left never to return. A drunk driver T-boned their car in the middle of a major intersection. At two-thirty in the afternoon, they were declared dead on the scene.  
  
Three men were changed forever. Emile escaped even further into his cartoons, later using the lessons he learned to help his patients in therapy. Patton’s uncle never finished the Mustang. It sat in the same garage for fifteen years, until Emile sold it.  
  
Pat Sr. died at the early age of fifty-nine, from a broken heart. As for Patton, if he smiled enough, obeyed the adults, and stayed away from the bullies, people would not ask too many questions.  
  
Patton picked at a blade of grass as he thought about the years afterward. His uncle, his cousin, Logan. Logan had saved him, and he hadn't even known it. Meeting Lo-Lo meant he would never be alone again. He prayed to God, he hadn't messed things up.  
  
A bark made Patton turn. Cookie, with Logan in tow, raced to reach him. Logan's tie was off-center, his hair wet from sweat. Patton gathered the dog in his arms long enough to kiss her, stroke her fur, and let her go play. She didn't go far as she staked out her territory and laid in some shade. Shadow engulfed him, as Logan stood by.  
  
"May I have a seat?"  
  
Patton patted a space on the blanket he had set out. Logan settled next to him, his hand automatically finding Patton's. He squeezed.  
  
An awkward silence stretched. "So."  
  
"So."  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan."  
  
"I apologize for my behavior."  
  
They said this at the same moment causing the other to smile.  
  
"I see some things are the same."  
  
"Quite.”  
  
"I’m sorry I pushed you away, Lo-Lo. I um-" The words he wanted got jumbled. "-I am afraid you will tire of taking care of me that I will end up being a burden.”  
  
Logan's breath hitched. "Falsehood. You could never be a burden. I have a life outside this relationship true. I have my family, my fencing, my students..."  
  
Patton startled. He was going to have to ask about his interview later. It didn’t sound too promising.  
  
"...But, in the grand scheme of things, you are my life. I- I was convinced you did not think me worthy, I ran away. I am so sorry, Patton."  
  
"Of course, you are worthy. You wouldn't have any say over my health if I didn't think you were. It…it hurts me to see you hurt. I thought you would eventually get annoyed with things and leave."  
  
Silence. "Well, it seems we have a never-ending dilemma, doesn't it? I want to take care of you, and you’re afraid I’ll burn out. Patton, when you hurt, yes, it kills me, but don’t ever think I’ll leave because of this. I will never tire of making you a priority.”  
  
"You won't?" Patton leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan kissed the top of his head.  
  
"No. But, Love, you must trust me. I see the way you eat, the lack of sleep, your ability to overwork yourself helping others...It terrifies me. I do not harp on this to be obnoxious only to assist."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This is why Roman and Virgil will be coming shortly with a picnic of foods that will be beneficial for all of us."  
  
Patton straightened enough to look Logan in the eye. "The kiddos?"  
  
"Yes. Roman and Virgil were relieved when I called to say I found you. Roman had the idea to meet up for a picnic. I concurred as long as the food he picked would be healthy. I think a change in diet is a good start."  
  
"Hmm. Hey, Lo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We never did make an appointment for a therapist."  
  
"First thing in the morning, you and me, together." Logan's eyes fell on the book Patton held in his lap. "Have you started your reading?"  
  
His eyes glistened over as he picked it up. "No, I thought we could read it together if you wanted to."  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "I would like to read it with you."  
  
Patton beamed. Every year, since he turned sixteen, he would go to the park and reread a portion of Winnie the Pooh as a way to remember Mama on her birthday. He found it comforting to know that Lo-Lo wanted to join him.  
  
A shiver went through Patton, and he grabbed the extra blanket he'd brought. He threw it around both their shoulders. "I'm ready when you are Lo-Lo." Did he see a blush on Logan's cheeks? Adorable.

**"Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows the only way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way..."**

Logan's deep baritone soothed Patton's insecurities, as he leaned on his shoulder and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honesty time. One of my favorite pieces of fanart is Aveallisa's Logicality. (The link is here https://www.deviantart.com/averaillisa/art/Logicality-683293552). This story came to me as I thought about a way I could incorporate the picture into a story. Please go check her out, she is awesome. And I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. We only have an Epilogue left. 
> 
> I thank you for reading the story. You are incredible.


	30. Epilogue: Summer 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil go on a trip and the Sanders' brothers are as see-through as you think they are.

“You got everything you need, Hot Shot?" Roman locked the door of his new Dodge Durango.  
"Shut up, Princey." Virgil placed the last of his video equipment into the van the agency sent over. "Before I shoot you! Where have you been?"  
  
He was getting annoyed with Roman's constant puns about his new academic path. After graduation, and a great many discussions with Patton, Roman, and Jax, Virgil enrolled back into school where he now studied Video Production and Photography. Luckily he didn't have much longer.  
  
Shutting things up, he followed Roman up to the walk into the house. He loved visiting Patton’s with everybody home. Ever since he and Princey moved into their own place across town, he didn't get to visit the house outside work very often.  
  
"We're all packed!" Virgil called out. "No thanks to, Princey, here."  
  
"Excuse me. I had a late night last night. Rehearsals went over."  
  
"Yeah, because JD Lightful, here, insisted they go through the show twice."  
  
"I want to make sure it's the best it can be."  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes but offered a small smile. "I know." He pulled at Roman's shirt so he could kiss him. Roman pulled him closer, they're bodies flushed. He would miss this ass, Virge thought as he squeezed said body part.  
  
"Hey, kiddos...Ooh, did not need to see that." Patton shook his head. He finished coming downstairs that were both familiar and yet different, seeing how half the staircase used to be in Roman's hallway. Two bags and a duffle still lay on the second floor.  
  
It always made Virgil a little reminiscent to remember what used to be two separate spaces.  
  
The conversion of Patton's duplex into a single-family home took over a year, but it was worth it. It gave Logan and Patton the room they needed to work and play without getting in each other's hair too much.  
"Padre, you need help?" Roman asked.  
  
Patton nodded, and Roman sprinted up the stairs to grab the luggage.  
  
A voice called out. "What is going on? Are they finally here?!"  
  
"Sorry, Prof."  
  
"Patton, I think we’re ready to eat. Did I do well?"  
  
Virgil was proud of the Professor who had started to learn how to cook healthier meals for Patton and himself.  
  
The newly published author paused at the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breath, "I’m sure it is wonderful, Lo-Lo."  
  
Some things never changed, but it was a lot better than it used to be. Patton didn't get away with closing people out as much as he used to. If he needed help, they were there. Small steps.  
  
Virgil got with the program and helped Roman place the Samsonite against the space under the stairs.  
  
Gone was the kitchenette. In its place was a vast room filled with modern features and a butcher block table. The only thing familiar was the table they'd spent so much time discussing things over. Sure enough, the table was filled with whole wheat waffles, egg nests, turkey bacon, and individual bowls of fruit.  
  
They were going to be gone for two weeks. It felt like forever.

"It's about time you got here, I was afraid our breakfast would get cold."  
  
Roman shook his head. "Oh, get over it, Nerdy Wolverine. I was not going to miss seeing these guys off." He kissed Virgil's temple. "Are we all here?"  
  
"Joan and Talyn will be here after breakfast," Patton sounded disappointed. "They said they had an errand to run."  
  
Logan coughed and stared at his brother. Clearing his throat, he said, "It's comforting to know you will be surrounded by people who will care for you."  
  
"Of course they care, Lo-Lo; they're family," he paused before crying out, "ROAD TRIP." He shimmied into a chair.  
  
Roman laughed, while Virgil groaned. He knew, however, despite all his eye-rolling, his Emo Knight bubbled with excitement. Patton’s publisher was sending him on a book tour, something unheard of for a new author. However, he and Virgil had to do live streams in each city.  
  
It had taken the ex-librarian a good nine months to finish his manuscript, and another six months to find an agent. It helped publishing circles knew his name due to his YouTube channel. It didn't take long for things to move forward.  
  
Roman watched as Padre tucked into the heart-healthy breakfast his brother had made.  
  
"So, where are you going to again?"  
  
“Well, we start in Tallahassee, head over to Baton Rouge..."  
  
"Afterward, we'll visit Jax in Dallas, for his birthday," Virgil interjected.  
  
Roman smiled. "Awesome."  
  
Jax had called Virgil the night before, where they talked for nearly two hours.  
  
But, the Foley brothers stayed in touch at least two to three times a week, so it didn’t surprise him.  
  
Roman wished he could be there in person to see his future brother-in-law in Texas, but he'd have to wait until San Diego.  
  
He glanced at Virgil and wondered if his emo knew what the Sanders Brothers had planned. Logan nearly ruined it with his little coughing fit. Roman couldn’t help it if Joan and Talyn offered to pick up the ring at the jewelers and keep it with them. He had been so busy at the theater it had been hard to get to the store.  
  
"Virgil can drive," Patton said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Patton no longer drove in heavy traffic, and Dallas was known for being a beast.  
  
"Then they hit up Phoenix, and then we all congregate in San Diego," Logan finished. “Patton, have you heard from Remy?”  
  
Patton grinned. “Oh yeah, he’ll be there. I sent him an ARC of the book a few months ago. He loved it!”  
  
“Satisfactory.”  
  
"And then it's back to school for the Prof. and me. You excited about getting to do research again, Lo?"  
  
"I am. While I love research and teaching separately, it'll be fun to integrate both." An undeniable spark lit his eyes.  
  
Roman was a little shocked to realize he understood what his brother meant. He never thought he would want to do anything but act, but to watch talented kids come into their own made his heart swell.  
  
Eight months ago, Thomas had stepped down as the director of the kids' company only to give it to a fully qualified, college graduated, Roman. His first venture was the amazing Peter Pan, and he'd loved every part of it.  
  
Now he was back on the boards as JD in Heathers. There was great satisfaction playing the villain.  
  
"Roman. Roman."  
  
The actor looked up to see Patton talking to him. "We're not going to miss your show, are we?"  
  
"No, Padre. The show is a week after we get back."  
  
"Whew."  
  
“And then Virgil has his first art show in October,” Roman said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“It’s Starley’s place. We’ve been several times,” Virgil ducked his head, red spreading his cheeks.  
  
“Ah, but this is the first time she is featuring an up and coming artist on her walls. And she chose you!”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Virgil was now an adorable beet red.  
  
“I think it’s fabulous.” Patton beamed.  
  
“Yes, it is exciting,” Logan piped in. 

Logan watched as Roman piled waffles onto his fork. "Am I right in saying Belinda has quit."  
  
"Yep," Roman said around a mouth full of bread. He swallowed. "She got an offer in Branson. So, bye-bye, Florida. Hello, Missouri."  
  
"You sound bitter."  
  
"Me? Nah. I am glad she's happier. She’s more humble, more honest. It’s been nice to see.”  
  
"Especially now she's single. No more, Scott," Logan added.  
  
A general cry of approval went around the table.  
  
"Who's playing Veronica?" Patton asked, referring to Roman's leading lady.  
  
"Her name's Nicole Vissco. She's talented." Roman gave Logan a piercing stare. "Lo, you ready for your interview with the police."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Logan sighed.  
  
The morning after the picnic, Logan made a call to Dr. Torres-Rosario, who welcomed Logan back with open arms.  
  
He continued to be grateful for the second chance. The next year was filled with a new crop of students, and many of the old. Jeremy had chosen his degree with Logan's help, which always made Logan proud. Things were going along when the news came.  
  
"Declan Foley, 52, president of Play Honest Industries, has been arrested for several crimes including..."  
  
"Isn't he?"  
  
"Virgil's dad? Yes, it is."  
  
"...Money laundering, bribery, copy write infringement, and wrongful termination."  
  
Dr. Sloan, they learned, had tired of all the dirty dealings done at the company, and went to the police. An investigation had been made in both Florida and California, which led not only to Mr. Foley's arrest but four others.  
  
The story would have ended there had Logan not received a phone call from a lawyer who asked if he would testify.  
  
Logan immediately conducted a video chat with both Virgil and Jax, who both understood his dilemma. They both gave their blessing, so he called the lawyer to ask what he needed to do.  
  
He would have been happy just to assist in the investigation. However, a few weeks ago, Dr. Torres-Rosario came to him with a proposition. She wanted him to become the lead researcher in a project the school was funding. The previous professor had stepped down to retire.  
  
"Are you sure, Dr.?"  
  
"Of course, Logan. This would be a great teaching opportunity."  
  
So, this semester, he would be reuniting with the research he so loved. He would be leading a team that included several professors and students. Inwardly, he did a jig just thinking about it.  
  
The weighted feeling of the small box nestled in his jacket pocket, made Logan smirk. Patton's ring had been there for over a week. He hoped the surprise double proposal stayed a secret.

Giddiness spread through Patton's body as he secured his seatbelt. "You ready, kiddo?"  
  
"As ready as ever, Pop Star." Virgil put the van into Reverse only to stop.  
  
Logan and Roman were there, looking for all the world like their world was disappearing. Virgil rolled his window down; Patton did the same. "What's up?"  
  
"Patton, do you have your yoga mat?"  
  
"Yes, Lo-Lo, I promise. Oh, don't forget Cookie has a vet appointment."  
  
"I won't. And please, make sure to walk your mile.”  
  
“I won’t forget, promise.”  
  
"Fraidy does too."  
  
"Of course, My Knight."  
  
Virgil pulled him in through the window and kissed him.  
  
"Love you, Lo-Lo."  
  
"Love you too, My Heart."  
  
Logan cupped his cheek, leaned down, and Patton all but melted. Oh, how he loved his man. The kiss ended before he was ready.  
  
"Let's get going, sheesh!" Talyn called out, hanging out of their car window. "We'll never get there." Joan and Talyn would follow the van, seeing there was no room to travel as a group.  
  
"Hold your horses. We're going, we're going," Virgil yelled back.  
  
The four giggled but said their final goodbyes.  
  
Ten minutes in and, Patton swayed to music on his playlist, as Virgil deftly navigated traffic. "You excited, kiddo."  
  
"Sure am. It'll be fun."  
  
"Are you ready for our guys to propose?"  
  
"Yeah. Princey thinks he’s being clever, letting Joan and Talyn pick up the ring away from the house.”  
  
Patton chuckled. “Logan has mine in his jacket pocket. Like I don’t hang it up every night when he forgets.” He sighed and turned to Virgil. "You realize what this means, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We really will be a family."  
  
"We sure will, Pop Star."  
  
They both smiled as they set down the highway.  
  
_**The End**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 💗


End file.
